AlphaOmega Werewolves
by PeterPanBCxButch
Summary: The RRB and PPG are werewolves and they have to figure out how to get home when they get kidnapped and put in a park that isn't anywhere close to home and now they need to get back. But the one problem is that boys are known to be flirts and the girls are known to tough cookies to crack. Now these opposites have to get home to take over their responsibilities as alphas.
1. Descriptions

**Me: Well here is Chapter 1! Hope it starts out okay. I'll stop with the giant time passes and they should get a little longer, but it's late and i'm kind of tired. So here you go!**

**Chapter 1: The Deal**

**John:**

"We must prepare our children." Matthew said pacing around the room. We were in one of our negotiation meetings. I am the new alpha of the Utonium Pack of werewolves; my position was given to me upon the death of my father. Matthew is the new alpha of the Jojo Pack of werewolves; his father gave him the position as soon as he became deathly ill. The Jojo Pack and the Utonium had newly formed an alliance when both of our fathers had first become the alphas, but we are trying to join the packs. Matthew's wife Mara is pregnant with their second 'litter' of children. As is my wife, Sarah.

"Calm down Matthew Jojo. Our children shall start out as just-" Sarah was saying before Mara began to holler in pain and the ground below her became soaked. We all rushed and got her to the medical house. Matthew looked like he was about to faint, like he had when Mara had given birth to their first 'litter'. Sadly the only one to survive was Jude. Their other two did not make it.

Three hours after Mara had started giving birth, three little werewolf boys were born. And thankfully all three were healthier than ever before. Matthew and Mara named their boys Brick, Butch, and Boomer. They were adorable boys, and we were all happy that they were all still alive. "As I was saying before you three adorable boys came along, our children can just start out as playmates and friends. Then if by the time they reach sixteen they haven't found-" Sarah began before her eyes widened and my shoes became soaked since I was next to her. We helped get Sarah to the bed next to Mara's.

And after three hours of Sarah going through contractions and screaming in pain, she gave birth to Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles, our three beautiful daughters. They were just as healthy as Matthew and Mara's boys. This caused us to smile since our first son, Ian, was the only one to survive when he and his siblings' 'litter' was born. "How about we regroup in about six or more months to decide again on what to do." Sarah suggested before falling asleep with our girls.

**Months later**

Our girls and Matthew's boys were playing with toys and crawling around as we discussed what to do. "I suggest that we just stick with letting them know each other." Mara said looking at all of us.

"But that won't work. Matthew and I both need to keep our packs separate until later. If we continue to give them play dates, then both of our packs will fail and fall and no one will survive for the next generation." I said looking at them with disagreeing eyes. Sarah was about to give her opinion when there was a piercing cry. We all spun fast enough to see that Bubbles had been playing with one of her toys and that it had broken while she was playing. But before Sarah or I could react to get her a new toy, little Boomer had pushed his toy over to her and she had stopped crying. We also noticed when all of the boys licked the girls, they were in sub-change form.

"I think that we should reintroduce them when they are teenagers and tell them that they are to be betrothed. That way it combines our packs." Sarah said as our meeting was coming to an end a few hours later. The thing was that the children were awfully quiet. Ian and Jude, who are both two, were playing in a different room, but my girls and Matthew's boys were deadly quiet. We all turned to look at them and saw them all asleep.

They were all asleep, so asleep that we couldn't wake them when Sarah and Mara awed. Blossom was sleeping with Brick's arm lying over her and her head under his chin. Buttercup was sleeping curled up with her back touching Butch's back, but with their tails holding onto each other's. Bubbles and Boomer were sleeping with their hands holding. They were quite cute asleep, but Matthew, Mara, and the boys had to leave. As they did they all began to wake up. Matthew and I thought quickly and traded their blankets, they all stayed asleep. It seems there may be something more to happen between our children. Only the future can tell us how this will all end.

**Me: Well i hope that was okay! R&R! Hopefully get more soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Deal

**Me: Hey I'm back!**

**PPG and RRB: So are we!**

**Me: Sorry I've been for so long! I just couldn't find a good enough inspiration! Well now i got some! Let's hope it works!**

**_Not a chapter, Just descriptions_**

**Brick:**

**Hair:** Auburn Orange-red (styled like in PPGZ), Dark auburn fur with light paws and one light ear

**Eyes: **Ruby Red, Glowing red

**General Look: **Wears red shirts, or shirts that have a bit of red in them, and dark blue jeans

**Status: **Alpha (son of an alpha, next in line)

**Pack: **Jojo Pack

**Butch:**

**Hair:** Raven Black hair, spiky (in a normal attractive spikiness), deep black fur with one white ear and white paws

**Eyes: **Emerald/Forest Green, Glowing forest

**General Look: **Wears dark green shirts, or shirts that have a bit of green in them, and dark blue jeans

**Status: **Alpha (son of an alpha, next in line)

**Pack: **Jojo Pack

**Boomer:**

**Hair: **Golden Blonde, wings kind of shape (from cartoon (came back)), dark tan-blonde fur with light paws

**Eyes:** Dark Sapphire, Glowing dark blue

**General Look:** Wears dark blue shirts, or shirts that have a bit of blue in them, and dark blue jeans

**Status: **Alpha (son of an alpha, next in line)

**Pack: **Jojo Pack

**Mitch:**

**Hair: **Dark brown, a little long around the face, dark brown with gray ears

**Eyes: **Brown, Glowing yellow

**General Look: **Wears button ups, colors vary, and dark blue jeans

**Status: **Omega (best friend of alpha's sons)

**Pack:** Jojo Pack

**Matthew:**

**Hair: **Graying brown hair, Undercut, furry face, auburn ears and head, black paws and tail, dark tan-blonde body

**Eyes:** Brown, Glowing red eyes

**General Look: **Fatherly, carpenter pants, dark shirts

**Status: **Alpha (father of Brick, Butch, and Boomer)

**Pack: **Jojo Pack

**Blossom:**

**Hair: **Auburn orange-red, butt-length, thick, put in a high ponytail or put in a Dutch to French braid (starts out as a single little braid, but then goes into a French braid about halfway), bangs are right above eyes, Light auburn fur with one dark auburn ear

**Eyes: **Pink Tourmaline, Glowing Pink

**General Look: **Pink or red shirts, button-up with vest, white or pink skirts, light blue jeans, sneakers or hiking boots

**Status: **Alpha (daughter of an alpha, next in line)

**Pack: **Utonium Pack

**Buttercup:**

**Hair: **Ebony/Raven black hair, Mid-back length, thick, down or in a side ponytail (Hair is put in a high ponytail casual bun, loop of hair left in bun is clipped to other side of head and makes side ponytail), bangs hang over right eye, Silver/White fur with one black ear and black paws

**Eyes:** Peridot, Glowing light green

**General Look:** Green shirts, crop camo jacket, light blue jeans, knee high sneakers or hiking boots

**Status: **Alpha (daughter of an alpha, next in line)

**Pack: **Utonium Pack

**Bubbles:**

**Hair: **Golden Blonde hair, elbow length, thick, in piggy tails or in an Anna crown (the kind of braided hair that Anna had in Frozen when she was at the Coronation), bangs frame her face, light tan-blonde fur with dark paws and tipped ears

**Eyes: **Aquamarine, Glowing light blue

**General Look: **Blue shirts, light blue skirts, blue dresses, and light blue jeans, hiking boots with heel or Toms

**Status: **Alpha (daughter of an alpha, next in line)

**Pack: **Utonium Pack

**Robin:**

**Hair: **Light Brown, shoulder length, no bangs, worn in various ways (see Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup's hair choices), light gray fur with brown ears and paws

**Eyes: **Brown, Glowing Yellow

**General Look: **Purple shirts, light blue jeans, purple dresses, flats or boots

**Status: **Omega (best friend of alpha's daughters)

**Pack: **Utonium Pack

**John:**

**Hair: **Black, auburn ears and head, black paws and tail, dark tan-blonde body

**Eyes: **Blue Zircon, Glowing Blue (Like Teen Wolf)

**General Look: **Fatherly, carpenter pants, light shirts

**Status: **Alpha (father to Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles)

**Pack: **Utonium Pack

_Werewolves are mating animals, they do have mates. They tend to fall in love with their mates, but they feel a sense of the world revolving around only that person. No one person can be mated to one person and not be that person's mate, it isn't at all possible. There are turned werewolves, but a person can only be turned into a werewolf by an alpha. And then that changed person joins that alpha's pack. There are also born werewolves. These werewolves are stronger and they tend to be more unique compared to turned werewolves. They can be trackers with highly heightened senses, brutes with highly heightened density to their bones, or protectors with highly heightened skills of agility and tactics. There are three stages of transformation for werewolves. The first is normal human form, but they have better senses than humans. The second is sub-change; they look human except for their eyes glow, have wolf canines, wolf ears, and tails. The third is full wolf, they are their wolf._

_When werewolves are born they are born human looking except for the wolf ears on their heads, wolf canines in their mouths, and their furry tails. They feel a strong connection to their mates, but they can't truly mate until both of them turn sixteen. No werewolf only has one child, they give birth to more than one child, but the survival of one or more of the babies isn't guaranteed. _

_When any werewolves mate, all that they want to do is be as close as they can be to their mates. They tend to look like inseparable couples because they only want to hold on to their mates. Normally a male werewolf will be more dominant in the relationship, but the girls can be more equal or more dominating than the male if they are born werewolves. Werewolves only have to have eye contact to truly mate when they both turn sixteen. The male tends to mate before their female because the boys tend to watch the girls more than the girls watch the movements of the boys. It is impossible for a werewolf to do it before they are mated; there is a chemical that goes off in their brains to stop them from doing it before they are mated._

_When werewolves change from wolf form back they are half naked. All that they wear is their undergarments. To be more specific, females are only in their bras and underwear and males are in their underwear. Werewolves change into their wolf forms whenever they want, but an alpha can force an omega to change against their will. The first change is the most painful, but after the first change they don't feel any pain at all. All born werewolves change for the first time when they are six, but they can gain their extra abilities when they are five to make them trackers, brutes, or protectors._

**Me: Sorry, but this is just the descriptions! Chap 1 on way!**


	3. Chapter 2: Meet the Boys

**Me: Hi everyone! This site doesn't let me use it in some places, so here is chap 2!**

**Boys: This is our chapter! Whoo!**

**Me: Be quiet! Anyway, I don't own anything, but my personal imagination. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Meet the Boys**

**Brick:**

"You know you have beautiful eyes. And you have amazingly shaped lips. I wonder if those lips are as sweet as they seem." I said to a blonde girl with indigo purple eyes. She looked kind of cute, and my brothers and I are known to be on the lookout for cute girls. Only they have to be single because none of us feel like getting punched due to us hitting on another guy's girl. My brothers and I don't enjoy getting in fights with jealous boyfriends, well maybe Butch doesn't always mind fighting, but that's because he's an idiot that likes to get in fights sometimes.

"You're a real charmer aren't you? You'll just flirt with any girl won't you?" She asked me shaking her head back and forth a little and smiling a small smile. I lifted an eyebrow and watched her as she shifted from one leg to the other.

"Major, but I don't flirt with _every _girl. I only flirt with the beautiful and eligible girls." I said pushing the charm. She gave a loud sigh and looked at me with a little smile. Something was up, but I was too busy laying on the charm to care.

"Excuse me, what the hell do you think you're doing you week little omega?" A big built, bear sized teenage guy said from behind me. I turned around and looked up at him with confusion and disgust covering my face. The worst thing you can do is call someone a weak little omega. Omegas may be smaller built in wolf form, be a lower class of wolf, and have way less responsibilities, but they are not little weak creatures that depend on those of a higher wolf status.

"Who said that I was eligible?" The little blonde asked as I turned to look at her. Damn it, I'm screwed. Worst case scenario, he tries to beat the shit out of me and maybe I get a split lip. Best case scenario, I can explain that the truth is that I didn't know that she was taken and that I'd just walk away and find someone single to talk to. But with my luck, the former will be the full extent of what's going to happen.

"Look, I didn't know. So why don't I just walk away and we can all just forget about this whole awkward situation." I said as I put both my hands up in surrender and began to walk away when his hand grabbed my shoulder, bad move.

"What, so you can just go hit on some other guy's girl? No, I don't think so. You're going to pay the consequences you weak little omega trash." The guy said as he turned me around to face him. He really shouldn't have touched me.

Right before I was all the way turned around I brought my fist up and punched him right in the nasal and oral area. He let go of me and stumbled back holding his nose. He pulled back his hand to see the red of the blood and looked at me with death in his eyes. Before he could hit or attack me back, my brothers were at my side, both smirking at him.

"Go ahead; try to hit our brother again. You will have worse than a bloody nose if you dare try anything." Boomer said smirking at the bear like dude with a bleeding nose.

"I mean you aren't against hitting the three Jojo alpha boys now are you?" Butch said, his smile getting bigger as realization set into the mind of the bear like dude and the cute blonde. "Sorry, we haven't exactly been introduced, have we? I'm Butch Jojo, this is my brother Boomer Jojo and this guy that you were about to hit is my other brother Brick Jojo. Now, would you like to try that whole 'get in a fist fight at a party like a stereotypical loser' thing again?" Butch said giving emphasis to his every word.

"N-no. N-no that w-won't be n-necessary." The bear like guy said looking scared as all get out. It was actually quite funny.

"And hey, Omegas aren't little or weak. So you think about that before you go calling someone a weak little omega. Because I would hate to have to see you again, I would have to kick your ass." Boomer said as the guy shook his head and stumbled back and began to leave.

"By the way, we're through." The blonde said as an afterthought for the bear like guy. "But you and I, well we can just start right now." She looked me up and down before grabbing my arm and pulling me behind her to one of the abandoned hallways.

The truth is that my brothers and I were at this amazing party that this crazy ass omega guy named Ben was throwing. The party was in his family's house while his parents are away. He isn't actually a part of the Jojo pack, but the packs are in alliance, so it's okay to cross into their territory and vice versa.

The blonde stops in the middle of the abandoned and somewhat dark hallway and begins kissing me. Oh, yeah, this is the perfect thing to happen. Just like how I wanted it to go tonight. She pushed us up against a wall and we began to go into complete make out mode. After a few minutes or so her baby blue shirt and my maroon red shirt are on the floor and her hands are trailing all over my chest. She begins to undo her mini skirt so that now she just stands there half naked in front of me. Before I know it my jeans are unzipped. That's when it happened, the inevitable ending to this fun encounter. That burning, searing feeling in my chest and my mind screaming for me to pay attention and get out of there.

"Damn it." I whisper as I re-zip my pants and pull my shirt over my head furiously. The blonde looks at me like I'm crazy, but honestly I just have to get out of here. I mumble a sorry without looking back at her and push my way through the crowd and to the front door. I then push through the people on the front lawn until I reach the sidewalk, where Boomer is already waiting, looking as pissed as I am.

"You too?" Boomer asks me as I stop in front of him and give him a sideways nod. This always happens to us. We just can't get a break. Stupid chemical reaction in our brains that doesn't allow us to have any fun what-so-ever.

"Me three." Butch says as he storms over to us. His shirt is a little wrinkled and the buttons aren't exactly it the right button holes, but he didn't get any better than Boomer or I did.

**Boomer:**

Both my brothers and I just can't get passed the chemicals in our brains long enough to seal the deal. Do you know how frustrating it is to still be stuck as a virgin? It is as terrible as everyone seeing that you still need a night light even though you're a twenty-eight year old werewolf with a mate/wife. Now that actually happened to someone at a negotiations meeting about a year ago.

"Well, we should probably be heading home. This is extremely boring just staying here." Brick said scratching the back of his head.

"That and we really don't want to have to try to explain this whole embarrassing thing to the girls that we were just making out with and then rudely left half naked." Butch said beginning to walk to the street to hail a cab. Brick and I turned in time to see the three girls searching the crowd for us. Brick and I decided we might want to just go help Butch and get out of here.

The cab drove through the night time streets and Brick and I watched out the windows. Butch sat in the middle and tapped his foot lightly on the ground. The streets looked eerie and spooky at this time of night. It was just beginning to truly get dark, but some places along the streets were already drenched in the shadows of night.

My brothers and I watched as we came rolling up to the edge of the Jefferson Pack's territory. Ben and his siblings are part of the Jefferson Pack, so we had gone to their territory. When the cab rolled to a stop we all climbed out and found that waiting for us at the edge of our territory was our best friend Mitch. Mitch is about a year older than us, but he's just an omega, so he listens to us.

"Your dad is going to be pissed when he sees you three." Mitch said shaking his head in disappointment.

"Oh, shit! The Jojo Pack ball was tonight wasn't it? Damn it I so wanted to attend that more than I wanted to attend a wild party!" Butch said with sarcasm dripping off of every word. He began to fix the buttons on his shirt when Mitch raised an eyebrow at him in curiosity.

"I know you guys just want to have fun, and I'm not saying you shouldn't go to parties. All I'm saying is that you three have responsibilities, responsibilities that you have to be aware of because you're alphas. And you're next in line. But you guys keep acting like omegas, and _I'm_ the omega." Mitch said giving emphasis with his hands. Something wasn't right; Mitch would usually cover for us and beg us to tell him all about it.

"You met someone!" Brick said his voice increasing as he spoke and a smile of disbelief formed. But that makes sense; he doesn't want to know about any other girls because he's found one. "Who is she? What does she look like? Is she hot?" Brick pestered as we all stared at Mitch, telling him to tell us everything about this mystery girl he met.

Mitch let out a little growl and then launched into telling us everything, "Her name is Robin and she is gorgeous. She has shoulder length light brown hair that is so soft, softer than those fuzzy, poofy cats. Her voice is so beautiful that it melts your heart. And she is beyond amazingly hot. I met her when we were getting around the crowd. She had gotten bumped and her drink spilled onto me a little, but as she was saying sorry and I was about to yell at her and call her an idiot, I saw her eyes and it was all over. She's perfect!" Mitch was looking out into the space with a huge smile on his face.

"When are you going to see her again?" I asked. He's are best friend, we're allowed to know all the little details.

"I'm going to see her tomorrow. We have it all set up, she's from a different pack and she has their pack ball tomorrow. And she asked me to attend as her date. But it's later on, so we can hang out before I have to go." Mitch said looking back at us.

"Good, because I'm not giving up my best friend for the whole day." Butch said putting his arm around Mitch's shoulders. "We should be getting home, before our alpha father decides that we are too irresponsible to be let outside of the pack territory without guard dog chaperones." Butch said walking home. Brick and I started to head home behind him and Mitch.

After about ten minutes of complete silent walking, we arrived to the border of houses that are in our pack territory. We walked between the houses and start to come out into the main area of our pack town square, I still don't really know what to call it, when Butch and Mitch stopped in front of us. Brick and I were about to yell at him until we saw the reason they had stopped. There was a wolf with black paws and a black tail, dark tan-blonde body, and auburn ears and head. We are so dead.

The wolf turned back and pulled on his long, furry rimmed coat and jeans. He basically looks like a king wearing only jeans and cape/coat thing. He really didn't look happy, but who could blame him, we had skipped out on one of our responsibilities as the next in line alphas. We would have ran and hid, if only we could figure out how to move our feet that had planted themselves to the ground as he looked at us disapprovingly.

"I expected better of you boys. I give you enough free time to go and goof off. But I thought you understood the importance of doing what is asked of you and living up to your responsibilities. You obviously don't, so I have to punish you. You three are not allowed out of our territory for the rest of the week." Our father, Matthew Jojo, said looking at us very disappointedly. We would have complained, but we knew from past experience that all that did was increase our chances of a longer 'grounding'.

"Alpha, sir, can they still attend my 'Free in the Woods' party in a week?" Mitch said shrinking to show his submission as an omega to our father the head alpha. All omegas, and even the other alphas in our pack, show their submission to our father when they are talking to him. It's natural instinct for them.

"Hm, I guess that that would be okay. But only if you three agree to one thing with no complaint or objection. Do we have a deal?" Our father asked us. My brothers and I turned to each other nodded and looked back at our father; I mean how bad could the deal be?

**Mitch:**

None of us were expecting the deal that Alpha Matthew had made. It was too surprising, too hard to understand, and too shocking to comprehend. I mean, who would have been ready for what he had requested. I'm glad I'm not an alpha!

As soon as we were left alone, we walked toward the old tree hut that the alphas had built for the children in the Jojo pack. The alphas wanted the children to have a place to pretend and have some 'out of the way' fun. It worked because no child has ever bothered the adults again. Butch, Brick, and Boomer were really upset on our walk here, but cheered up immediately when we passed some girls.

"Well, as you always know, I need help with my 'Fun in the Woods' party. So we need ideas on what the hell we can do!" I said as soon as we found our section of the giant tree hut. We sectioned it off a long time ago so that we could have our privacy.

**Butch:**

We spent hours talking about what the theme of Mitch's 'Fun in the Woods' party was going to be. And what would be required for each theme. We went through _a lot_ of themes! Of course a lot of them had flaws that were couldn't really get around.

For example, one theme was beach and bikinis. Of course with four teenage guys the idea of seeing a bunch of half-naked girls is a dream come true, but that one doesn't work because it's a really cold and windy November season. So sadly no one can just change into wolf form and come and then change back and we don't get to see half naked girls in bikinis. Another idea theme was a couples theme because then there is the whole aspect of you can mingle and kiss pretty much the whole time, only problem is that Brick, Boomer, and I are single.

There was also a Black and White theme; a Half masked theme, a New Year's theme, Halloween theme, and a Hunt theme. But none of us really want it to be formal, so the black and white or half masked themes didn't work. It's November so it isn't New Year's or Halloween, so those don't work. And we're supposed to stay in our human or sub-change forms and not our wolf forms, so the Hunt theme didn't work.

But we soon came up with a fool proof theme for the party. The theme was to be an Autumn Afternoon theme. Best part is that none of us had to do anything to prepare for the party. All we had to do was sit and wait and tell everyone about it.

"Hey we should probably go over who we should really let know about the party. I mean not all of the packs are fun loving and cool." Mitch said looking at us and lifting his shoulders.

"Well, we want most of the teenagers werewolves from the Jefferson Pack and the Ronic Pack because they how to party and have a good time. But we should be careful who we invite from the Fluen Pack because most of them know how to party, but they always party too hard." Boomer said using his hands to emphasize about each of the packs. And I had to agree with him, the Fluen Pack tends to take stuff to buzz them too hard for a party.

"Also we should invite the Angel Pack because they know how to loosen up enough to have a perfectly amazing party." Brick said with a smile. "They also have the hottest girls. And the party needs as many as it can get!" We all began to laugh.

When we all calmed down and could breathe normally again, I said, "We should probably invite all the hot girls from the packs to get the right amount of hot girls at the party."

"We also have to invite Robin and her three best friends from the Utonium Pack. I know that the Utonium Pack is known for being the big rule keepers, but I'm not leaving Robin out and I think that she should be allowed to have at least a few people that she knows exceptionally well. I don't want her to be uncomfortable." Mitch said stating it more than asking for our opinion of the matter. "Besides it's my 'Fun in the Woods' party anyway."

We couldn't really argue with that because it was true, the whole thing is Mitch's. We're only helping him out due to the fact that he's our best friend. We continued to discuss the party and Mitch's new girl, Robin. I would never admit this out loud, but I really hope he doesn't leave her because Mitch leaves girls beyond repair and broken. I really hope she truly is his mate. But that also means that Mitch will no longer age and will look and be the same age until something happens to his mate or happens to him. If one mate dies, the other becomes weakened and soon after will die without them.

My brothers and I are so close to being head alphas; we'll lead the pack together, because our mother died when we were really little. Too little to even remember anything about her. Our dad says that I have our mother's wild spirit, Brick has her hair color, and Boomer has her eyes. We love her and will always hold her in our hearts, but we didn't get to know her. Wow, my thoughts have taken a depressing turn.

"Hey, we should all be getting home. _You_ don't need to get into any trouble and _we_ don't need to get into any _more_ trouble." Brick said as we all shook our heads in agreement and started on our way out of the hut.

We said our good byes with Mitch and began our walk home. Our house isn't a mansion, but that doesn't make it a cave either. Just cause we turn into wolves doesn't mean we live like them. The walk was completely silent until Boomer broke it.

"I wonder if we'll ever meet our mates. I mean every single person has one, no matter what they are. We all have a significant person that we are meant to be with, but do you think we'll ever actually find them?" Boomer asked, his face scrunching up in wonder.

"I hope so! I really don't feel like being alone my whole life. I mean I really just want to find the one person that I-" I began before being interrupted.

"That you can screw with. Yeah, yeah, yeah. We all want to find the one person that we can-" Brick interrupted, making me annoyed.

"No, I was not saying that! I was saying that I want to find the one person that I can watch and want to learn more about. I hope that I can one day, soon hopefully, just feel the electricity and love that our father felt for our mother. I mean, yeah, I'm not exactly a mature person and I would like to stop being a… v-word, but I also just want to understand what kind of love our parents had for each other first hand." I said very sentimentally. Our father had told us about the kind of love he had and still has for our mother, but I want to feel it and understand.

"I like that. I'm with Butch. I think that we will, but I'm not sure exactly when. I just know that I want to feel and understand what love is and what being mated feels like." Brick said smiling a little. We all looked up to see that we had reached home.

"Well look what we have here. The three responsibility runaways!" Jude, our eighteen year old brother, said practically tackling us. Luckily we caught our footing and just ended up laughing at almost falling. "You know Butch, your hair looks like a gay singer guy's hairstyle." Jude said draping his arm over my shoulders.

"Which one?" I ask wondering if I should be offended or complimented.

"Adam Lambert." He replied as we all headed in.

"I'm okay with that. It means that I can convince a girl to go through For Your Entertainment with me." I said wiggling my eyebrows and getting everyone to laugh.

**Me: Well there you go! Please review! I hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 3: Meet the Girls

**Me: Well, here is my next chapter! I hope you like this one!**

**Girls: This one is about us!**

**Me: Yup! As you know i don't own anything, but my overactive imagination, my laptop, and my chubby cat.**

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Girls**

**Robin:**

"Tonight was amazing! Oh, the way he talked and walked! It was so amazing and perfect. I could melt from how perfect it all was!" I said thinking about the omega boy I met at the Jojo Pack Ball. He was just a perfect gentlemen and he was so handsome.

"Oh, my, god! I'm going to die from how amazing he is and how sweet he was! I think I'll die every second I'm not with him!" Buttercup, one of my best friends, said sarcastically and with a dramatic emphasis. I narrowed my eyes at her and threw one of the pillows from off of the living room couch. Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles were all over at my house after I called them and told them that I needed a girls' discussion immediately. They had happily complied; they'd been over for a few hours now.

"Oh, Buttercup, why don't you just shut up?" Bubbles said scowling at her sister, who returned the scowl with extra emphasis. "Well, I think that that is just so Cinderella of you. It sounds so romantic!" Bubbles said as she put her head on her hands. Buttercup was laying on the floor with the pillow I'd thrown at her propping her head up, Blossom was sitting cross-legged on the same couch as me, and Bubbles was laying on her stomach on the perpendicular couch. I had my legs over Blossom.

"I have to agree with Bubbles! So did you invite him to come to the Utonium Pack ball tomorrow?!" Blossom asked poking my leg with a huge smile on his face.

"It just so happens that I did ask him and he said that he would very much enjoy attending the Utonium Pack ball tomorrow night." I said as a huge smile that I had been trying to hide formed, too strong to deny anymore.

**Bubbles:**

Robin was blushing and smiling like crazy! She looks so happy! I wish I could find a guy that was decent enough to lay on that kind of charm with me. I mean I love that she found a great guy; it just makes me wish that I could meet someone like that myself. I want my own Cinderella story, and I also want the pretty Cinderella dress.

I know Blossom well enough to know that she dreams of finding someone who makes her head spin. And that she wants to live a fairytale meeting with a nice, cute guy as well. She wants a guy to charm her and make her feel like she is important enough to want to just make plans and decide on things every day because he can't stand not being around her.

I also know Buttercup. She likes to hide the fact that she really does think that Robin's experience at the Jojo Pack ball is envious. She doesn't like others to see that she truly is a romantic loving girl at heart. But she is a romantic loving girl at heart, and she wants to meet a guy just as much as Blossom and I both do. She wants to meet a guy that will let her pull him around and will just smile because he cares. Buttercup likes to hide the fact that she is as romantically soft and squishy as Blossom and I are. Buttercup is the tough sister, but she's also the 'dream about his kiss' kind of sister.

"You do know that this guy could just be using you. That really what he's interested in is your ass." Buttercup bluntly said shrugging. We all scowled at her, but she didn't care. "Well, it is possible. I mean have you seen your ass, it's amazing. And so is Blossom's ass, Bubble's ass, and my ass; the main thing is that that is all that guys really care about at our age. They care about how good your ass is or how prominent your boobs are. I just don't want to see you get hurt just because some guy just wanted you for your ass… or your boobs." Buttercup said half shrugging.

"Buttercup, why don't you just-" Blossom began with a disappointed tone to her voice. Her bangs were getting a little long, but she still looked good. Blossom was scowling at Buttercup and Buttercup was scowling back. They can act like such children, we all can. But that's because we're teenage sisters. But just because we act like children it doesn't mean that we don't become a united front against our eighteen year old brother, Ian, when we need to.

"No, I'll take Buttercup's advice and be careful. I mean we all know what it feels like to just have a guy act interested in us because of our boobs or asses." Robin said agreeing with Buttercup. And she was right; we do know what it feels like to have a guy hit on us for our assets. Our boobs aren't big and neither are our butts, but they are what makes us look like teenage girls, so we have gotten hit on.

"It is best to be safe and careful. I mean this guy may have intentions that we don't yet know." I suggested with a shrug. I began to move my legs back and forth slowly. I also just want Robin to be okay and not get hurt. She's like a sister to us. We would hate to see her hurt by some guy that only liked her for her assets.

"Hey, Robin?" Buttercup said making us all turn to look at her.

"Yeah? What is it Buttercup?" Robin asked looking curiously at Buttercup. Buttercup began to sit up and put her hands behind her to prop her up.

"What is this guy's name? Because honestly you haven't told us yet, unless you want us to just call him 'the guy you met at the Jojo Pack ball'." Buttercup said making us all realize that Robin hadn't told us the guy's name. We knew stuff about him, but we didn't know his name. Huh, wonder how we didn't realize that sooner.

"Oh, I totally forgot to tell you his name! Well his name is Mitch. He has dark brown hair, brown eyes that just make you want to melt, and this lopsided smile that just-" Robin said going off into la-la-land.

"Makes your heart race?!" Buttercup said surprised and wondering.

"Yeah… how did you know that Buttercup? Do you know him? Did you guys ever date or something? Did something happen between you two?" Robin asked panicking now that Buttercup had finished her sentence.

"No. I only know that because you said that the first minute we got here. You said that you met a 'prince with brown hair, chocolate eyes, and smile that just makes your heart race.' I'm only teasing you now Robin. I have never even met this Mitch guy. But I will meet him tomorrow night." Buttercup said smiling as Robin launched another pillow at her.

That's when it began. What do you get when you give four teenage girls pillows and an open room? Well, you get a cliché 'girls' sleepover' pillow fight! Our pillow fight started when Buttercup tried to launch the pillow back at Robin, but ended up hitting Blossom in the face. We all gaped at this and Buttercup quickly hid behind me when Blossom threw the pillow back at her. The pillow then ended up hitting me and it all started.

We ended up laughing on the floor with no pillows at all. We couldn't stop and we couldn't breathe we were laughing so badly. When we finally got our laughing under control, we all looked at each other and began to crack up laughing all over again. It was a constant chain of events until we had to leave.

"Don't forget that we love you and that we'll rip Mitch's head off if he hurts you and you want us to rip his head off for you." Buttercup said as we all headed out. Tonight was fun.

**Blossom:**

Bubbles, Buttercup, and I are all walking home through the town square when we see a wolf trotting up to us. We all smile and wave to him as he turns back and puts on the jeans that Buttercup threw him. He walked up to us and hugged us, as we hugged back and rolled our eyes.

"I thought we told you that you weren't allowed to go on a run unless you had someone with you while you do so. You have been weaker and been getting weaker each and every day." I said scolding our father, Alpha John Utonium, after we were all done hugging. Buttercup crossed her arms and Bubbles put her hands on her hips.

"I'm perfectly fine. I can run all on my own. I don't need a nurse maid and you three are my daughters, not my caretakers. Why can't you three be trouble making, hormonal, rebellious teenagers?" Our father said shaking his head in fake disappointment.

"We're hormonal, more so than normal human teenage girls, but we don't know how to be rebellious or trouble making because-" Buttercup said uncrossing her arms to give emphasis.

"We have absolutely everything that we need and want right here, in our pack territory and beyond. You let us have free will and free reign all day, every day. Why do we need to be trouble makers or be rebellious if we are kind of spoiled?" Bubbles finished for Buttercup. Buttercup crossed her arms again and we all nodded in agreement with smiles on our faces.

"Hm, because you've lost so much in the short span of your lives. I just want you to feel that you can have what you want because you've lost things that are so important." Our father said with a small smile. But we understood what he was referring to. "We should be getting home." He said after a few seconds of silence. He pulled his jacket on from where he'd laid it. It was a thick light yellow and pale orange rimmed white sweatshirt-like jacket. Normally it would look terrible, but our father can pull the jacket off in a good way. He is a naturally handsome guy, but he already gave his heart to someone who cherished it and died with it happily.

"Why were you out here for a run anyway? I mean aren't you supposed to be supervising the set-up of the Utonium Pack ball for tomorrow night?" I asked wrapping my arm around my father's waist in a side hug and we started walking home. Buttercup put her arm around Bubble's waist like had with our father and Bubbles did the same for Buttercup. They walked behind us as we walked home.

"Yeah, don't you have that big responsibility of supervising?!" Buttercup said with a hint of amusement in her voice. Our father is big on us sticking to our word and following through on our promises. He always tells us that we have to do our best and we can accomplish what we need to. He expects us to be responsible and not skip out on any of our responsibilities.

"Well…" Our father said with a hint of shame in his tone.

"Daddy! You didn't decide to go on a run to just get away from your responsibilities, did you?!" Bubbles said in a scolding and questioning tone. "You always tell us that if we have a responsibility we need to stick to it and be responsible. What kind of image and message are you sending us for your decision to skip out and not be as responsible as you're expected to? We are next in line, but you are the alpha right now. You are supposed to be sending the image of a responsible alpha that the pack can count on. What image does this send to our pack?!" Bubbles said putting her free hand on her hip.

"I'm sorry, I know. But it's so boring! I mean why do I have to sit and listen to those bickering people talk about what the theme is, what the venue was going to be, what the refreshments and food would be, etc.? I don't want to sit there and listen to them." He whined.

"Well too bad. You have responsibilities and you will live up to them. If you don't, you will be dealing with three very upset, hormonal, teenage werewolf girls. And trust me when I say that that is not something you want to happen. Do you remember the incident eleven years ago?" Bubbles said as our father's eyes widened and gulped. "And we were five. The damage we did as five year olds is now heightened due to eleven years, teenage hormones, and sharper teeth and claws." Bubbles said going into her sub-change form. We all look adorable in our sub-change form, especially Buttercup, even if she refuses to accept and admit it.

Our father's eyes widened even further and he gulped even louder. This caused us to all start to laugh hysterically. We finally made it back and finished our dad's responsibilities together before getting home and to bed.

"Where is he?! He made sure to get permission. He could come, so where is he?!" Robin freaked out as we all stood in our pack gowns and masks put up off of our faces. All pack balls are masquerade themed. It's almost eight thirty, an hour and a half after it had started, and Mitch, I think that's his name, isn't here yet.

"I'm getting cold and I haven't even danced with anyone yet. None of us have, maybe we should just go in and come check and see if he arrives in another half hour. Or can we at least go inside and see if he shows up later?! I mean he could show up and see you waiting inside for him and he'll figure that you stayed warm and waited for him. He'll see that you look lovely in the light and warmth of the pack ballroom instead of a purple and blue wolfcicle waiting for him outside!" Bubbles said bouncing to see if she could stay warm and keep her blood going.

**Buttercup:**

This Mitch guy better show soon or I'll beat his ass for standing Robin up. And I'll beat his ass again just for making me wait out here in the cold for him in my ankle length, pale green and white strapless dress with shiny see through sleeves, like crystals, that looped over my middle finger. And Bubbles was bouncing like a maniac to stay warm, Blossom was hugging herself and rubbing her arms. My sisters are wearing identical dresses to mine only that Blossom is wearing a pink and white version and Bubbles is wearing a blue and white version. Robin is wearing a lavender and silver dress that looks like Miss Congeniality's dress.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, a huge cold breeze came rushing past us. It is a freezing November night and I have to wear a dress that barely has sleeves to keep me warm. This is really pissing me off, why is he so late. Another breeze pushes against me and my sisters, at a stronger current than the first breeze.

"That's it! I'm done waiting out here with you! I am going into the warmth of the ballroom! I'm getting too cold! I will not let myself become a wolfcicle! You can tell me if he shows, but I'll be inside!" I said when the breeze died down. I rubbed my freezing cold arms and turned around to go inside with every other sane person.

"Buttercup! Wait, what if he shows up? I wanted you three to wait with me so that he could meet you three right away. You three are my best friends and I feel that it's important that you meet him and that he meets you! Please just stay out here with me until he arrives!" Robin begged looking panicked when I was walking into the ballroom with Bubbles right behind me.

"Robin if I stay out here to meet him, the minute he decides to show his ass I will punch him in the face for making me stay out here in the cold. Now if you want me to be polite and at least somewhat kind to him, then I need to go get warm. If I stay out here I will hit him and I will not stop until he understands how cold I am, but if I go inside and get warm until he decides to show his ass to this pack ball like he promised you, then he will be able to leave with injuries sustained. Now tell me, would you rather he has a bloody nose or not?!" I yelled at Robin. She knows that when I am too cold or too warm, that I will only last so long before yelling. She looked at me worried, then at the dark entry path to the pack ballroom building, then to me and back.

"Okay, let's go inside." Robin said defeated. We all walked out of the cold and into the warmth of the pack ballroom. There was a warm, roaring fire in one of the walls of the room. My sisters, Robin, and I all went and stood next to it to warm up from standing outside for so long. We put our masks down and set them perfectly on our faces. My hair was put into a loose side braid and my bangs were clipped away, as were Bubble's and Blossom's bangs and hair. It was traditional, female hairstyle for those that are alphas in the pack. It was supposed to separate us from the other females at the ball.

"Do you mind if I have this dance?" a boy with dirty blonde hair asked Bubbles. She quickly obliged and they went to go dance. Not soon after a boy with dyed blue hair came and asked Blossom to dance, she obliged as well. It left Robin and me alone, we talked about what the Mitch guy looks like and how serious it might be between them.

"Here, why don't I go get us some drinks, it will help us relax." I suggested when it looked like Robin was about to jump out of her skin. She nodded and I went to grab us some of the non-alcoholic drinks for us. When I returned I saw that Robin was arguing with some guy that I didn't recognize. I quickly made my way over to find out what the big fuss was all about.

"I was waiting for you! You took two hours to get here and I don't understand why! What were you doing that made you late for this?! Where were you, I was so worried!" Robin said whisper yelling at the guy I didn't recognize, their masks not over their faces.

"I was just hanging out with my three best friends. We were busy at this party that someone was throwing and we decided that we couldn't have any fun after a few hours, so we left and then I changed and came here." He said nonchalantly with a shrug.

"You're late because you and your jerk off friends were trying to sleep with girls at some random person's party!" Robin whisper-screamed. He shrugged and had an expression that said 'so what if it is', and that was the last straw!

I stormed over to them and poured both of our flavored water, all I could really find, on his head. Robin was trying not to laugh while he was open-mouthed and horrified. "That is for acting like an ass, showing up late, having jack-asses for best friends, going to a party just to sleep with girls, making us wait in the cold for you, and hurting my best friend and still acting like there's nothing wrong with it. If you ever want to see Robin again and not be immediately neutered, then you will treat her with the correct amount of respect and decency." I almost yelled at him.

"You…b-" He began to say to me.

"Bitch, is that what you want to call me? Because yeah, I am a bitch and you can kiss my ass!" I said as he stood there open-mouthed and Robin holding back her smile. "Robin is my best friend and she doesn't deserve to be stuck worrying about a guy that doesn't deserve her. I mean damn, she even wrote you a song." I said beyond pissed off at a guy I don't even know because he hurt my best friend.

"What… kind of song?" He asked hesitant and curious looking between Robin and I. Robin looked mortified, but I still looked pissed. What am I kidding, I _am_ still pissed!

"It's a song that expresses just how I f-feel about y-you." Robin said trying to look confident and strong. She looked on the verge of crying, but she was holding them back to prove that she was tough enough to not cry in front of him.

"If I said that I would never look at another girl for the rest of my life, and that I was only to ever want you, would you and your three best friends come to my 'Fun in the Woods' party and sing your song?" He asked looking into Robin's eyes.

"I can't really sing…" Robin said fiddling with her hands and looking down at her feet in embarrassment.

"If you agree to that and swear on your life that you will spend more time with Robin and less time with your…jerk friends, then I will sing her song and other songs at your 'Fun in the Woods' party." I said trying to help Robin keep a guy that seems to like her enough to even come and tell her the honest truth.

"I agree. But will you take me back?" He asked looking shyly at Robin. She looked at him and smiled. I sighed and pushed her into his arms. They accidently kissed when I pushed her, but that made them both sub-change and it seems they have found their mate! Oh, I love when an accident can bring two people together! Okay, yeah, I'm kind of a romantic loving girl. But I am a hormonal teenage girl!

I decided to just leave them alone and walk around. A small smile on my face. I watched as both my sisters danced with as much patience as they could muster. Bubbles was dancing with the boy that had asked her, but they were dancing like Mia in Princess Diaries: the Royal Engagement. And Blossom was dancing with a guy like the Duke of Weasel town from Frozen. I was smiling and trying not to laugh.

"Would you like to dance?" A masculine voice I know all too well. I smile and my cheeks get a bit of pink to them. I inhale and turn as I exhale. I put one of my hands on my hip and smirk at the strawberry blonde, gray-green eyed boy holding his hand out to me. I roll my eyes and take his hand. He smiles and takes us to the dance floor. "I think they're jealous!" He whispered in my ear, making me giggle. "I mean I am dancing with a gorgeous young girl with an amazing smile, shining hair, beautiful eyes, and a 'you touch me wrong and I'll neuter you' attitude. Okay, only I really know that last part. But all the boys in this room are jealous of me because I'm dancing with you." He said looking around before whispering it to me.

"If only they knew how special you are to even deserve a second of my time." I whispered to him dramatically. He laughed and fake scowled at me. He knew I was kidding with him. "What no Nina tonight?" I ask looking him at his eyes as he looks down at me.

"No, my exceptional mate had some things to do within her own pack. She told me to save her a dance and make sure you dance at least two songs. This is only one, so you better be prepared to dance a second one with me. There is no way I'm not going to dance with your beautiful behind. Even if you are a pain in my behind." He said with a smile as I gasped and shook my head in disbelief.

"I hate you." I said completely kidding.

"I love you too!" He said rubbing my head like always. And I know he means it, but I scowl at him before laughing. "So any potential guys even here?!" He asked as the song ends. The next song is announced and the partners are changed for most everyone. But we stick together. **(A/N look up miss mystic dance tvd, that's what they dance like!)**

"No, not at all." I say as we spin the first time. "Besides, why do you care?" I ask as we do the third turn, looking at him suspiciously. He smiles at me and we come together and dance together. I have always loved this dance, but I have never understood why.

"I have right to know for one." He says as we dance. He doesn't say much for a while; we just listen to the music and dance accordingly. Finally, at the end when we finally separate from each other and clap, we both walk over to the side to talk. "And second, I will always worry about you being stuck alone and just not finding happiness until you find someone else to dance with. And then I'll worry about him treating you well. All the normal stuff." He said.

"What do you mean all the normal stuff?" I asked kind of confused.

"I mean that I have the right to worry about you, Bubbles, and Blossom all I like and make sure that no guy ever hurts any of you." He said in a matter-of-a-fact tone. "I am your older brother!" He said before we both sighed a laugh and smiled.

"Yeah, but you're only two years older than us Ian. So don't act all strong and mighty. We may still need you sometimes, but we can mostly handle ourselves." I said getting him to smile wider before hugging me. I love my older brother, and he loves me. We stick together through thick and thin, all of us.

"Now, go have some fun and dance your ass off!" He said before letting go of me. "And remember to knock their socks off at that 'Fun in the Woods' party. You've got the voice of an angelic wolf, use them proud!" Ian said before walking off with his hands in his dress pants' pockets.

**Me: I hope you liked it!**

**Girls: You met us! We hope you liked it! Stick with us!**

**Me: Read and Review! I'll be writing as much as I can!**


	5. Chapter 4: Fun in the Woods Party

**Me: Hey! Well here is another Chapter! Just so you all understand, I know i say Omega, but i actually realized now that i mean Beta. So when i say Omega please realize that i mean Beta unless i actually talk about omegas in a way that are actually omegas. Though i may have caught that and it was pointed out to me, thank you Lys Dis love you, i may accidentally just call them omegas still, i do mean Beta. I will try to catch myself, but i just want you to be patient with me. I'm trying!**

**BC: Hi! that was emotional and heartfelt!**

**Blossom: Hi!**

**Bubbles: Hi! Well she wanted them to not be confused.**

**Boys: Hi! **

**ALL: She doesn't own any of us!**

**Me: I only own my crazyness! This is a really long chap! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: Fun in the Woods Party<strong>

**Brick:**

Mitch's 'Fun in the Woods' party is tomorrow night, but my brothers and I haven't seen Mitch since three nights ago when we went to the Angel Pack's main partier's party. When we realized that we were still screwed, we left and Mitch went to meet his mysterious and hot new girlfriend. But the next morning when we went to go see how it went and if he wanted to hang out, he wasn't home.

The one thing is that we haven't seen Mitch at all for three days. It normally wouldn't bother my brothers and me, but normally we would at least hang out for at least an hour talking about his party. It's like he's just disappeared off the face of the earth. The minute anyone sees him, they're to tell Butch, Boomer, or I where he is so that we can talk to him. We have to find out what's going on.

"Alpha Brick?" One of the omegas in the Jojo pack said.

"Yeah, what is it?" I ask trying to keep the frustration out of my voice.

"Well, we just spotted and stopped Omega Mitch Michaelson. You did want us to stop him for you, did you not?" He asked as my mind registered what he was saying.

"Yes, do my brothers know?" I asked looking at him curiously.

"Yes, Alpha Brick. They have already been informed and are going over there now." He said with confidence. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Thank you. Would you mind taking me, so that I can meet up with my brothers?" I asked as he nodded and started to lead me to where Mitch was being held and my brothers were heading to. Now we get to find out why he's been avoiding us.

**Boomer:**

My brothers and I arrived at the same time, surprisingly. We all see that Mitch is arguing with some of the omegas stationed at the edge of the Jojo Pack territory to make sure we don't leave like we did three nights ago. Our dad would not be happy about that. But they agreed to not tell him if we promised to not do it again. And we asked that they look out for Mitch, so that we could catch him to talk to him and find out why he hasn't been around.

"What's going on?!" Butch asked, he meant it in the way of what was Mitch doing. Mitch turned to us and looked like he was mad. The omegas were not letting him leave, and he seemed to be mostly upset about that.

"These guys went let me out! I have to be somewhere! And if I'm late I'll get my ass kicked and never live it down! Can you guys get them to hurry up and let me pass? I really have to go!" Mitch said desperation and frustration evident in his tone of voice.

"Butch meant where have you been and why are you ditching us all the time?! And where the hell have you been ditching us to or who have you been ditching us for?!" I asked figuring that maybe Mitch was avoiding us and hanging with someone else this whole time. Mitch looked at me surprised, and then looked to Butch, then to Brick.

"Look, guys, I've found her! I have found my mate and I just don't want to lose her. But if I don't adhere to some of the guidelines that she set, then she'll stop seeing me for a while and she won't attend my party tomorrow. We hang out all the time and we've had so much fun, but I can't just blow her off anymore. Last time I ended up with grape flavored hair and a threat of being neutered if I ever repeated the offense. I would love to hang, but I really want to see her more. You'll understand when you find your mates. Besides, we're coming back around here to hang out, but I have to go pick her up. So if you want to meet her, then you have to tell them to let me go." Mitch said tapping his foot and biting his lower lip.

"Go ahead dude. Bring her back around, so that we can meet her." Brick said nodding him off. As soon as Mitch was out of ear shot Brick said, "That way we can access for ourselves if she's worthy of Mitch or if she's meant to be shared. Maybe we can have fun messing with her while she's around." We all smirked at each other and went back home.

**Mitch:**

I hadn't known what to do. I knew I had to leave and Robin wouldn't care where we went today, but I don't really think she wants to meet the three that convinced me to go try to do it with random girls at a party. I'm sensing that she may get pissed about it or they'll piss me off by trying something. I know them too well. But I can't promise to bring her around and then just not bring her around; they'd get beyond pissed then. I made it to the Utonium Pack territory easily, and I found her even easier.

"MITCH!" Robin screamed in joy upon seeing me. She also jumped into my arms, hugging my neck as I hugged her waist and held her off the ground. I laughed when she squealed from me kissing her neck and tickling her. "Hey, you look like you're having a giant battle with yourself. What's up? Is something wrong?" She asked when I set her back down on the ground. She kept her arms around my neck and I kept my arms around her waist.

"My three best friends, the ones I was with at that party where we tried to you know, want to meet you. And the thing is that I know them well enough to know that you have to come meet them now because I promised and they hate when I break my promises to them. But I don't want you getting upset and I don't want them trying anything with you. I care too much about you and I don't want you to blame me for my friends." I said trying to tell her all about it.

"Are they important to you?" Robin asked looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah, they're my best friends for one. And they saved my life a long time ago as well." I said, she looked at me with a confused look and I sighed. "When I was about six years old I got lost in the woods and I was attacked by this wolverine because it must have recognized my scent since my father was a hunter, he died when I was seven, or something. And I was completely dying, I was born a werewolf, but I had never made the change. My mom had gone through so much pain each time she would change and I didn't want to experience that, so I had never changed. But in order to heal properly I needed to. My best friends came along and they calmed me down and convinced me to change into my wolf form. So I survived that day because of them." I confessed finally looking into Robin's eyes again.

"Well then… what are we waiting for?!" Robin asked exhaling and giving me a little smile. My whole heart just melted when she smiled, but she also melted my heart with her kindness. She didn't have to agree to come and endure Brick, Butch, and Boomer, but since they meant so much to me and because of our history, she's willing to put up with them long enough to go meet them. I love her so much! "Y-you d-do?!" Robin asked, her cheeks turning bright pink. I had said it out loud on accident.

"Y-Yeah, I love you Robin." I said smiling at her.

**Robin:**

Mitch loves me! He just said that he loves me…twice! I am so happy and so embarrassed right now! "I love you too Mitch!" I said without even thinking. He smiled at me and then he kissed me. Then continued to kiss all around my face. I began to laugh; I hope this never goes away! But we should probably start going!

Mitch and I walk hand-in-hand to the Jojo Pack territory. We just walk silently thinking about the words that we said to each other. When we finally arrived, we were greeted by guards that nodded and let us in. It was weird, but it's possible that they have a lot interest in protecting the pack. Besides the guards seemed awfully kind and happy with what they were doing, so why should I not be happy for them.

We were about to walk into the square when we were almost hit by three teenage guys. Mitch looked pissed and disappointed at them. "Can't you guys do anything that doesn't require you to be annoying?! I mean I'm holding up on my promise and you're practically slamming us to the ground! Can you guys be mature for at least two seconds?!" Mitch asked all three of them really annoyed.

"Hello, my name is Brick. I am the somewhat oldest compared to these two." The red head said extending his hand and we shook in greeting. Brick is a weird name, but maybe it was just easier at the time.

"Hello, my name is Boomer. I am the somewhat youngest compared to these two." The blonde said shaking hands with me. His name is also kind of strange. But he seems nice enough. I don't know why Mitch was so worried.

"Hello, my name is Butch. I am the somewhat middle child compared to these two, my brothers." The raven haired one said shaking hands with me. I seriously think that Mitch was freaking out for nothing. They aren't doing anything out of the ordinary that would be considered weird. "That was more than two seconds each Mitch." Butch said.

Boomer immediately grabbed my hand and pulled me to him, hard. "Why are you with our best friend?" Boomer asked really close to my face.

"I'm with Mitch because I lov-" I began before I was cut off by Brick grabbing my hand and spinning me to him. He was really close as well. A little too close for me to feel comfortable.

"Why not just have some fun with my brothers and me, I mean we could do so much and have so much fun." Brick said in a really creepy, disturbing, and perverted way. My eyes just widened, I couldn't get a word out of my mouth. I really just want to leave, I really just want them to let go of me. I was wrong about them, their names don't fit them. The name dick or ass would fit better!

_'__GRRRRRRRR_!' came the growl behind me. Brick, Boomer, and Butch all looked in the direction of the growl with astonished looks and began to laugh a little. Brick let go of me and stumbled back a little and turned to see a dark brown wolf with gray ears and glowing yellow eyes.

"We weren't going to hurt her Mitch, loosen up. We just wanted to know if she could handle having guys crowd around her, and we wanted to make sure that she wouldn't give into a random guy pressuring her into doing it with him. We happen to be looking out for you. But she is hot." Butch said looking at the wolf, Mitch, and crossed his arms over his chest. I looked back at Mitch and stumbled over to him. He immediately nuzzled his head into my hand and my leg.

After Mitch turned back and got some other clothes, he brought me back to Utonium Pack territory. He kissed me on the cheek and said sorry and good bye. After he left I raced to Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup's house to talk.

**Blossom:**

These guys sound like jerks! Robin told us the whole story as soon as we opened the door. And the way she talked about it brought me to the conclusion that they were really jerks like Robin had said they were when they had convinced Mitch to go partying with them a few nights ago. Robin told us how they had grabbed her and held her really tightly and talked perverted and had tried to pressure her into cheating on Mitch.

I wanted to head over there and give them a piece of my mind. Bubbles was mad and was ready to go with me and give them a piece of her mind as well while Buttercup looked like she was about ready to go with us to meet them and murder them for what they had done to Robin. Robin is like a sister to us. Ever since we had met her and she had told us that we weren't crazy for wanting to have ice cream and other frozen things in the winter. We have always been inseparable since then.

And we loved the idea of Robin finally finding her mate. Robin had told us everything after the Utonium Pack Ball. She told us how they had mated to each other, we can sadly only mate while we're in sub-change. We can't mate in human or wolf form, just sub-change form. And we had also met Mitch the day after the Utonium Pack Ball; Buttercup apologized for dumping drinks on his head at the ball.

"And then they actually stopped when a growl came from behind me. At the time I didn't know where or who it was, but then they let go of me and I saw that it was Mitch. And in that moment I just fell for him even more. He had shifted into his wolf form to tell them to back off. Then the green eyed one, the only one that hadn't grabbed me, told him that the other two were purposely pressuring me to make sure that I wouldn't cheat on Mitch. That they were looking out for him." Robin said, finishing her explanation of what had happened.

"Fine, I'll pound the first two and punch the last one in the nose. That way they know that they don't do anything like that to you ever again." Buttercup said taking the violent route to solving the problem of hormonal teenage werewolf boys.

"You can do that tomorrow at the 'Fun in the Woods' party of Mitch's. They are going to be there and we were invited, so there isn't any reason that we shouldn't go. Besides, we need to act more like teenagers and less like responsible adults right now. We can worry about being more mature when we become the pack leaders, can we not?" I ask looking around at both my sisters and Robin.

"Oh, yeah, we definitely deserve at least one day of being immature, rebellious and hormonal, trouble making female teenage werewolves! So tomorrow, starting from when we get up in the morning, we need to act like out of control teenagers, like our father had wanted us to be like. It's only fair that we do as our father asked, is it not?" Buttercup asked as we all began to laugh. Our father came in and looked at us suspiciously.

"Robin… what are you still doing over here? You were supposed to be home ten minutes ago. Your mother just called and asked why you weren't home yet." Our father asked looking at Robin who immediately began to frantically gather her stuff. "I told her that you were just finishing your discussion about something important and that you'd be on your way soon. So don't get hurt on your way home." He said smiling at us. Robin thanked him and us and said her good-byes before running out the door and booking it home. We all watched her until she disappeared from view.

"Girls… I have some news that concerns you. And I honestly can't keep putting it off any longer. It was something that was decided a long time ago and I just hope you will hear me out." Our father said when we all stopped looking out the window. We all looked at him worried, he never spoke like this and when he did it was to deliver bad news to those in the pack. Like if someone had lost their child and one day the child was found, but wanted nothing to do with their family, he would use this voice and tone.

"Daddy… what is it?" Bubbles asked hesitant to hear the answer.

**Bubbles:**

"WHAT?!" Buttercup screamed, jumping up off the floor where she had been sitting. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I couldn't do anything. Blossom just sat motionless like me. We just sat staring at our father shocked. "PLEASE TELL ME WE HEARD YOU WRONG?!" Buttercup screamed, snapping Blossom and I out of our stuck state.

"If you three heard me tell you that you three are all betrothed to the sons of another packs' next in line alphas to join and unify our packs into one, then you three heard me correctly." Our father said as calm as all get out. He just stood looking at us expressionless.

"ARE YOU F-" Buttercup began to scream at him. He didn't flinch; he didn't even move an inch. He just stood calm and cool. It was so frustrating.

"FREAKING KIDDING US! WHY WOULD YOU EVER AGREE TO FORCE US TO MARRY GUYS TO J-" I screamed interrupting Buttercup's screaming. But I was cut off from my screaming.

"JUST UNIFY THE PACKS! YOU WANT TO JOIN PACKS AND THE ONLY THOUGHT YOU HAD WAS TO FORCE US TO MARRY ALPHA MALE WEREWOLVES FROM A DIFFERENT PACK TO ACHIEVE THAT?! WHO'S STUPID IDEA WAS IT TO FORCE US TO MARRY GUYS TO JOIN THE PACKS?!" Blossom screamed interrupting me and getting really upset. It wasn't fair that we are expected to just go through with something that we weren't even allowed to have an opinion on!

"A few months after you were born, we had a meeting to decide how to achieve unification between the packs. We thought of so many different ideas, but none of them seemed to work correctly. We had seemed to run out of ideas. And then that idea came along and we all agreed. It was the perfect idea and you had already seemed to get along. And so you know, and you can stop yelling at me like toddlers, it was your mother's idea." Our father said taking a deep breath and continuing to look at us. Those two words made the whole situation different. The one thing our mother left for us was the agreement that we were to be betrothed at sixteen, how could we go against her wishes?

"Oh… So that was the resolution to her last negotiation meeting?" Buttercup asked not able to look at our father.

"Yes. That was the last negotiation meeting that she attended, and she had thought it would be the most befitting resolution. You had gotten along with each other so well. It was actually hard for us to separate you from each other. You three began to get upset when they were gone from where you had been with them." Our father said still calm. I looked over at Blossom, with tears in my eyes, who was trying to stay as calm and composed as our father now. Then I looked over at Buttercup to see tears running down her cheeks and her trying to stay calm and composed. I could feel the warmth of my tears running down my face, but I didn't care.

"We lost her a too young an age. I wish she could have told us herself." I said as we sat in the living room talking for another hour. Our father had gone to bed, but we had decided earlier that we were going to sleep in the living room for the night.

"I know Bubbles. But at least we know that she was thinking about our future. She wanted to ensure that we were taken care of and that the packs would keep the peace they have." Blossom said looking as sad as Buttercup and I both do.

"Which pack is it anyway? I mean, who are we betrothed to anyway? Who are we connecting our lives to in however long it is?" Buttercup asked looking at both Blossom and I. I shrugged my shoulders and gave an 'I don't have a clue' look to them both.

"Well which ever pack it is, we need to remember that we are doing this for the good of the pack and that we are doing this for our mother. I don't know which pack it will be, but I really don't care because I will be respecting the wishes of our mother and father and I will be honoring our mother by following through." Blossom said as Buttercup and I nodded our heads in silent agreement. "We should get to bed, and act like we had already planned to tomorrow. We need to stop thinking like responsible alpha leaders, and more like hormonal, rebellious alpha teenagers." Blossom added. We all smiled and laid down. We said good night and closed our eyes to go to sleep.

I hope that this is enough to make our mother proud of us and that she loves us.

**Butch:**

"Come on Mitch! The party starts in a half hour. Can you at least answer the question?" I begged Mitch as I followed him around the area of where the party will be. We were putting scent indicators onto the trees leading to the area for the party so that everyone would know where it is exactly.

"Butch…" Mitch began to complain. Sometimes I really don't understand how he's my best friend. He can be so stubborn, a lot of the time. I just asked him a simple question and I want to know the answer, a simple answer of yes or no and a scale from one to ten.

"Don't 'Butch' me, just answer my simple question. All you have to say is yes or no and a number that's one to ten. Come on, you're my best friend and I need to know on your personal opinion, do you think that most of the girls that are coming are attractive and hot? And on a scale from one to ten what are my chances of getting a girl from your 'Fun in the Woods' party to kiss me? Just give me your honest opinion." I begged Mitch as I continued to follow him as he walked around with the scent can thing.

"Honestly, I think that most of the girls that are attending this party are extremely attractive and hot, but I have someone that I think beats all of them in that category. And I don't know what to tell you. I mean I would have to know the girl to judge your chances." Mitch said turning to me and then turning away.

"Think of a single, unmated girl in your head, the first one of that category to come to mind and tell me my chances with that girl." I said getting desperate.

"Okay, I think you have a seriously terrible chance of getting the single, unmated girl I'm thinking of to kiss you. Sorry, but you haven't met her and even if you did, or if you do, you won't get her to let you kiss her first." Mitch said bringing my pride to a level that you shouldn't have gone to.

"Oh, yeah, I bet I can. I bet that I can do it. I bet I can get her to let me kiss her first…on the lips of course." I said smiling a wide smile. I have too much confidence and I'm kind of cocky, but I wanted to prove that I could do it. Mitch just rolled his eyes in finished up with the scent track. I got to say I feel bad if any of the werewolves coming are trackers because they're senses are really heightened and that means that they have a better sense of smell. And this scent stuff is going to hurt their noses it's so strong, it kind of hurt my nose when I came in.

"Holy shiz! Is he trying to kill us with that scent track?" Boomer asked from behind me. I turned to see Boomer and Brick both shoving clothes on. I shrugged and waited for my brothers to approach me. There are two barrels. One barrel is filled with male clothes, and the other is filled with female clothes. That way anyone who comes in wolf form can get the layers they need when they get here.

"When exactly does this party start again? I have to know if I have time to prepare for all the fine ladies that will be coming here." Brick said rubbing his hands together in anticipation. We smiled and gave a short laugh.

"This 'Fun in the Woods' Party starts at nine thirty in the morning, so it starts in about twenty-five minutes. But I personally think we should approach this party in a different way than we usually approach parties." I say putting my hands into my front jeans pockets. The one thing we don't have are gloves, but thankfully it isn't too cold out that we need them.

"What kind of approach do we usually use at parties? And what kind of new approach are you thinking Butch?" Boomer asks tilting his head in wonder. I got them, they will agree to this idea, I know it.

"Well we usually approach it as going head first and picking one girl because of the length of her skirt. And then we go and pursue that girl until we try, and always fail, to seal the deal. I say that we instead look around and find the most interesting girl and then try to charm her. That way we already know the way she may act and then we can better predict how she'll be when we convince her to seal the deal with us. And we won't have the risk of trying to seal the deal with someone who has their own guy already." I say rubbing my jaw. I usually get hit in the jaw area when we go to parties and there's a fight.

"I like the idea, and it will ensure that we can actually be at the party supporting our best friend Mitch." Brick said as both Brick and Boomer nodded in agreement. I liked that I thought of something that wasn't stupid. And Brick has a point; usually we only last about half an hour to an hour and a half at a party. This will ensure that we can spend more time at the party.

"Well since you three are so sure about what your game play or plan or whatever it is you three want to call it, why don't you help your best friend? I need help putting the speakers onto these platforms. If it's a party it needs music and it has to be loud, so hence forth the giant two person speakers. Can you three come help me put them in their places?" Mitch asked gesturing to the speakers and then to the platforms that they have to be placed on. We shrugged and made our way over to the speakers and Mitch to help.

Damn, these speakers are heavy! What the hell makes these speakers so damn heavy?! Well, at least we'll have a good sound system at this party. As soon as the speakers were placed onto the platforms, Mitch went to work getting them all set up to actually work. Thankfully, we no longer had to help.

**Buttercup:**

"Holy shit! Who the hell would use that much scent indicator spray to mark the way to the party?!" I yelled as I quickly shifted from wolf form to human form a few feet before the scent indicators are even set up. My sisters and I held our noses as Robin walked ahead of us and shrugged. We knew that meant that she was sorry, that means that Mitch is the one who did the scent indicator down the way to the party. This is one of those times I hate being a tracker, my senses are more heightened than any other werewolf's.

We arrived to the party half naked due to needing to shift to human form on the way here. The thing is that it isn't really awkward to be half naked because it's a natural thing for all werewolves; the problem is that it's really cold! As soon as we saw the barrels full of clothes for both males and females we booked it to the barrel of female clothes. We grabbed clothes that would fit and looked okay. **(A/N look at the descriptions for clothes details. They are wearing sneakers and Toms.)**

"Let's get this party started." I said as we all walked in. The party was huge and I have to sing in front of all of them. I know that I can sing, everyone says so, but I've never actually sang in front of a huge crowd or a crowd at all. Well I promised, so I'm going to follow through and face my nervousness. I'm not a wimp and I'm going to prove that. We see Mitch after five steps into the party. Robin runs and spins in his arms. We walk up after her and smile. "Well, where do you want me to sing and when would be okay?" I ask when he puts Robin down.

"Oh, yeah! You can sing now if that's okay." Mitch said nodding and we followed him to a ladder that led up into a tree. I climbed up after putting the headset microphone on. I then sat on the branch and turned the microphone on. We had gotten the background music this morning and put it on a CD. Mitch put the background music in and I began.

**"7 Things" By Miley Cyrus**

**Buttercup: I probably shouldn't say this  
>But at times I get so scared<br>When I think about the previous  
><strong>**Relationship**** we've ****shared**

It was awesome but we lost it  
>It's not possible for me not to care<br>And now we're standing in the rain  
>But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear<p>

The 7 things I hate about you

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
>The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)<br>You're ****vain****, your games, you're insecure  
>You love me, you like her<br>You make me laugh, you make me cry  
>I don't know which side to buy<br>Your friends they're jerks  
>And when you act like them, just know it hurts<strong>

My bangs are covering my eyes, but who cares?! Three guys turn and everyone is watching!**  
>I <strong>**wanna**** be with the one I know  
>And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do<br>You make me love you**

It's awkward and silent  
>As I wait for you to say<br>But what I need to hear now  
>Is your sincere apology<br>And when you mean it, I'll believe it  
>If you text it, I'll delete it<br>Let's be clear  
>Oh I'm not coming back<br>You're taking 7 steps here

I decide to stop sitting on the tree branch and instead stand for this next Chorus!**  
><strong>_**[Chorus]**_

And compared to all the great things  
>That would take too long to write<br>I probably should mention  
>The 7 that I like<p>

The 7 things I like about you  
>Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's<br>And when we

**kiss****, I'm hypnotized  
>You make me laugh, you make me cry<br>But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
>Your hand in mine<br>When we're intertwined everything's alright  
>I want to be<br>With the one I know  
>And the 7th thing I like the most that you do<br>You make me love you  
>You do (oh)<strong>

I end it with me sitting back down on the tree. But I can't believe I just did that! That was amazing! And so much fun! I really want to just keep singing! It's exhilarating! I look down at Mitch and gesture the question. He looks around and then looks back at me and gives me a thumbs up! Yes! I can totally sing some more!

I continue to sing four more songs and then decide I want to see more of this party on the ground. Be like a normal teenage girl and party for the rest of the time on the ground with everyone else. Don't get me wrong, it's fun to sing, but I also want to socialize. **(A/N the songs she sings, at least what I picture, are Heart Attack and Nightingale by Demi Lovato, Gettin' It On by Lucy Woodward, and Replay by Zendaya…Listen to them!)**

"That was amazing! Thank you for singing my song, but also HOLY SHIT that was amazing how you sang all those songs! Do you know how much I love that I am your best friend right now?" Robin squealed when I walked over to Robin, Mitch, and my sisters. I smiled and she hugged me.

"We knew that our sister had pipes, but we didn't know she had pipes like that! Buttercup that was spectacular!" Bubbles cheered. Mitch smiled and nodded as both of my sisters and Robin hugged me all at once.

"Hey Mitch!" A masculine voice we hadn't heard before yelled from the crowd, we couldn't see who it was; we had all sat on the ground still in a girls group hug. But Mitch went to go talk to the person that had called him. I tried to listen in, but I could barely hear it over the song that was now playing, In the Dark by Dev. But I did hear the same male voice say, "That first song was the song that your girlfriend wrote?! That song basically called us jerks! Why would she think we're jerks?!"

"Because you were jerks to her when she met you, now if you don't mind I have to go back. I have a party to enjoy and I'm enjoying it with her. Besides don't you have some girls to flirt with or something?" Mitch said before walking back over to us. As soon he got into earshot, Blossom poked me in the side making me squeal in surprise. We all began to laugh and we finally let go of each other. "You four okay?" Mitch asked in fake concern as he was trying not to laugh as well.

"No! Blossom poked me!" I said laughing and getting off ground.

"Well, the squeal you made was too funny! For you being the tough sister it is so surprising that you are so ticklish!" Bubbles said between laughing.

"Oh, but Bubbles didn't you know that Buttercup is a closet softy?!" Robin said in fake astonishment. I gasped and lightly hit her arm playfully. We all began to laugh again, and we only stop laughing when we all end up not being able to breath anymore. "Okay… Let's go have some fun!" Robin said getting her breath back before jumping onto Mitch's ready back.

"They really are cute together." Blossom said as we smiled and watched then go off into the party.

"Yeah, but their cuteness doesn't even come close to how adorable Buttercup can be." Bubbles said with her smile growing.

"True, especially when Buttercup sneezes. Now that is when she is probably at the peak of her adorableness." Blossom said her smile growing before they both run as fast as they can to escape my wrath. They both know how much I hate being called adorable! They are going to pay for that! I race after them and try to find where they had gone. Becky G.'s Monster Remix began to play, how fitting that a fast song would come on.

I couldn't find them, when I turned around to see if they had run through the crowd and then back to where they had left me. I didn't see them, but I also didn't see that I was about to run into someone. But I did, I ran straight into someone's back at high speed impact. I think we were both backing up at somewhat running speeds. The thing is that he and I know it was a he, just stumbled forward a little while I fell face first toward the ground. I only caught myself with my knees and hands before I could do a face plant into the ground.

"What the hell?! Can you just not look behind you?! I mean yeah, maybe I wasn't looking behind myself, but aren't boys supposed to realize that they are the ones that have to watch out for girls, not the other way around?" I yelled at the guy I had run into. He just looked at me and he looked as pissed at me as I was at him. Then his eyes moved down a little before shooting back to my face. He then smirked. I relaxed and rolled my eyes. I began to turn to leave and look for my sisters when this guy grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him.

"What the hell?! Let me go!" I yelled at him. He had my arms trapped to his chest, but I had enough room to hit him with my fists if he didn't let me go. He had a really strong hold, that's when I thought of something. "Wait; are you one of Mitch's three best friends?" I asked relaxing a little to determine my suspicion.

"Yeah hottie, I just so happen to be one of Mitch's best friends. Why do you want to know?" He asked with a cocky smirk showing that he was enjoying this.

"Did you or did you not grab Mitch's girlfriend when she first came to meet Mitch's friends?" I asked getting to the point.

"I didn't, but my brothers were lucky enough to. But why bother yourself with what my brothers do or my best friend Mitch, Hottie?" He asked looking over my face.

"Because…" I said as I drove my knee up into his crotch making him let go of me and drop to his knees in pain. "This 'hottie' is Robin's best friend!" I said before walking away from him and trying to track down my sisters. The next song was kind of perfect for all males, Blank Space by Taylor Swift.

"Well I had said let go of me." I heard Bubbles say to a boy clutching his crotch. Go, Bubbles! Bubbles saw me and came over to me, she rolled her eyes, but high fived me anyway. We then went on a search for Blossom. Blossom literally ran into us when she was walking away from a boy with immense pain painted across his face.

"How about we go for a run? This party is getting a little too physical for me!" I said as my sisters nodded in agreement and we went back to the barrels and put the clothes in the female one. Of course that's when a giant breeze came full force across our half naked bodies. "Holy shit! How fucking cold is November going to get?" I yelled as we all hugged ourselves.

"I don't care! If you want to go tell Mitch that we're leaving the party, then go tell him. I'm leaving!" I heard the boy that I had kneed in the crotch yell to the one Bubbles had kneed. The one Blossom had kneed was following behind them both. They were really close, but we still had to get our shoes, socks, and pants off. We began to fumble and hurry to get them off without the three guys seeing us. But that didn't work so well. "Hey…hey!" The boy that I had kneed said when he saw me kicking my shoes off and chucking my socks and pants into the barrel. The two guys behind him saw my sisters and they all began to throw their stuff off and into the barrels.

My sisters and I all began to run barefoot and half naked down the strong scent filled path to the party holding our noses, when we heard twigs and other noises behind us. We stupidly looked behind us to see that the three boys were gaining on us, barefoot and half naked as well. This was not looking good for us. We were almost to the end of the path where we could smell it to an extreme measure. We just had to go a little further and go a little faster so they don't catch us.

"That's a great idea! It's not like wolves like to chase?!" The one I kneed in the crotch screamed with a hint of joy in his tone. Shit, they're gaining on us! Almost there!

"Fuck off jackass! You don't know anything about us!" I screamed back with my nose still held, it wasn't helping me run any faster, but it is way too strong if I don't.

"Well, you three are holding your noses, so that means that you three are more than likely trackers. But the thing is that you may have heightened senses, but we have heightened agility." He said with a laugh in his tone.

"So you're protectors?! You gives a shit?!" I screamed as my sisters saw that we could let go of our noses, we were out of the scent indicator infested area. We let go of our noses and ran faster using both of our arms to help us propel ourselves ahead. The boys seemed to laugh at this. That's when we turned right and went straight into the packed tree area. They took a second to figure where'd we'd gone and follow, but they did follow. That's when we came across a fallen tree and propelled ourselves into the air and over to the ground onto our four legs, making a perfect and effortless shift into our wolf forms.

But we heard the hooting of the three boys change into the howling of three male wolves. 'Can't they just leave us the fuck alone?!' I thought to myself before my sisters and I heard it. The sound of a guns being shot. Not a second later were we turned back around and heading for the three idiots. That's when we heard the sound of our own whimpers and the thunk of the dart bullet sinking into our sides. We were down before the three boys even made the little distance. The last thing I heard was the sound of the three idiot boys being hit. Then everything went completely dark.

* * *

><p><strong>All: Bum-bum-bum<strong>

**Me: I hope you like it! They won't always be this long, sorry! Please Review and tell me what you think! And you can also tell me what you think will happen to them!**

**All: What does happen to us?!**

**Me: You'll see when i get the next chapter done! Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 5: Seperated

**Me: I know that I'm putting a lot of chapters up at once, and that may be the case for my story, but i can't ever put them up during the week, so expect them during the weekend. **

**BC: Plus she has a lot of ideas for this story, so...**

**Butch: So she's going through the chapters quickly!**

**Blossom and Brick: We hope you like it!**

**Bubbles and Boomer: You get know what happens to us!**

**Me: Well read and enjoy! I don't own anything, but my wild imagination and bunch of ideas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Separated<strong>

**Boomer:**

_Thwunk!_ Was the first think I heard before I awoke in a small, dark space. Then as I registered that I was half naked and I woke up a little more, I began to hear a small bit of crying. That made me wake up the rest of the way. I tried to look over and see who it was that was next to me through the metal fencing between us. But I couldn't see who it was with my human eyes; they weren't registering enough light to see. So I changed enough to see using my wolf sight. That's when I saw her and went back to my human form.

"Hey, hey… look it's okay. We're going to be okay. I promise that no matter what I'll stick with you. Okay?" I said as calming as I could. The crying seemed to stop, and then I heard shifting from the other side and partly saw her face and her hands.

"Why would you do that for me? I mean I did knee you in the crotch. And you were hurt, why would you agree to stick with me after that?" She asked her voice a little strained from her crying, but it sounded beautiful nonetheless.

"Because you did hurt me, and I mean that did hurt a lot, but you did jump in the way of that sleeping dart that was aimed at me. I mean you must have heard it and you three decided to come back and take it instead of us. I mean you took the dart instead of just leaving us to get shot with the darts." I say with a little smile. "Besides, I don't know where we're going, but I don't want to be stuck alone trying to figure it all out." I said honestly. I could hear her nodding, but then she quickly retreated from the bars and backed into the cage thing even more. She must be hearing something.

"Change! Whatever you do, change into wolf form and run as fast as you can. We can stick together, but we need to run as fast as we can in wolf form. I think hunters took us to make a better game of hunt, only we're the prey and the hunters are the predators. Just whatever you do, don't change back until I do." She said panicked before shifted into her wolf form. I did as she had said to do and shifted. The next thing I saw was pure light and lightly packed forest. Then I saw a female running and I ran out, not even looking back.

**Brick:**

"I hear running! It must be that the hunters are letting us free to run, it will make the game of the hunt more interesting and fun. When they open the doors to this cage thing, run. But I swear that if you leave me I will hunt you and make you pay. We have t-to stick together. We should shift; we can't let them know what we are. They're coming back, shift now." The girl that had kneed me continued to instruct. She's definitely smart, and I wouldn't leave her, less chance of survival if I do that.

I heard her shift and followed suit. That's when I heard the sounds of the hunters grabbing our cage thing and pulling it. They were bringing us off of the back of the truck from the sound of it all. We were lifted off of the truck and set down; they must want us to run and try to find our way to the others. That's why they gave Boomer and the blonde that had kneed him go first, that way we would go after them and not fight.

At first I saw the light on her side and then I saw a light auburn flash of fur shoot out of her side and then the door on my side of the cage thing opened and I flew out of the cage thing after her. I followed as she ran into the trees. We have to be fast and quiet. That way it's harder for them to find our location.

We couldn't think about looking back and worrying, we have to continue to get as far away as we can from those hunters and their truck. Only when we get far enough away from them can we stop and think about finding the others. We have to get far enough away; we have to find a good place to stay for a little while to hide. Just keep running Brick, just keep following the girl, and just keep going Brick! I tell myself.

**Butch:**

The minute I woke up half naked in darkness, I searched until I felt a fence thing in between me and something else. That something else bit me when I touched it. I could somewhat see her when she approached the fence in between us when she shifted back. "Can you be any more of an idiot? Don't touch me, just shift before they open this thing up. We just stopped and they just got out of the truck." The girl that kneed me in the crotch said to me.

"Who just got out of what truck?" I asked trying to be quiet. I didn't know what was going on or where I was. And why was it so dark?!

"The hunters that shot sleeping darts at us. They plan on taking us to a different location to have a better or more entertaining hunt. We're part of the game of the hunt, only problem is that they have guns and we're the prey. Hunters pretty much kidnapped us when you three chased us as wolves. Before they let us out to start their stupid game, we need to shift. We can't let them know our secret, that would cause too much blood to be spilled." She said moving toward the back of the cage thing that we were in.

"Why don't we just turn and fight them then?" I asked like it was the easiest idea that would work the best, wondering why she had not thought of it before I had.

"Because they're going to let us out last. It's a game, they have to find us and we need to find the others. If you plan on attacking them, then you plan on losing the others. And you'll be on your own if you want to fight them; I'm going to run as fast and hard as I can to go for the others. I will not lose them." She said in a pissed tone. There was no more talking because she shifted and then the sound of our cage thing moving caused me to shift as well. I'm going to stick to her whether she likes it or not. But the minute the doors were opened we were out and running. I didn't bother looking back; I was running as fast and hard as I could into the deep densely packed forest of trees.

**Bubbles:**

We were far enough away from the hunters that I couldn't smell the exhaust from their truck anywhere close to us. That's a good thing because with my heightened senses, I can only lose the scent of something that is five miles more than a normal werewolf or wolf. I can't smell them at all, so that means that we are at least nine to ten miles away from them. I slow down, and that's when I hear him.

"AH!" I scream when I shift back into my human form, stumbling forward a little before getting my footing, and stand with my hands up sheltering my face. I hadn't been paying attention to the noises around me; I was too concerned with running as fast as I could away from the hunters.

"I'm not going to hurt you! I told you that I planned on sticking with you! I'm just sticking to that promise!" The blonde boy that I had kneed in the groin said with his hands up in surrender. He had shifted at the same time as I had. I hesitantly lower my arms and look at him. He has dark sapphire eyes, golden blonde hair, and… is standing in front of me in only dark blue underwear. I suddenly feel the breeze and shiver. I look away from the boy and take in our surroundings. It's…snowing!

"Where are we?! And why is it snowing?!" I suddenly screech as all my senses start going back to normal and my mind registers what the snow means. We are no longer in our home forests, and we're somewhere more to the north due to the snow that is falling slightly. "We should probably shift back until w-we can find a w-warm place to s-stay." I say as he nods and we shift back to our wolf forms.

**Blossom:**

'Run, Blossom, run! Don't stop running! So what if you can no longer smell the exhaust of the hunters' truck? It doesn't mean stop running! Come on, just keep going!' I tell myself as I run. I was heading for a lake, but I couldn't slow myself down fast enough! I'm about to take a freezing bath in a lake! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!

The next thing I know I'm running down a small hill to the side of where I had been running to follow after a wolf that is rolling down the hill. He's, his scent is masculine, rolling down the little hill, and has actually kept me from heading for the freezing bath in the lake. All I can think is that he is an idiot to be just rolling down a small hill and that he somehow stopped me from still heading for a freezing cold lake. And that I'm kind of thankful. I'm in too much shock to understand how exactly it is that I started following this idiot as he is rolling down the small hill to the side of our path of running.

As soon as I hit the bottom of the hill I've shift into being fully human and so has he. I stumble over to where he's lying to see that he's lying there laughing his butt off. He's the same boy that I had kneed in the crotch. "Are you okay? And I do mean physically and mentally?" I ask as I get closer to him. But as soon as I'm close enough to him that he could grab my arm and pull me to the ground, I accidently trip on a tree root and start falling. My fall is stopped by my hands meeting with a warm, solid, vibrating, bare chest that belongs to the guy that I had kneed in the crotch. Oops, I didn't mean to land on him!

"Ow! Is the main joy of your day making feel pain?! Because if it is, you're doing a bang up job." He said he looked at me with a scowl. At least until he noticed the position we are currently in, and at that I start to try to shove myself off of him. "You can stay there if you'd like. I'm quite comfortable right here now." He said smirking as I rolled my eyes and got up.

**Buttercup:**

'Where the hell are my sisters?! They have to be somewhere close to here, right?! Unless the hunters directed us in different directions. Shit! Those jackasses probably did do that to make their game even more interesting and fun!' I screamed in my head.

I began to slow, I needed to know if I could hear or smell my sisters. By the way that I've been moving I should be able to easily. I stop and begin to smell the air and the area around me. No where can I find my sisters', neither Blossom's nor Bubbles', scents. Which means my suspicion was right. Damn it those jackass hunters will pay for this as soon as I know that they are safe and I can figure out how to attack them without getting shot.

As I'm carefully looking around for any sign that the hunters would have a certain reason for putting us this way, I see a black blur of fur go past me. I get a whiff of a scent and realize that it's a guy. I also see that what he's going after is a rabbit that is stuck in a box, but what I see that I don't think he saw was trap. And the rabbit is the bait for us, the wolves.

I book it after him to try to get him to change his course of direction and notice the trap that he's heading for. I am almost close enough to grab his tail, but that won't help much. I may be strong, but then I'd feel bad for biting and pulling on someone's tail and he's more than likely stronger than me. I have to push him off the side, down the little slope to the left of us. I move over to his right and notice that there is a group of hunters near the trap that aren't paying attention. I have to hurry! I run faster and get right up next to him and move over enough that my side rams into his.

We're tumbling down the little slope; I'm making sure that I pay attention to the sounds around us. We finally land at the bottom of the slope and I pin him to the ground. He begins to try to force himself up, but I pin him hard against the ground again, listening to the sounds around us. **(A/N image Nala pinning Simba against the ground, that's what she did)**

The hunters were beginning to come; they must have heard the sound and seen the sight of fleeing birds. Crap, we're going to be caught. That's when I felt the idiot shift below me. He had shifted into his fully human form, so I quickly shifted as well. As soon as I was fully shifted I heard the yell of a middle aged man. "You two okay down there?!" he yelled to us.

"Yeah, we're fine!" I yell back with a reassuring tone.

"What are you two doing out here in the woods? And looking like that?" He yelled back questioning. What he was seeing was two half naked teenager in the woods. One being a girl and one being a boy and the girl practically laying on top of the boy. It wasn't exactly a perfectly innocent picture.

"We are playing this stupid game of hide and seek tag. The object of the game is to hide each other's clothes and then try to tag them and make them confess to where they hid them. It is a totally fun game. All my friends were talking about it and I thought that these woods would be the perfect place for my new boyfriend and I to really get to know each other." I lied looking up at the hunter. But that didn't mean I didn't hear the gulp from the idiot laying below me, that just made me smile. "Besides, I'm sorry if we were being loud. I just thought that this would be fun and maybe my boyfriend would relax more. That and this seemed like the perfect place for us to become more…familiar with each other. And he agreed." I said still looking at the hunter.

"Is that right?!" the hunter said, not convinced since this idiot hadn't said a word to explain. Hunter looked like he was about to come down, and that wouldn't be good at all.

"Hell, yeah that's right! Jeez, can't anyone just leave me to have some fun with my new girlfriend? I mean either my parents or siblings are always home, so we can't have fun there. At least one of her parents is always home, so that's not an option. And this was the only place I could think of going. But even here there are people butting in and making it impossible for me to have any fun!" the idiot below me said convincingly. He sounded genuinely pissed; he hadn't looked at me since the hunter showed up. "And she only agreed to this location if I agreed to play this game. So can you seriously just go away and give us some privacy?!" He said, selling our giant lie convincingly to the hunter.

So convincingly that the hunter left mumbling that teenagers these days are so stupid and rude. Either way it worked out well. No more threat of a hunter figuring us out. The one problem was that I am still stuck with an idiot.

"Why the hell did you push us down that giant slope?!" He whisper shouted at me as he tried to get up, but I pinned him back to the ground.

"Because you idiot, if I let you go and attack that rabbit like you were planning on doing, then you would have gotten caught in the hunters' trap that was hidden on the ground. And honestly, I'm not going to let an idiot get himself killed over a trapped rabbit. You chose to follow me after those first hunters let us out of that cage thing that they had put us in, now you have to stick with me and listen up! The hunters sent us all in different directions, meaning that we aren't getting any closer to your friends and my-" I whisper shouted at him as I held him down to the ground.

"They aren't my friends. The red head and blonde I was with are my brothers." He said interrupting me.

"Good to know. As I was saying, we aren't getting any closer to them! We are all traveling in different, maybe even opposite directions. If we keep traveling the way we've been travelling then we will more than likely lose them." I said still holding him down.

"Okay! So what way are my brothers and your other two friends?" He asked looking at my face with a scowl.

"I don't know. But you have to trust me and we have to stick together. So don't do anything unless it saves our lives or I say you can do it. I have better senses than you do, so I can tell if we're going to run into trouble or not." I say looking at him seriously. "And by the way, they're my sisters." I said making it clear that I wanted him to understand that I was looking for family as well. He nodded.

That's when he did something that I should have been ready for him to do. He looked at our position. And then he let his eyes wander to my lips, it wasn't so bad, but that didn't mean I wanted him thinking about my lips. I rolled my eyes and shifted as I jumped off of him. I turned to see that he had shifted and was following me quietly and carefully. We quickly started heading about forty-five degrees from the direction we had been directed at. Hopefully we can find our siblings and a place to stay warm for a night because I figure we won't be making it home any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well Read and Review! I hope you all liked it! Now i have stuff to do! Sorry, i will definitely have the next chapter up around next weekend. The next chapter will be the blues.<strong>

**Blues: Yeah!**


	7. Chapter 6: Frozen Blue

**Me: Well here is the sixth chapter!**

**Blues: This one is about us! Enjoy!**

**Me: I don't own anything except my lack of sports skills!**

**Chapter 6: Frozen Blue**

**Bubbles:**

The boy I kneed in the crotch and I have been walking diagonally right for a while now. We didn't want to run at all because we're afraid that we'll make too much noise or attract a bit of unwanted company. And we've been doing well so far, no person or animal has really payed attention to us.

The thing is that I don't really even know this teenage male werewolf. I mean I'm trusting him with a lot and yet I don't really know anything about him. Hopefully we can find somewhere warm to stay for at least an hour, and we could talk. I have to at least know what his name is. I have no clue and I can't just call him pervert like I did at the party or boy I kneed in the crotch. I don't think he would really appreciate either of those names.

I don't even know if he's an omega, beta, or alpha werewolf! I should probably find that out as well. As soon as we find a place to shelter us for a little while. I turn my attention to the boy in front of me and away from my personal thoughts to see that he had stopped and was just looking at me. He had his head tilted to the side and was just looking at me. I was taken aback, why was he looking at me with so much wonder? Do I have something in my fur?

I inspected myself quickly before deciding that he was just going to stare at me. I started to walk up to him. He just watched me and stop looking at me. It was beginning to upset me, and make me extremely uncomfortable. I started to walk ahead of him with him following and thinking about something, when I caught a scent. A scent that I would never forget, the smell of a badger. Normally you wouldn't think that wolves or werewolves would be afraid of something like a badger, but that means that you haven't seen a badger tear a bear apart.

The boy that I was with was still walking, not understanding that what I was smelling was a huge danger to us. I ran up to him and tried to get him to pay attention and try to realize that we were in a lot of danger right now. Most animals can't tell that we are both human and wolf, but wolves can because they have the same kind of anatomy as we do as wolves and badgers that somehow just know and act more vicious toward us because of it.

I pawed at him, I pawed and whimpered at the ground, and I tried giving small whimper barks that the hunters that are after us wouldn't hear. But nothing was working. This idiot of a werewolf boy wasn't getting that we were in a lot of danger. Finally I tried something that might get his attention long enough for me to get him to understand that something was wrong.

I took my head, and pushed it under his head. I cuddled my head to him. I licked his cheek, so that he would look at me and pay attention. I then nuzzled under his chin again. I was trying everything to get his attention, and it was working! When I moved and he looked at me with his head tilted to the side again, I made an effort to sniff out the badger again. But now the badger was close enough that even an omega would be able to smell it strongly.

He followed suit and sniffed the air, only to whip his head to me and look as afraid as I feel. I began to look around because the badger seemed to be approaching us quickly. I ripped my eyes away from in front of us and turned my head to see that the badger was behind us getting closer by the second. I immediately turned my head back and began to run as fast as I could, I heard the sounds of something running close behind me and began to freak when it suddenly went a little faster catching up with me. It was just the werewolf boy that I've been with this whole time.

I relaxed enough to be able to run with a somewhat clear mind. But our pace didn't slow at all. We ran as fast as we could and as hard as we could. Sadly I could still hear and smell the badger clearly, meaning that it was now chasing us. I was beginning to get really scared and feel like it was no hope. I was never going to make it through this forest long enough to find my sisters and get to spend time together again.

That's when I heard the most crazy and brilliant thing. The werewolf boy that I had kneed in the crotch at Robin's boyfriend, Mitch's, party was howling as we ran. He was being an idiot and crazy because that was bringing the hunters, the people trying to kill us with guns, to our exact location. But he is brilliant because he was bringing the hunters with the guns to us. If the hunters see that their prey, us the wolves, are being chased and attacked by a badger, they'll shoot the badger! We just have to run and get as fast as we can away from them.

The revving of the hunters' truck was easily heard by both of us, so was the sound of the hollering of the hunters themselves. The hunters took their aim and shot, sending about three bullets into the badger that had been chasing us. The boy werewolf and I began to run down a slope to the right side of our path and then hid in a little dug out that we found. We shifted just to make sure that the hunters wouldn't shoot at us if they saw us by chance. The hunters, in their truck, drove off into a different direction away from us.

"What's your name?" I asked breathing heavily due to the cold. Now was as good a time as any to ask a few questions. If I'm going to be stuck with someone until I find my sisters, I need to at least know the basics.

"What?!" he asked looking at me skeptically. "My name's Boomer… What's yours?" He responded in a defeated and 'whatever' kind of tone. He is kind of cute, even though he was a jerk at that party.

"I'm Bubbles." I answered with a small smile. "Are you an alpha, beta, or omega?" I asked still looking at him and sighing.

**Boomer:**

"What does my pack status have to do with anything?!" I questioned confused on why she was asking me questions when we should really be running and finding a better spot to hide.

"Because then I know what kind of person you are. Are you lazy and weak person that needs someone to do everything for him because he's an omega? Are you a somewhat determined person that can do most stuff on his own, but needs help and guidance on a few things because he's a beta? Or are you a leader kind of person that can handle himself and others because he's an alpha? It is a simple question and I want to know just what it is that I have to do and what I can count on you to do." Bubbles, I believe she said her name was, said with an impatient look on her face. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell her.

"I'm an alpha. And you honestly don't have to do anything. I can take care of everything that we will need and I can protect us both." I said looking at her. By the way she acted at the party; I'd guess that she's probably a beta. She doesn't look like the lowest wolf on the totem pole, but she seems too feminine to be an alpha.

"So I can count on you to be responsible enough to keep us both alive and protected. That's good, but you don't have to do everything because I am not a useless omega that needs to have someone do everything for me. I can take care of myself, I just don't like trying to do something on my own because then it's too quiet. And for your information, I am also an alpha. So you don't have to worry about my well-being at all! I can help you as much as you can help me. The only problem is that you'll help me and still be able to act like a jerk." She said looking pissed off.

"Why the hell would I be a jerk?!" I asked looking at her like she's crazy.

"Because you will end up acting like I'm helpless and that you need to take care of me which means, in your mind, control me and what I do. I don't need some bossy male telling me what I should and shouldn't do. And I don't need a male telling me that to stay completely warm we have to practically get in each other's pants, for example. I can take care of myself well enough to know that I could leave your butt out here to freeze and get attacked by another badger! And yes, without me, your butt would be dead by now." She said scowling at me. Damn, she's cute when she scowls…wait, what am I thinking, she just insulted me!

"Fine, any other questions you want to ask me?" I sighed looking first at the ground and then up at her face. I looked straight into those aquamarine eyes of hers. They really were pretty; they looked really pretty and natural with her golden blonde hair which was getting dirt in it.

"One more, why were you staring at me before?" She asks calming down and looking at me skeptically. It's a good question.

"I was looking at you because you just look familiar and I was trying to figure out why you looked so familiar. But I can't remember why you look so familiar. And that's what's been bugging me. But I also realized that your fur color is the color of one of my ears and my paws. I just found that interesting, that's why I was watching you." I honestly told her. She relaxed and nodded her head in understanding. She then climbed out from the little shelter thing we had found.

"Well, we should be going. We need to get as far as we can. We need to track down a place to get food and warmth and to sleep at tonight. We also will have to find a place at some point that has indoor plumbing to take a bath or shower. But we need to find at least a cave or something for the night; we can worry about the indoor plumbing and all that tomorrow." She said before shifting into her wolf form and beginning to walk. I shifted and began to follow her.

She was right though, it would be boring to have to do everything alone. It would be incredibly boring to have to try to find shelter and my brothers without anyone to keep me company. I guess her sense of 'don't worry too much about me' is a good one. I mean she has saved my butt twice and we haven't even known each other more than a few days.

But I have to say that she does have a nice wolf butt. And her fur looks extremely warm and fluffy. But it does look a bit dirty now. Either way she is really kind of pretty. And when she talks I just watch her lips. Her beautiful light pink lips that look like they would taste sweet if I were to kiss them. And the way she said my name under her breath after I told her what it was, I just want to make her say my name more often. Wait… what am I doing?! Boomer stop imaging things you shouldn't be! I mean come on; she kneed you in the crotch a few hours ago!

I was having a mental war with myself when I saw Bubbles walk into a small cave. I followed her in laid down on the cold, beginning to freeze, dirt ground a little ways away from her. She laid her head on her crossed legs and immediately began to drift off. After a few minutes, I turned to look at her again and saw that she had shifted back already, meaning that she was fast asleep already. I didn't blame her, today was pretty eventful. And to think that it all started out as a normal day where my brothers and I were going to a party that our best friend was throwing, but ended with me being stuck sleeping in a dirt cave with a girl I only just met at that party with hunters trying to shoot and kill us, and no idea where either of my brothers are right now. Wow, it is almost sad how things seem to just happen. But at least for tonight I'll put up with the frozen blue tint of the snow falling all around us.

**Me: I hope you liked it! I'll be getting the chapters up as well and fast as i can.**

**Reds: We're next!**

**Me: R&R! I love you all! I'm kind of crazy!**


	8. Chapter 7: Red Hiding

**Me: I'm here again! I hope you like the last chapter!**

**Reds: This chapter is about us!**

**Me: I don't own anything except my small figure!**

**Chapter 7: Red Hiding**

**Blossom:**

"Ow! Is the main joy of your day making feel pain?! Because if it is, you're doing a bang up job." He said he looked at me with a scowl. At least until he noticed the position we are currently in, and at that I start to try to shove myself off of him. "You can stay there if you'd like. I'm quite comfortable right here now." He said smirking as I rolled my eyes and got up.

Or at least I tried to get up, but it was made completely difficult when he grabbed my arm pulling me down so that I couldn't get away. He had a smirk plastered to his face as he held me close to him. When he finally let my arm go, I began to get up. It was all okay and I was standing on my own two feet. I began to walk around his head as he began to get up. I had made it all the way around him, and I felt triumphant.

But my triumph was short lived because my next step was my downfall. I literally stepped into a muddy area that had not yet frozen and slipped falling back into the red headed male werewolf's lap. I had literally slipped and landed on my butt on his lap. He again screeched in pain.

"Gosh, dang it! Can you at least try not to hurt me for at least an hour?!" He said as his face showed that he was in a lot of pain at the moment. I wasn't trying to hurt him; I had only purposely hurt him the first time. And that was because he was acting like a perverted jerk, and that was at the party.

"Well, I'm not trying to hurt you. It just keeps happening by accident! I need you to help me find my sisters, so why would I want you to be hurt?! I mean seriously, I have no reason to want to hurt you. I need you to help me find my sisters and help me find my way home." I said looking him in the eyes. His eyes are a deep ruby color, that's not an eye color you see often.

"What do you mean you need me to help you find your sisters?" He asked looking into my pink tourmaline colored eyes with confusion.

"My sisters, the ones that I was hanging out with and I was running away from you and your two other friends with. The two girls that kneed the two guys with you, those two are my sisters." I explained as his mind began to process and understand what I was telling him. He was nodding in understanding.

"Yeah, well those two guys that your sisters happened to knee in the crotches were my brothers." He said finally looking back at me. "Can you get off of me now?" He asked scrunching up his face in question.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." I said as I tried to get up off of his lap. But I ended up trying to stand and ending up falling back onto his lap again, but this time my elbow slammed down where it really shouldn't have hit. He immediately whimpered in pain, and I could see that tears were beginning to come to eyes from the pain he was experiencing. "I'm so sorry! Why don't you just help me up? That way I won't fall back and harm you any further because you'll be supporting me." I suggested as he nodded and he pushed me up to my feet. And then immediately forced himself up to his own feet, that way I couldn't fall onto him again.

"Let's go find our siblings and hope that we can figure out how to get back to our packs and our homes." He said trying to smile. He took a deep breath and exhaled a sigh of relief. At least werewolves heal extremely quickly. It means the damage I just accidently inflicted to his lower area is now just a lull of pain. "What's your name? I figure that I should at least know what your name is if we are going to be traveling together." He suggested. It was a smart idea since we are stuck together, and I do at least owe him that since I've inflicted so much pain in the brief time that we've known each other.

"My name is Blossom." I say with a small smile. I need to be at least as polite as I can for the rest of the day, tomorrow I can act normally and complain if need be. "What's your name? If you don't mind me asking." I ask as politely as possible. He smirks to that laughs a little, ending with tilting his head and looking at me curiously.

"No need to be so polite. But it is kind of cute when you are because it looks like it takes great effort for you to be polite." He said teasing me, I clenched my teeth and began to walk away when he grabbed my arm and spun me to him. "I like the way your nose scrunches when you clench your teeth. I'm sorry; it's hard not to try to be charming around a girl. My name's Brick. And we're looking for my brothers, Boomer and Butch. So thank you for being willing to deal with me this long, so we can find them." He said genuinely, looking at my face the whole time. I need him to help me, and he needs me to help him.

"Well… I'm looking for my sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup, so we're in agreement on how important it is for us to find them." I said simply and easily. I was getting a little uncomfortable standing this close to him when we're both in the woods half naked.

"What are you? Because you act tougher than any omega, and you act like you have a lot to take care of like an alpha, but it seems like you do what you're told like a beta. So what exactly are you?" He asked searching my face like the answer was written on my face.

"When have I ever done what I was told to do?!" I blurted out offended.

"At the party, when the non-live music had begun, an alpha guy had asked you and the blonde-" He said before stopping to put his hand up saying that he didn't care what correction I was going to make. "He asked you two to help him get the music set up correctly. And the raven haired one, I'm guessing Buttercup, sang at the party as well." He answered simply.

"Bubbles and I helped him because he kindly asked us, and Buttercup had agreed beforehand. I'm not an omega, but I'm also not a beta." I said rolling my eyes in the process.

"Oh, so you're an alpha girl?!" He said as I pushed him off of me and began to walk forward to find some form of shelter because we were never going to find our siblings tonight. He laughed and began to follow me. "I can't tell if there are any good places to stay for the night, we have to, but maybe I could tell better if we shifted into our wolf forms. It will look weird if anyone sees you walking half naked behind a wolf." I said before shifting completely into a wolf. Not a moment late I saw him come trotting up next to me.

As a wolf I could smell the trees and areas around us better. I averted our path far enough to avoid a recent home of a badger. The one creature that seems to hate us on an all-out crazy reason, that they can tell that we are both human, wolf, and both at the same time. But after averting the badger I lead us back onto the path we had been heading on.

And by some lucky chance, we found a wolf sized cave to stay in for the night. I let Brick go in first because I figured he deserved to go in first due to all the pain I had inflicted during the few hours that we've known each other briefly. I went in after him and laid down far enough inside to stay warm, but close enough to the edge to fall asleep watching the snow fall.

I began to drift to sleep thinking about the first winter that my sisters and I were allowed to go outside because we could finally change all the way into our wolf forms without any pain. And the way our father agreed to let us go, Buttercup had looked at it as a triumph and ran outside as a wolf, she slipped and fell into a giant pile of snow and we followed suit. It was one of my most fond memories. We had just stayed outside for hours, skating on the frozen thick pavement that one of the pack members had set up for all the children. We skated on the ice, threw snowballs at each other, played as if we were a dog sled team with one of the younger pack children, and made snow angels in the snow.

We made sure that no one felt left out. We made sure that everyone got to play and have fun on the cold winter-y day. My sisters and I had so much fun making the others in our pack smile and have fun as well. It makes we smile, and yet it also makes me want to cry. I want to cry because I'm worried about my sisters and I'm wondering what their thinking right now. I hope I know that my sisters are remembering our first snowy day as well, so that maybe I can feel that we are all connected together as one. I close my eyes and drift off with that last thought.

**Brick:**

I awoke the next morning and had to look around until I remembered what had happened yesterday. How the hunters had kidnapped us and set us free to just make the game of the hunt more interesting and fun for themselves. And that they had sent us all in different ways, so that now we were all separated from our siblings. Then I remembered the warmth I had felt when I had grabbed Blossom. That's when I looked to see if I could spot her, she was lying near the entrance of this little cave we had stayed in, fast asleep.

I carefully got up, bumped my head, and decided to crawl as far as I could, so that I wouldn't wake Blossom. I crawled and got about a foot from where I had been asleep a few minutes ago when she had turned to me drowsily and scowling.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she sat up and began to stretch.

"Well I was trying to crawl and be quiet so that you could sleep. But I got maybe a foot with crawling before you sat up, awake, and asked me what I was doing. So that was fail, I'm not as quiet as I would like to believe I can be." I said not looking at her and sitting where I had stopped. My legs were in an L- shape.

"You are quite quiet, you just can't crawl or whatever in the morning without waking me. I am a tracker remember. I could hear and smell you getting closer. I wanted to make sure that you weren't going to try anything while I was asleep. But you were just trying to not wake me, so I'll ignore my first thoughts." She said beginning to wake up some more. I rolled my eyes at that comment of me trying something while she was asleep.

"Well, we should probably start going. Maybe we can find our siblings or some trace of our siblings, at least, today." I suggested finally looking at her. Her auburn red-orange hair, that is at least a tint lighter than my hair, was in some weird braid, but it was messed up from sleep.

"Well then we'll be in our wolf forms today. For one it's easier to track and smell anything as wolf, but also because I'm not walking barefooted through that much snow." She said gesturing to the outside ground. There was at least two inches of snow on the ground and still more snow building on it just as quickly. I was definitely not going to try to be in my human form today.

"Okay, let's get going." I said as she nodded and we both shifted with ease before running out of the little cave and into the white crystal-like snow. The wind ripped at us and I began to think about how even though the wind was pushing at us, Blossom had a certain determined attitude that just seemed like she was so sure of herself. Blossom looked beautiful as a full on wolf as she is as a full human. I wonder if her sub-change form is just as beautiful. It has to be, it is a mix between her wondrous human form and the sophisticated beauty of her wolf form.

And the way her cherry lips look so sweet, I wonder if they actually taste like cherry. It's torture to just think about the way she'd my name, if she would ever actually say it. It's torture thinking about all the ways I could kiss her, and all the places that I could kiss her. And…wait, what the heck am I even thinking right now?! Why am I thinking about something that that, and about _her_?! She's just a girl I met yesterday at a party.

Suddenly she just stopped and started to sniff the air. Then her ears went down and she began to lower herself in a cower and look all around her. I quickly made my way over to her. When she saw me, I could see the fear in her eyes. I didn't understand it; I don't know what's going on. But whatever it is is scaring her too much. I look around and try to smell what it is that she is smelling and hearing. That's when I catch a whiff of something, something I wish I could not have to smell. The smell of truck exhaust, the same exhaust as the hunters have, the ones that put us out here to have more fun while hunting for us.

We have to hide, but where? We're nowhere close to the color of the snow or anything out here. We have to hurry; we have to think of something to do. We're too far from that little cave we had found to go back. Where could we…I was thinking before I saw a slinking light auburn wolf slinking to the side of the small valley we're in. I quickly follow suit.

She's just quietly sniffing the ground and paying attention to where the hunters are. I could hear that they had parked their truck and were trying to quietly find where we were. I stopped paying attention to what they were doing and put my attention back to the light auburn wolf in front of me. She was carefully sniffing around a certain area of the ground; I quickly and quietly went up to see what she was doing. The minute I sniffed the area she had been sniffing, I smelled them.

She was going to give the hunters a bunch of red herrings. She was looking for the den full of our red herrings. She was looking for the den that was hidden under the snow full of foxes! Our fur is a close enough match in color to that of a fox's coat of fur. This girl is brilliant! The hunters will be confused and believe that any of the foxes could be us, but once they shoot they'll scare the foxes even more, making them go all over the place. So our options are to run with the foxes and get out of here. Or take the foxes' den and stay hidden in there until the hunters leave for the night. I'm okay with either, but I would prefer the latter.

We began to quietly dig at the hillside slope of the ground. There was an open part to the hillside. And as soon as we opened it up even a little, the whole thing came down to reveal a family of foxes. They hissed at us and then ran when she dived into their little hillside hole. They began to run together, but then the shots came from the hunters and I was pulled into the hole by Blossom and the foxes were running every which way frantically.

The little hillside den was crowded and all dirt, but it was the perfect hiding spot for right now. The hunters wouldn't be able to find us…hopefully. The crunch of the hunters' shoes on the snow sounded, it was getting closer by the second. They were looking everywhere. The crunching of their boots stopped near the top of the little den that we are in, my heart began to race as fast as my legs would carry me if I were running.

"Those wolves must have scared the foxes and then ran wild with them! They're probably completely gone!" The red bearded hunter, the one who's boots were at the top of the hole, yelled to his companions.

"If they ran with the foxes, then they would have had to have gotten hit. They have to be around here somewhere. All we need to do is find the wolves' blood trail. And then we can easily follow it to the wolves." The gray bearded hunter shouted to both of the other hunters. As far as I could tell there were only three hunters that had let us go just to try and hunt us down again.

"Yeah, but there's a lot of blood." The last hunter, the one that looked like he was the youngest, yelled to the other two. His voice also sounded the youngest.

"Son, man up! We are hunting, not helping our wives pick out wedding venues!" the hunter near us said to the one without a beard. He was beginning to walk away from hole and toward his son, but we wouldn't be able to leave because his gun was in the way of the exit.

"Well, I told you that a week after the wedding we could go hunting! Or we could actually bring my fiancé out her to hunt with us! She hunts with her family!" The young hunter said to his father.

"Great idea, we'll stop for today and tomorrow when we come back to hunt again, we'll bring his fiancé. I'm tired and cold anyway, since someone forgot to include the thermostat in our supplies for today." The gray bearded one said as they all walked away and got into their truck. Blossom and I carefully crawled out of the foxes' den and carefully went across the snow until we were sure that the hunters were completely gone. Then we worried about getting ourselves out of this mess and finding another shelter to stay in for the night. Luckily after a few minutes of seeing nothing, but snow, we saw an old fur trappers shed in the short distance. We quickly made our way over to it and climbed inside and out of the cold winter air. Only to fall quickly and heavily asleep watching the snow.

**Me: I hope you liked that chapter!**

**Reds: Yeah! Please if you would be kind enough, Read and Review!**

**Me: Next chapter coming up!**


	9. Chapter 8: Green Trouble

**Me: Well, if you're still sticking with me, you may be as crazy as i am.**

**Greens: This is our chapter! She believes that she is kind of crazy, it hasn't been determined yet.**

**Me: Anyway, i don't anything but my black tie.**

**Chapter 8: Green Trouble**

**Butch:**

The first day that we meet was really eventful. We first met at a party and I just started to watch her while she was singing. At first I was watching because she had sang a song that was calling me a jerk. But then I continued to watch her because she had an amazing voice and she seemed like she had so much energy. She had a way with singing that just made you want to melt from the words or want to join her in her getting revenge on a random guy. She had a way that was just so emotional and persuading that you just get stuck in her words.

And then we both got kidnapped by hunters and brought to who knows where. Where we were almost caught by some hunters which was my fault, but we then had to act like two insanely crazy stupid teenagers that were dating. Then we had to travel in a more diagonal direction to see if we could find my brothers and the girl's two sisters. Then to end the day we ended up sleeping under a few broken boards that were a part of an old fur trapper's hut that was probably destroyed by a storm. It was two walls with a corner and a bunch of broken boards cover the rest of it except for where the little openings, the way we got in. It was really dirt infested.

Then to wake up the next morning and almost be caught in an attack from a vicious badger that had smelled like it was close by. But it thankfully avoided us. I would hate to try to fight or run from those vicious, terrible, killing-machine creatures. But we shifted and began to leave our little shelter, only to get far enough to not be able to run back for cover when hunters started coming around. We had to squish and scrunch into a small little dirt shelter to hide from them because we were both too cold to shift back and try to trick them again. Then when they left we climbed out began to walk and see if we could find somewhere to sleep for the night. We weren't making any progress though. You try spending three hours of doing nothing, but walking and not seeing anything, but white snow and brown trees.

But there was one thing that was bugging me. Where had I seen this female as a wolf before? I mean I know that I've seen her before, I just can't think of where I've seen her. She is so different, but really interesting nonetheless. So as we've been walking this whole time, I've been trying to figure out where I've seen her before. But it's been three hours and I still have no idea.

She is walking ahead of me, looking really tired and really bored her head was hanging low and her speed was quite slow. This whole journey to find my brothers and her two sisters is extremely boring right now. I mean all we can see is snow, snow, and snow. I just want something interesting to happen, so that we can stop walking around so bored!

_Sniff, sniff!_ I smell something, the girl probably smells or smelled it before I did, but she obviously doesn't care. I personally want to know what that smell is. I am walking and following the smell that I can…smell. It smells kind of wet and animal-like, but it also smells like rabbit. Maybe a rabbit froze or something, I'll figure out how to cook a rabbit. I am too hungry to even care; I mean I just want food!

I walk until I reach a dark cave way off the path that we had been traveling on, but now I'm all alone in walking. I shift just in case it's hunters that found the cave and decided to make rabbit or something. "Hello… hello is any in there?" I ask as I rub my arms to try to get warm again. I don't hear any response, but I walk in to see if I can get a better look see. Maybe they didn't hear me. "Hello is anybody in here? I am just looking for some food to eat and I was wondering if you had any to spare an if I could by any chance maybe eat with you." I suggested as I intruded further into the cave. The thing is that no one responded back with actual words that I could understand. But I'm pretty sure they weren't words of welcoming.

"Oh, SHIT!" I screamed as I ran as fast as I could on two legs out of the cave. Using my arms to try to propel my body faster and farther. But no matter how fast I was going; the being after me was going incredibly faster and was easily gaining on me. "Sorry, I don't really want to eat with you anymore!" I yelled without looking back, I'm not stupid enough to do that. But the bear chasing me wasn't stupid enough to leave me alone either. I wanted something interesting to happen, but this is not what I meant! _'Shit! I'm about to be mauled by a bear and I haven't even found my brothers yet!'_ I thought before I accidently tripped on a tree root and fell into the snow. My knees and hands the only real thing that saved my whole body from hitting the freezing cold, frozen water. I heaved myself up and looked to see the bear too close to even think about running again. It was going to kill me; it climbed to its hind legs and brought its front legs up, ready to come crashing down on me with its sharp claws.

The bear never came. I hid my eyes and prepared myself for the fatal blow, but it never came. I uncovered my face to see a wolf with a white coat of fur with one black ear and black paws slamming into the bear's head and shoulder enough for it to lose its balance and fall down into the snow. The wolf had shifted back into the girl I'd been with since the hunters kidnapped us. She had landed on her feet. She was breathing heavily when she ran over to me and grabbed my hand, making me move forward and away from the bear.

We had to stop when we ran into yet another bear. The one she had hit and the new one were surrounding us. We stood back to back, both fully human and half naked in the freezing snow while it was continuing to snow even more. We are so screwed!

"How big of an idiot are you?!" She yelled at me. It was a valid question I guess, I mean I did almost get caught by hunters and she saved me from that and then I did just piss off a momma bear by being too close to her bear cubs.

"Usually… I get into about this much trouble, but I can usually get myself out. And I usually have my brothers with me when I get in trouble. We actually tend to get in trouble together." I said watching the bear in front of me.

"You always get in trouble with your brothers?" She asked like it was the most surprising thing she just heard from my response of how much trouble I usually get into.

"Yes, we usually always hang out together. We usually don't go any place without each other. I've just never gotten into trouble without them." I said as I watched the bear in front of me sniff the air.

"I usually stick with my sisters all the time too. This whole getting kidnapped thing is terrible because I'm separated from them. Usually I can talk to them and if there's a problem, we usually figure it out together." She said, her tone showing that she was a little upset that she doesn't have her sisters with her. "I have an idea, but you're going to have to promise that you'll do what I do and not be a suicidal idiot. Do you promise?" She asks me after a second of silence.

"If it gets us out of this troublesome situation, bring it on!" I said with as much confidence as I could put in my voice. I hope we survive this.

"We're going to shift, and run." She said immediately. I thought she was crazy until she went into explanation. "We'll be wolves, so our scent will change and they won't understand the change. What they know is that your human scent got too close to the bear cubs and that my human scent is with yours. But we pose no threat to them as wolves, our scents are different." She explained. The whole thing actually made sense, and I almost laughed when she said, thank god their not badgers, under her breath. But I restrained and we both shifted into our wolf forms. The bears began to smell around to see where we had gone, as humans. But while they did that, we snuck away and found ourselves heading toward an almost frozen lake.

We then found a small outcropping to lay low in for an hour or so. We shifted back so that we could actually talk. "I have been stuck with you for two days now, yet I have no idea what your name is. So what is your name, unless you want me to call you hottie?" I asked making her smile and roll her eyes at me.

"I'm Buttercup. And honestly you need to stop acting like an omega. Unless you are, then you can surely continue to act like one. But I'm not one to really put up with omegas, being that I am an alpha." She said with sigh and a smile. Damn that smile though.

"I'm _not_ an omega! I actually happen to be an alpha as well." I said dramatically, making her smile and laugh. "I'm Butch by the way. Yes, I know, Butch like the stereotypical name someone would give their tough pet dog. But I didn't choose it, my mom actually did." I said accidently letting the sadness fill part of my voice.

"What happened to her?" Buttercup asked with genuine concern in her eyes. It was at first shocking seeing that much concern in someone's eyes that barely knows me. But then I felt kind of warm inside that someone would care that much about what had happened.

"She got that unknown sickness that had gone through all of the packs about eleven years ago. The one that had killed so many werewolves. My brothers, our mother, and I had all contracted it, but she never got better. She ended up passing away from it in her sleep, my brothers and I had tried to wake her, but she just…" I said trying to not cause myself to cry.

"Didn't wake up. You were so confused about why she wouldn't get up and why you couldn't hear the calming sound of her heart anymore. The one sound that had helped you fall asleep for so many years. And then your father came in and began to cry for the first time." She said finishing what I had been saying. I looked over to her kind of confused. She was hugging her arms and looking out into the snow, but not really seeing it.

"How…" I began to ask.

"My sisters and I lost our mother the same way. The thing is that I almost didn't survive it either. I only survived because my mother had asked me to sing to her before going to sleep the night before we found her… well, you know." She said looking at me with tears in her eyes. That's why she knew what I was talking about; she had to live through the same thing.

"I'm glad that you decided not to stop singing just because that was the last thing you did for your mother. You really have beautiful voice." I said trying to comfort her. She looked at me and nodded smiling. She inhaled a big breath and then we shifted to go look for a better place to sleep for the night.

We found a tree with roots that went above the ground and created a sort of small cave like shelter. We climbed in and we curled up on the extremely dirt and dust covered floor.

I watched as it began to swirl and cover the ground even more. I then looked over to see that Buttercup was fast asleep. She is the most confusing, annoying, wonderful, and cute female werewolf I have ever met. I started to drift off thinking about how she seemed insane sometimes, how she could be an amazing pack leader with me, and how she is a nightmare dressed like a daydream. Screw what I am and am not supposed to think about. I've been through too much to care right now.

**Buttercup:**

_"__What are you saying? Are you saying that we just create our lives in one of our packs?" I ask as Butch and I sit on a small flowery hill. I'm sitting in between his legs and he's got his arms behind him._

_"__Let's leave! I mean let's just leave everything; you don't have to marry the guy you're betrothed to! You and I can just stick together. We can live on our own, we can go on forever. We could do it! We could just leave everything behind and not even worry about what our lives are supposed to look like, just make our lives look like we want them to look like." Butch begged me. _

_"__But we're alphas; we can't just give up all of our responsibilities to live lives of just fun. I have to marry the guy I'm betrothed to and I have to unify the Utonium Pack and the Jojo Pack, just like my sisters have to do. I'm not just going to give that up just to run off and be labeled as an omega. Do you want to be labeled an omega? Would you really want that?" I asked. Butch just sighed and put his head on top of mine. "But you'll remember me right?" I asked, worried that he would say no._

I bolted up; I could see the snow that was somehow held up by the tree roots above us. But I wasn't thinking about that I was thinking about the dream I had just had. The one where it was like Butch, a guy I barely know, and I were talking about skipping out on our responsibilities to be together. But that didn't make any sense, why would I dream that? And why did it seem so vivid?

It's the morning of our third day of being stuck in wherever it is we are, and once I settled my heart rate down I looked at Butch. He was fast asleep, his nose twitching like he was about to sneeze from the cold. I look outside and shake from the cold and to try to get that dream out of my head. It wasn't so bad, but it wasn't exactly normal at all either.

"Hey…what's going on?" Butch asks drowsily from behind me. I turn to him and give him a small smile. And shrug my shoulders. I can't exactly tell him that I was oddly enough dreaming about him and that he was begging me to give up my life as I know it to run away with him. That would be extremely awkward.

"I just had a weird dream. I woke up and realized that it was simply just a dream and that none of the vivid things that were happening were actually happening." I said trying to be as honest as possible without telling him any details.

"Why don't you tell me the gist of it? I mean you don't have to give me any details, but you can tell me what it was kind of like." Butch said trying to be nice. But how could I give him the honest truth to what it was that I had been dreaming. Well, he did ask for just the gist of it.

"He's so tall. And handsome as hell. He's so bad, but he does it so well." I sang a part of Taylor Swift's song Wildest Dreams. That song was pretty much the gist of what I had kind of dreamt about. "Say you'll remember me!" I continued. "Even if it's only in your wildest dreams!" I ended before he interrupted.

"So basically the gist of your dream follows the lines of Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift?!" He said curiously.

"Yeah, pretty much. I know that's weird, but I never said that I was exactly normal. Actually I didn't really tell you much about me. Do you actually want to know more about me?" I asked looking at him with a tilted head. My hair is in a loose braid that has leaves and other tree things stuck in it and it's falling out of the ponytail holder it's in.

"Yeah! Can you tell me something about you that will be helpful to me? I mean I don't really know anything about you besides that you have two sisters; you lost your mother, and your name. So anything you're willing to tell me is progress!" He said sitting up and crossing his legs. I'm bored and I want to act like a normal teenage girl.

So I crawl over to him and whisper in his ear, "Boys only want love if it's torture. Don't say I didn't, say I didn't warn ya. Boys only want love if it's torture. Don't say I didn't, say I didn't warn ya." Then moved away from him and said, "But you'll come back every time you leave because darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream." I saw that he was scowling and laughed. Then I shifted and climbed out of the little tree root shelter.

He came out of the tree root shelter in his wolf form as well. I had stopped for him to catch up with me. There is no way in hell I'm letting him out of my sight today. I don't need to get into any more trouble. My muscles already hurt enough. And it's too cold to do anything, but look for our siblings.

Once he was right next to me, I began to lead us down one slope into a small valley with a lot of wet mud. I know that it isn't yet frozen because we had to walk carefully through it to get to the other side. We then started heading up the slope when I caught a whiff of something. It was faint, meaning that it was at least a few days old, but there was a faint scent of a fox and an even fainter smell of a wolf. But the scent from the fox was stronger because there was blood in the mud. That meant that the fox had been injured. We went back down the slope and began to follow the smell of the fox.

Butch looked at me like I was idiot, but I gestured for him to take a sniff. When he did, he got that what I was paying attention to was the blood of the fox, something that could be a clue to where we were. Foxes with certain colors live in certain places, and if we can find the fox we could figure out where we are and then we could figure out what to do about our location. And we could possibly figure out where our siblings may head due to where we are.

Butch and I follow the trail and scent of the fox all the way to a barely frozen lake. The problem was that the whole fox was not there. The only thing left of the fox was its frozen organs in the frozen lake. And we could both smell the faint smell of the hunters. They must have cleaned the fox and taken it's fun and anything essential with them. Butch and I looked at each other and then trotted around the right edge of the frozen lake.

Once we had made it all the way around the edge we found that there were mostly filled animal prints in the snow. I quickly looked to Butch hoping we would understand that what I was thinking was that we may have just found a clue of at least one of our siblings. The paw print that was mostly filled was the foot print of a wolf, but that's when we saw that there were two prints, one on top of the other. We began to pick our pace up a little and follow the prints.

Maybe we can actually find our siblings soon. I finally have a sign to keep my hopes us. I'll take anything I can get my hands on. Or anything I can get my paws on, either way I'll take anything. I can't wait to see my sisters again.

Butch and I stay on a pretty straight path, until Butch tackles me to the side of our path. We end up rolling down a long slope, and me landing, shifted to my human form, on top of him, shifted into his human form. What is it with me landing on top of him when we fall or roll down slopes? I look at him like he's crazy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I say being quiet just in case someone is around and could hear us.

"I don't feel like getting attacked by a damn badger! Those things are terrible and I could see that one was a few miles from us, but that if it turned our way that we'd be screwed because it would smell us. So I got us down wind, accidently literally down wind and down another hill's slope." He explained as my annoyance vanished. He had actually done something that had potentially saved our lives. "Now can you please get off of me? This snow is extremely freezing." He asked as I mouthed 'oh' and got off of him.

"Sorry, for landing on you and making you land in the freezing snow." I said avoiding looking at him. I really don't want to keep standing here; my feet are starting to go numb.

"It's okay. I actually landed on a giant piece of dry bark and so that the only clothing that I have on stayed dry. But we should really get going because my feet are starting to go numb." He said before we both nodded and shifted back. We decided to avoid going back up the slope, just in case the badger wasn't gone yet.

We now had a longer route. The valley that we're going through is extremely bending in design. The higher area where we were before the whole badger situation is straighter due to less bumps to have to walk around. This area is like the grand canyon of all forest valley areas. It has so many giant boulders that Butch and I have to avoid running into.

Butch isn't so bad; he actually isn't bad company to have. I like being stuck with him, he makes me laugh and not worry so much. I can trust that he'll have my back. I can trust that he'll look out for both of us and we'll be safe. I actually don't think I've ever had this much fun, at least not since I was a little girl with a big werewolf sized ego. I'm saying that I like that hunters kidnapped me and separated me from my sister to just hunt me down in some perverted game of hunting. That just makes this situation dangerous, but it also gave me a chance to trust someone other than my sisters. And I guess that's a good thing.

In the middle of my whole revelation of thoughts, I smell a familiar scent. It is a sweet, earthy smell that just calms you down the first time you smell it. It fills my nose and I start to look around, my ears pricking up and my nose searching for where it's coming from. I know that it's somewhere near; I can smell it so clearly. That's when I find the general location that the smell is coming from.

I begin to run the other way. Butch soon follows after me and we quickly slink into a small fox den. Butch quickly pushes himself into the hole with me. But I can tell that he's confused about what it is we're doing. He was about to make as sound when we saw a hunters' boots in front of the hole. We both scooted as far back as we could into the dirt hole.

The hunters were looking for where we had gone. When they finally left Butch and I came out of the hole. I looked dirtier than dirty. My pretty white coat of fur was covered in dirt, dust, mud, and a few other things. Worse was that I felt really dirty, I feel uncomfortable from sitting in dirt, and dust, and walking through mud and snow.

Butch and I quickly began to follow the path in front of us. We need to find a comfortable or at least semi-comfortable place to stay for the night. After about five minutes I smell smoke. I begin to run with Butch following until we see a giant lodge with a small lodge a little ways behind it. Yes, we can possibly stay in a warm lodge-house-thing instead of a broken fur trappers' hut or a small cave or under tree roots that make a tent like structure as a shelter! And even better is that I could possibly take a shower! A nice, warm, relaxing shower! And then I could sit by a fire and stay warm all night long!

**Me: You may have noticed that some Taylor Swift lyrics and parts are included. That was just because i was listening to those songs as i was writing and they fit so i included some parts. I said that i am kind of crazy. *Shrug***

**Greens: Read and Review!**

**Me: By the way, Buttercup tends to rescue the idiot-**

**Butch: HEY!**

**Me: She tends to save his butt a lot. She just feels like saving him because there is something about him that she admires, she has no idea why. I do of course. Well i'll be working on the next chapters now!**


	10. Chapter 9: Melted Blue

**Me: Hi everyone! Well here you go! Here is Chapter 9!**

**Boomer: This chapter is about us! **

**Bubbles: PeterPanBCxButch doesn't own anything except her weird sense of style!**

**Me: Read! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Melted Blue**

**Boomer:**

Bubbles and I have slept in old fur trapper hunts and avoided a lot of trouble for the past few days. The hunters lost our trail and we haven't seen them for a while which is really good. We had enough trouble the first day, and the weather just seemed to increase and get worse. We weren't really lucky, I mean we have been getting really dusty and dirty, but at least we aren't dead. I've found that the first two mornings that we've woken up since this started that Bubbles has tended to somehow end up curled next to me. I really don't mind much, I mean I wake up before her and notice, but she smells kind of like sugar.

I've caught myself watching her those two mornings. But this morning was the third morning that we have slept in the same little place and woken up near each other. I woke up before her again, but I woke her up when I woke up. She looked at how close I was to her and noticed that she was the one to have scooched toward me. Her cheeks went a really red color. But I woke up suddenly this morning due to the dream I had been having. The thing is that all day I've been stuck thinking about all the details, it was so vivid that I can't forget any of it.

_"__BUBBLES!" I scream as a white wintery storm passes all around me. I can feel the fear of losing her in every inch of my body. I'm wearing a blue plaid fleece coat, a long sleeve navy blue plain shirt, dark jeans, and hiking boots. And I'm searching all around me. I can't see her anywhere, my worry increasing with each passing second of not seeing her anywhere, she has to be here somewhere. I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn to look and see Butch and Brick. Brick has his hand on my shoulder and is searching the storm, Butch doing the same beside him._

_ "__BOOMER!" I hear behind me, I immediately spin toward the scream. I see her, she's running as fast as she can. She is pushing herself to move as fast as she can in the snow. That's when I see that there are hunters chasing her. She looks so panicked as I run as fast as I can to her. I am so close to reaching her when everything changes and I'm ten and with my brothers._

_ "__Butch! Look out!" Brick screams to Butch who wasn't paying attention. This is one of my memories, the day that a wild cougar had hunted us. We barely survived that day. Butch turned in time to see the cougar leap at him, he prepares for the impact, but it never came. A white wolf with a black ear and black paws had jumped in time to slam into the cougar and knock them both off to the side. Two other wolves were behind the first one. One was light auburn with dark paws and a dark ear, the other was light tan with dark paws and a dark ear. They saved us that day. The three wolves fought off the cougar, only the white and black wolf got hurt on the back side of its shoulder. My brothers and I watched as the cougar ran, badly limping from the tan one biting its leg extremely hard. Our attention went to the wolves, they looked at us as we looked at them. _

_Butch was the first to move. He carefully moved over to the white and black one, who growled a little from his approach, and looked at the injury. When he touched the wound, the wolf flinched out of pain. But Butch then proceeded to pet the wolf carefully and gently as he tilted his head to the right. The wolf moved its head away from Butch until it figured that Butch wasn't going to stop petting it. It looked kind of annoyed. But when Butch stopped petting the wolf and just looked at it, it looked up at him and licked his face. The next thing I knew I was sitting on my butt and the tan wolf was looking at me curiously._

_I had somehow cut my cheek, the tan wolf sniffed and then licked my wound. It then looked at me again. The wolves all backed away from us and turned in the opposite direction. They ran without even looking back to see if we were watching or if we had already left. That's when I remembered! It had been Bubbles and the other two girls she had been with that must have saved my brothers and I when we were ten! But then everything changed and I was in a dark room._

_ "__You seem distracted, do you want to stop?" Bubbles whispers to me. She's sitting in front of me, she's only wearing her bra and underwear. She's looking at me worried. But I feel myself smile to her and gently grab her hand. I then pull her to me and we're kissing! It takes a second for her to really relax, but as soon as she does she's kissing with a lot of passion. It makes my head spin, I feel up her back until I reach her bra clasp and then_… I woke up with sweat making my face cold. But I remember it so clearly. It was vivid and it seemed to feel so real. I don't even understand why I would be thinking about something like that, let alone thinking about something like that.

I look around to let myself get aware of our location. I see that Bubbles is looking at a lodge of some sort. Perfect! We can go get cleaned up and see if they've seen any other teenagers around or passing through that would be barely dressed. It looks to be about five in the evening, this should be an okay time to go check in somehow. We need to eat and get cleaned up a little. And then tonight we can sleep in an actually standing and warm room.** (A/N: Buttercup and Butch see the lodge around 9:30 pm, so Blues see it first.)**

Bubbles stops and I pass her. I turn to look at her, she's sitting looking at the lodge curiously. I'm about to push her and get her moving when she shifts back and stands on her two feet. I shift so that I can talk to her. "What is it? Why did you stop moving? We should probably be heading over to the warm lodge." I suggested looking at her like she was crazy for stopping.

"You haven't told me why you're still doing here with me. I mean I know that I'm looking for my two sisters, the two girls that I was with before the hunters had kidnapped us, but what about you?" She asked looking at me now.

**Bubbles:**

He looks at me shocked before quickly recovering. "The two guys I was with when we were kidnapped are my two brothers. I'm here to find them and I really just don't want to be left alone right now. I mean do you want to just be left alone right now?" He asked me looking at me curiously. Though we are standing half naked in a small snow fall.

"No, but I only know about you is that you're an alpha, you have two brothers, you somehow recognize me from somewhere, and that your name is Boomer." I say, I'm being totally honest at this moment. Why would I have a reason to lie to him?

"You and your sisters, I think, saved my brothers and I when we were ten years old. That's how I recognized you earlier, you stopped a cougar from killing me and my brothers. We were being stupid and acting immature when a cougar found us and began to hunt us. We were running through a bunch of unclaimed forest territory. My brother with the black hair was saved my a mostly white wolf with a black ear and black paws. I remembered." He explained trying avoid eye contact. I remember that day, we were just taking a run when we saw three boys that looked our age running and we thought why not help.

"That wolf is my sister Buttercup, she's the one with the black hair that goes to her mid-back. She knew that the cougar was about to kill him and she jumped at it. We were only ten as well. We just thought we would help, it worked out well enough." I said with a sideways little smile. "Would it be weird if I said that I don't mind waking up next to you?" I ask avoiding eye contact. I know that I've been waking up right next to him, but it just feels so right to move over to his warmth. It's kind of instinctive.

"I don't mind." He says avoiding eye contact with me when I peek over at him standing in front of me. I let out a sigh and explain that I think we should beg the owner to give us a room due to us needing one. Boomer says that we should tell him that we were attacked and that because of that we're lost and need a room for a night or two. We both discussed it further so that we would know how to answer any questions if asked. But we both understood that we now had to make our way on human foot. And it is freezing!

"E-excuse us, c-could you h-help us? P-please! O-our c-camp was a-attacked and w-we don't k-know where w-we are. Please k-kind sir, c-can we s-stay at least a n-night or t-two?" I begged letting the cold get to me as I shivered next to Boomer when the door to the large lodge opened. The guy in charge seemed surprised and suspicious.

"W-we just n-need a w-warm place t-to sleep for a n-night or t-two. We w-wouldn't e-even mind if it was a heated-d little s-shack. P-please sir." Boomer begged as we both shivered and the lodge man looked at us both.

"I'll bring you to the small extra lodge. This is the big, newly expanded, main lodge. But this small one back here is mainly for storage. But it does have electricity, rooms, and essentials. Just don't try to call anyone, the phones are dead. I'll bring some clothes by for each of you. Do you mind what color?" He asked as he brought us a little ways back toward a little lodge and unlocked the door.

"Thank you. We would be okay with blue, if t-that's okay." I said, letting the chill running down my spine prove that I was cold and beginning to warm to the lodge man. He nodded and walked over to the main desk in this little lodge. He took out some two key cards and handed them to us. Then gave us a little smile and left us. We began to walk down the hall until we reached the sets of rooms. There were eight, and the man hadn't specified which one was the room that we would use the key card for. So we began checking doors.

We went through five doors checking to see if any of them would accept either of our cards, then at the sixth door my card worked for the door. But then when Boomer tried it out of curiosity, he found that his card opened the same door. "Well, we're sharing the room then. I don't feel like asking him to give us a different room, it will make it more efficient. And I would worry if you and I weren't in the same room." I said with a little smile, my head was tilted down, but my eyes were looking up at Boomer. He looked taken aback, but recovered soon enough to open the door for me. I walked into the room and marveled. The room had one bed with dark blue blankets and light blue pillows. The room had a fireplace placed to the left of the bed. There was a separate little bathroom with a sink, toilet, a bathtub and a shower. The towels were varying blue colors. I'm perfectly okay with this room.

I walked out of the bathroom when the door knocked. Boomer answered and let the lodge man in. He put clothes on the dresser in the room and smiled. "These should fit. They were my kids' old clothes. The clothes that they give back to me due to the fact that a lot of people come here without luggage. I'll have you two help clean to pay for the room in a way. Have a good night, only three nights at the most." He said before shutting the door and leaving.

I shrugged and began to separate the clothes. I put the clothes for Boomer in one side and the clothes for me in the other side. I looked at Boomer when I was done. He gives me a small smile when he catches me looking at him. It's now or never. I walk up to him and kiss him, on the lips. "I've just been dreaming about that for too long. I'm sorry I just couldn't get it out of my head and-" I say when I break the kiss before Boomer pulls me and kisses me on the lips. I may be an idiot, but I'm okay with melting the cold blue of being outside with Boomer.

**Me: Well i hope you all like it!**

**Reds: We're up next!**

**Me: Love you all! Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 10: Red Rescue

**Me: Well I hope you liked it!**

**Blossom: I'm tired.**

**Brick: Please tell us if we find a nice place to sleep for a while.**

**Me: Read and Enjoy! I don't own anything, but my weird sense of music style!**

**Chapter 10: Red Rescue**

**Brick:**

_It's so dark. There is only a small light somewhere far behind us. I can feel the warmth of hands against mine, warm fingers interlaced with mine as her warm mouth is against mine. When we separate for air, her auburn orange-red hair creates a barrier between us and the world outside of all of this. Her eyes look at me in an inspecting way, a way that shows me that she's trying to commit everything to memory. I'm looking at her and seeing every beautiful little detail that she has. _

_ "__You quite sure of this?" I ask, feeling almost restless where I am._

_ "__If you ask me that kind of question again I'll leave right now and let you figure it out all on your own." Blossom says, her eyes traveling down my face until they stop at my lips. I smile and pull her down to me again. I can feel the warmth of her being so close. I go to undo her top when everything is changes._

_ "__Blossom! Stay awake, come on you have to stay awake! If you fall asleep you may not wake up again. You know that I can't let that happen. Your sisters need you, they need you to be safe and go home with them, and I need you to… what am I kidding? I need you!" I scream as I add pressure to her heavily bleeding wound. I can feel the terror all through me. I can hear the hunters getting closer. I have to get us somewhere safe._

_I pick Blossom up and begin to run as fast as I can. I have to keep her alive! This is what I need to do. I have to do this for her and for everyone who cares about her. She is the one who deserves to survive, she was the one who took the shot that was meant for me. I have to save her. I have to just keep running!_

_ "__Brick?" I hear as I look over to see Blossom looking at me confused. She pushes her way through a group of partying people and reaches me. She kisses me and I feel my mind go blank. I feel the warmth of her being near me. _

That was the dream I had been having before I was shaken awake. When I actually opened my eyes I saw a worried Blossom kneeling over me. She was about to slap me, actually she was in the process of slapping me, when I grabbed her hand to make sure her hand didn't connect. I scowled at her as I sat up. "You weren't waking up. You know you're a really deep sleeper, Brick." She said in response. And then there was the sound of my name coming from her mouth that just melted me.

And for the past, almost, seven hours I've been thinking about it. I mean that dream was really confusing and really…odd, in a good way. I mean Blossom and I are just on some path and we've been really careful all day. I mean there hasn't been any trouble all day which is really good. My muscles are really sore from being used so much over the last few days. I mean, this will look great when it's all over, but it aches a lot right now.

I think that it's about six thirty or six forty in the evening. But I could be completely wrong. Blossom and I have been walking for about ten hours now. That's a long time to be walking without stopping, and I can tell that it's wearing on her as well. She's slumping a little and her walking is slower than she usually walks.

She suddenly perks up and I pay attention as well. She turns to look at me and try to communicate that we need to quickly hide. Hunters are coming and we haven't found a good enough place to hide away.

I begin looking everywhere for a little place for us to hide that won't seem like a typical spot for a wolf to hide in. I saw a small cave, but it doesn't hide enough of us. We'd be caught instantly. I look even more and see a small, but well hidden place for us to hide.

I nudge her side so that she'll turn to me. When she does I point out the hiding place. Then I look back at her to see what she thinks. She had already started heading toward it. It covers both of us, but not enough if we are wolves. We quickly shift to see if that helps, it does a little. It makes it even more confined, but it covers everything and our tails aren't accidently sticking out of the entrance.

"This was a smart idea. If we find actual shelter tonight we should probably have an excuse for why we look the way we look and why we're alone." Blossom suggested as we sat there really close together. I nod and begin to think.

"Well we could say that we were kidnapped and before the kidnappers could try anything we ran away and now we're lost." I suggested trying to include as much of the truth into the story. It didn't sound too abnormal.

"Yeah, but why are we travelling together? And why would we only choose to run half naked? I mean couldn't we have grabbed something on our way out. And then there's the fact that we're half naked. I mean why would the kidnappers, as you suggest them to be, leave us half naked? Why not leave us fully clothed or completely naked? And how exactly did we get away?" Blossom questioned looking at me skeptically.

"Well I don't hear you coming up with any ideas! I mean all I hear you doing is poking holes in my idea!" I argue frustrated that she is judging my idea without giving me something to work with like I had.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm giving the obvious criticism that anyone would pose if you gave them that excuse, Brick. You're trying to give them truth, but this isn't the time to be doing that. We need someone to help us, not know the truth." Blossom said melting me with my name.

**Blossom:**

"Fine, I get it. But do you have any ideas? I mean otherwise that's the only idea that we have." Brick said after a second. He always acts weird when I say his name. It's like it takes him a second to remember that that's his name. Like it really isn't his name, but I know that that is his name, Robin had mentioned it when she was telling us about him and his brothers when she went to Mitch's pack with him.

"Well, one idea is that we could say that we were set up on a blind date with each other by our friends and we ran into some strange guys in all black that drugged us and kidnapped us. And then to get rid of suspicion they were forcing us to change, so we took the chance to jump out the window and run. And now we're lost." I suggested, it sounded better in my head.

"Wow, that's so much better than my idea. Come on we need to have a simple story to get the person we're trying to convince to let us stay. We need to not hurt their head or make them suspicious of us. I think we're over thinking this. So something simple." Brick said before we both tried to figure something out. But we weren't able to say anything else because I could hear the hunters near the rear of the place that we were hiding. I know what happened in Bambi, but I'm not sticking around. We shifted and took off and found another little ditch in the dark.

"How's this for simple, we're lost and we need a place to stay for a night or two so that we can get our bearings. We just need a warm place to sleep to get our bearings and then we'll be gone and they can forget about us. We are half naked because we had to build a fire and we couldn't find anything else to burn." I suggested after we both shifted and hid.

"Sounds simple enough. Now the only problem is finding a place that we can actually use that excuse at. I mean it isn't exactly like there are a lot of places built around here. Hopefully we can find someone to actually agree and let us stay there. Otherwise this whole thing was pointless." Brick said not noticing the lodge that I had seen a little ways away.

"I saw a lodge with a smaller lodge near it, a little ways away from here. The thing is that we will have to run as humans. And we have to make sure the hunters won't see us. So that means we need to create a distraction to get them away from our trail. But what could we use?" I asked thinking.

"Wait, I think I saw something auburn down this way! I swear it looked like it was a wolf or two. Come on! What's the fun of hunting if all of you keep losing the creatures that we're actually hunting." A woman's voice sounded. This woman hunter must be the fiancé of the young hunter guy. And she just saved our hides. We could hear the hunters go off in the opposite direction as we were actually heading. Thank you woman I don't even know!

Brick and I crawl out to see a person's boots. Once we're both standing, Brick pulls me back in an attempt to try to protect me, I think. But the woman standing in front of us smiles and puts her hand up in surrender. "Run. And whatever you do, don't let these hunters find you. I can't push them off of your path forever. Just be careful." She said before she sub-changed proving that we could trust her. We smiled and began to run. She went to go with the other hunters, we ran until we reached the lodge like building's door.

Brick knocked on the door until a man that looked like he was in charge opened the door. "What do you want? Do you have any money?" He asked looking at our faces which was nice. Brick took the lead.

"We're lost and we need a place to stay for a night or two so that we can get our bearings. We just need a warm place to sleep to get our bearings and then we'll be gone and you can forget about us. Please, we'll do what we can to pay for the room or whatever you have." Brick said begging. The man sighed and then led us to a little lodge near the back of the larger lodge.

"This is the big, newly expanded, main lodge. But this small one back here is mainly for storage. But it does have electricity, rooms, and essentials. Just don't try to call anyone, the phones are dead. I'll bring some clothes by for each of you. Do you mind what color?" He asked as he brought us a little ways back toward a little lodge and unlocked the door.

"We're good with anything red. Thanks." Brick said as the man left and we went to the room that matched the card. The cards have numbers and the doors have faded numbers on them. Soon the guy came back and gave us some clothes. He explained that this was mostly in the middle of nowhere so many people tend to show up without luggage. We filled some drawers with the clothes after he left us alone.

"So we're going to be helping him out with managing the main lodge and we can only be here for a max of three days. Otherwise we have to start paying. So… what do you want to do, or do you want to just go do something-" I began to say to Brick. When I turned to look at him, Brick was right there and he was kissing me on the lips!

"I'd rather not do anything alone. I mean if you want to do something else, I'm okay with whatever you want to do, Blossom. I just had to try kissing you. I mean for the past few days I've just-" Brick was saying before I pulled his head down and I was kissing him again. I don't know what came over me, but all I could do was kiss him. The way he says my name just rescues me from over thinking like I always do. Damn, this is one time I'm okay with being rescued. Even if I'm only being rescued from myself. And sides, he's a damn good kisser.

**Me: I hope you liked it! Read and Review! I hope it is really good! Love you all! Thanks for the support-**

**~Hinako29**

**~Kiki**

**~Lys Dis**

**~And everyone else who reads and likes this story! I hope you still stick with me with this.**


	12. Chapter 11: Purple Disaster

**Me: Change Up!**

**Robin and Mitch: This is our chapter!**

**Me: I realized we didn't know what was going on with them, so this little chapter is for them.**

**Chapter 11: Purple Disaster**

**Mitch:**

"We are in so much trouble!" Robin said with a terrified look on her face. It's been almost three days since we've seen our friends. I mean it's the second morning that we haven't seen them anywhere. She told me that she always sees her friends in the morning. But she hasn't seen them since my party. It makes me worry as well.

"No one has even noticed yet. I mean for all we know, they could be somewhere staying the night so that they don't have to do the hangover walk. Or they just took a joy ride to some random place and they're trying to find a way back here. Don't overreact Robin. They'll be okay. I know that they are just fine." I said trying to call her down. She likes to make a big deal out of this. I just want to cuddle with her.

"But what if they are in trouble? What if they are in serious life threatening trouble? What if they need help? What if they are being held hostage by some evil person? What if they are being held by some pervert that means to try to force himself on them? What if he has your friends knocked out and he's trying to force himself on my friends?" Robin freaks even more. I sigh a heavy breath and look at her.

"You know you're cute when you're upset?" I said trying to get her mind off of the theories in her head. It didn't work. "They aren't in trouble. They aren't in serious life threatening trouble. They don't need help because they are fine. They aren't being held by anyone and I know my friends well enough to know that they would protect yours no matter what. And you know how werewolves are, no one can force themselves onto us unless their our mate." I said pulling her chin to make her look at me. She nodded and smiled at her.

**Robin:**

"You know, I haven't exactly been very easy to cuddle with right now. And you understand that I'm sorry for that. And I'm hoping you'll let me make up for that." I said with a mischievous smile on my lips. I flip my hair and look at Mitch. "Would you like me to make it up to you? Give you a specific reason to have to cuddle?" I ask looking at him as his face goes from bored to confused. And then goes from confused to questioning and realizing.

"You mean… Like actually… You're kidding, you're not kidding… I can't tell if you're kidding with me or if you're actually serious about what you're talking about." Mitch said dumfounded. My smile grows and I begin to slowly crawl across the couch that we're sitting on.

"Oh, I'm quite serious Mitch. You just have to tell me if you'd like to continue this conversation or if you'd rather do something else." I tease as I get closer to Mitch. His eyes just grow wider with my every word. I can see that he wants to say no because he promised me that he wouldn't try anything unless I was sure. And I can see that he really wants to say yes because he's wanted this for a really long time. "Come on Mitch, you have to decide. And you need to decide soon because we don't have all day. I mean if my friends are on their way home, they'll be coming over as soon as they get back. And the more time you waste thinking the less time we have to actually do anything." I teased even further reaching him.

My shirt is a deep V-shape and it's a button shirt. As soon as I reach him I move and put my legs on the outside sides of his legs. I push myself up so that Mitch has to look up at my face, before I sit down on his lap and keep my hands on his shoulders. I'm tempting Mitch. And before I know it, my back is laying against the couch seats and Mitch is kissing my neck and further down. "That a boy!" I whisper before he stops and looks at me and then kisses my lips.

**Me: Well, we can leave them alone now.**

**Buttercup: She's writing the next chapter now!**

**Butch: It will go back to us and the pattern again!**

**Me: I hope you liked this anyway. Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 12: Green Relaxation

**Me: Okay, well here is the chapter for the Greens!**

**Buttercup: Whoo! We finally get to get into the warmth of an actually building!**

**Butch: Whoo! I finally get to *mumbling that can't be deciphered due to my hand being over his mouth***

**Me: Sorry, Butch was about to spoil it! Okay well i don't own anything except my phone! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Green Relaxation**

**Butch:**

Buttercup begins to run with me quickly following behind her, thinking about where I may have seen Buttercup before all this happened, until we see a giant lodge with a small lodge a little ways behind it. Oh thank gosh, we can finally stay in a warm lodge-house-thing instead of a broken fur trappers' hut or a small cave or under tree roots that make a tent like structure as a shelter! And even better is that both Buttercup and I could possibly take a shower! A nice, warm, relaxing shower! And then we could sit by a fire and maybe talk so that I can figure out how the hell I know her or where I know her from.

She stops and I stop with her, confused about why we can't just keep going. She shifts to human as soon as I stop next to her. I shift as well so that I can see what's going on. "What is it? And why is it preventing us from going to that lodge?" I question.

"A couple of wolves can't just knock on the door and ask a normal person for a room or a place to stay, now can they?!" She counters looking at me before running. It takes me a second to realize that she's running, but then I start to run after her. She's really good at keeping me on my toes, that just makes me like her even more. I don't know if that's good or bad though.

She's actually really fast as well. I mean she is definitely not as fast as me, but she is fast. She's fast for a tracker, she kind of looks too hot to be a tracker, but the Jojo pack doesn't really have any trackers so I can't really say anything about them. She's the first tracker I've really ever met. Once we reach the door she raps her fist on the door until a man that looks like he really needs sleep opens the door. He looks at us and raises an eyebrow.

"We're half naked and lost. Can you please give us a small room or something to sleep and clean up in? We don't have any money, but I will promise to entertain your dinner crowd for as long as we are staying here. Please just give us a place to sleep, a place to clean up, and some clothes to wear." Buttercup said without putting any arguing tone in her voice. She was telling him to do what she wanted and give us a room. He seemed to consider this and walked out.

He brought us to the smaller lodge that was near the rear of the bigger lodge. He showed us in and got us each a room key. He then pointed to the doors in the hall. I could hear some faint sounds of heartbeats, but I didn't pay any attention to them. Buttercup went straight into the room and checked it out. The lodge guy asked what kind of clothes we wanted and I told him to just bring green clothes. She was wearing green at Mitch's 'Fun in the Woods' party. That party seems so distant, even though it was only about three days ago.

"I have to admit that this room is really nice. There are two sinks, two showers, a bathtub, a separate little room thing for the toilet. The bathroom has a ton of towels, all green. And then the room has a fireplace across from the bed, a dresser to put clothes in, and-" Buttercup said as she walked around the room and I stood in the middle of the room.

"And one bed." I finished, trying not to smile when she looked over at the bed. The bed is really nice and so is the room, but the point is that there are two of us and only one bed. I don't mind it, but I don't know what her feelings are about it.

"Yeah, oh don't tell me that you can't handle sleeping in the same bed as a girl? I mean I seriously thought that since we've been stuck in close quarters to sleep since this started, you wouldn't mind having to sleep in the same bed. You don't do you?" She questioned putting her right hand on her hip in a 'seriously you care' sort of way.

"No, I just didn't know how you felt about sleeping in the same bed. Now I know that you're okay with it. I wasn't going to make you uncomfortable if you didn't want to sleep in the same bed. I'm just pointing it out." I said looking at her and putting my hands up in surrender. She nodded once.

"Well, thanks for the thought, but I'm fine." She said before walking back into the bathroom. She walked out a second later with a confused look on her face. It made her look kind of adorable. "Do you even like green? I mean I don't even know if you like green. I don't really know what your favorite color is." She said crossing her arms and looking at me curiously.

"Yes, I do like green. Green is actually my favorite color. To be more specific, my favorite color is dark forest or emerald green." I respond with a little laugh. She really is even more adorable when she crosses her arms like she's determining if she should hit you or hug you. "What about you?" I ask looking at her with equal curiosity and crossing my arms across my chest as well.

"Mine's green as well. I like all green, but if we're being specific, my favorite color is neon green or Peridot. And that's good because pretty much every fabric in this room is a different shade of green. What did you tell the one lodge guy when he asked about clothes?" She asks as she looks back up at me and begins to tap her foot on the ground.

"I asked that he bring green clothes. And he should be back any-" I was saying when the knocking came from the door. I uncrossed my arms and answered it. The lodge guy was there and he had a bag. He handed it to me and told me that we could stay a maximum of three days and that Buttercup better keep on her promise and entertain tonight at dinner. And that late dinner is at eleven and that will be when she is to sing each night we stay here. I nodded and accepted the clothes with a thanks. He left and I dumped the clothes into drawers. It didn't really matter.

The clothes were already separated. They fell into the drawers and I really didn't have to touch any of them and make them dirty. Buttercup wasn't in the main base of the room, and I didn't hear any water, so where is she?

"I found a washer and dryer. We can put our dirty clothes in the washer and then put them into the dryer when they're done in the washer. And in the mean time we can wear these." Buttercup said as she walked out wearing a torn sweat shirt and hole-y sweatpants. She tossed me a pair of both and pointed to the laundry room that was hidden in the closet.** (A/N: All of their rooms look like this, but the furniture is in different places.)**

I went into the laundry room and changed. It felt weird wearing only these torn clothes. I put my dirty underpants in the washer. Buttercup comes back in and finishes putting the cleaning detergent in and starting the washer. We both walk out and we both sat on the floor. We didn't really have anything to do, so we decided to sit down and relax.

The problem is that Buttercup wasn't really relaxing and I couldn't stop myself from just watching her. She seems to be way more interesting when she is trying to relax. She sits with her legs crossed and her shoulders slumped. Her eyes are closed, but I think she can feel me watching her.

"Why are staring at me?" She finally asks me, opening her eyes to look at me with an annoyed look. It doesn't really faze me. I just smile and watch her as she continues to sit there. She looks cute when she sits trying to relax, and even more so when she is annoyed. "Well, what the hell is going on in the head of yours? What are you thinking?" She asks me getting impatient.

**Buttercup:**

"I'm just thinking that you look incredibly cute when you try to look like you're relaxing even though you really aren't. And that when you are annoyed it is even cuter because your nose twitches like a little rabbit's. I'm just finding some of the things you do unintentionally kind of cute. And then you try not to act cute and it just kind of makes you look even cuter." Butch says with big smile.

"Well, then stop watching me! I don't want you watching me! So stop!" I demand flailing my arms to try to force him to stop. I just scowl at him when he sits and smiles at me still. Does he understand how annoying that is!

"You know you are incredibly-" He began smiling at me still.

"Don't call me cute, or you will wish you hadn't." I warned, but he doesn't really like to listen. Even when he really should.

"You're incredibly cute!" he says as I jump at him, tackling him to the ground. I'm really strong, but he catches my hand when I try to hit him. And then my other hand when I try to hit him with that one. He holds me up so that my face is above his face, but I can't get up or get away. Shit, I'm stuck, and I'm really close to his face. I can't get away from him. But that doesn't change that I continue to struggle to get out of his grip. That's when we hear the ding of the washer, finally! He lets me go and I roll to the side before I can land on him. I run and put all of our laundry into the dryer.

"I'm going to go take a shower and get all of this dirt and other substances off of me. There is another shower so you can take one too, you smell like a trash bin." I say as I head for the bathroom. I turn in time to see his disgusted face after he smelled himself. I almost laugh, he is kind of cute when he does that. But I'll never admit that to him.

I walk into the bathroom, start the shower, and strip off the sweats that I was wearing. I then jump into the rushing water. I let the water beat down on my dirt covered body and wash it all away. I take the body soap and begin to scrub my neck, arms, and torso to get all of the dirt off of me. I then look for some shampoo and conditioner that doesn't smell like pineapple and mango. There isn't any in this one, but I could check the other one. I peek out of the shower and see Butch is just taking walking into the bathroom.

"Hey, Butch… could you check and see if there is any shampoo or conditioner in that shower that isn't pineapple and mango?" I ask as he looks at me and then goes to the second shower and grabs a green bottle.

"Do you mind if it's both in one and it is Pert?" He asks looking back at me. I shake my head no and he hands me the bottle. I lather it on and scrub it in deeply and making all my hair really soapy and then rinsing it out. I repeat that process a second time and then I hand the shampoo back to Butch, who was taking off the sweatshirt. He took it and I got back to washing up. I heard the water from the other shower go on and then the sound of someone getting into it.

I continued to stand in the warm water and soak it up. Washing my body over again, just to make sure that I got completely clean. That I just felt like I wasn't clean yet, and I hate feeling like that, so I washed again. When I was finished, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my dark, glistening, soaked, raven-black hair. I then grabbed a second towel and wrapped it around my body. I then walked across the cold bathroom floor and into the bedroom.

"There are sweatpants and shirts in the drawers. I went back through and fixed them. I found some sweatpants and shirts that you could wear." Butch said when I walked into the bedroom. He wasn't facing me, but he was only in dark green sweatpants. He was not wearing a shirt, so I could see just how sculpted his back is, and his black hair is still wet, his hair was dripping water down his back.

"Okay." I said as I began to walk toward the laundry closet. I walked in and saw that my bra and underwear were on the top of the dryer. I walked to the entrance of the closet room and stuck my head out. "You took my bra and underwear out of the dryer?!" I questioned and demanded at the same time.

"Yeah, I was grabbing my underpants and your stuff was with mine. And I didn't want you to have to bend over the edge and have to try to grab them. If you tried, you'd have to use both hands and I'm pretty sure you don't want me seeing anything, so I put them out. It's not like I set them out for you." Butch answered still rifling through and fixing the drawers, still not looking at me. I walked back in and quickly put my bra and underwear on. I then walked into the bedroom and went to the drawers to look for something to wear for the night. The thing is that I really just need sweatpants because I usually only wear sweatpants and my bra to bed at night. I look in some of the drawers and find a pale green pair of sweatpants. I quickly put them on and walk over to the fireplace, where a fire is already going.

I sit on the floor and start to untangle my hair with my fingers and stare at the fire. Butch came and sat beside me. I stopped playing with my hair and looked over at him to see that he was watching me. "You look like you're tense. Here, this should help. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Butch said moving behind me. He began to move his hands over my back and shoulders in a massaging action. At first I didn't really like it, it hurt a little. But then it began to feel amazing. I began to sigh from the comfort of him massaging my back. "How'd you get this scar on your shoulder?" Butch asked moving his thumb over my scar.

"I tackled a cougar when I was ten. Some idiots had gotten themselves into trouble and I had jumped at the cougar to make sure that it didn't maul one of them. It had scratched me." I said before he began to massage my back and shoulders again. My head went back and all my hair fell over my shoulder. Butch had moved, so now my head was laying against him. When he stopped I turned to look at him. The look in his eyes as he looked at me, it made my heart beat even faster.

I leaned over the little space between us and kissed Butch. He immediately began to kiss back. I quickly broke the kiss and stood up, my breathing was starting to go as fast as my heartbeat. Butch stood up and looked at me, and before I could blink, one of Butch's hands was holding my waist to him and the other was holding my cheek and he was kissing me and I was kissing back. My hands moved to his chest, that I could feel was very well defined, and up to his shoulders. I then used his shoulders, as I moved away from Butch a little he growled in protest, \ to help me push myself up so that my legs were around Butch's torso. Butch's hands moved to hold my waist and back.

My hands moved to grip his hair. His hair is damp and kind of short, but I can still grip it. And the more we kiss, the tighter my grip on his hair gets. I can feel him growl from his abdomen. I wonder if he can feel the warmth and electric touch that I feel when I touch him. I can feel my wolf side pushing to come out and lend me the strength to pull us even closer. But I have to push it back, I won't just sub-change to make out with a guy. Even if the guy is a well formed alpha that has an electric touch. We continue to kiss with a lot of force until I unwrap my legs from his torso and land back on my bare feet. But Butch doesn't let me move away from him as I walk. I push him away with enough force to say, "I have to go entertain people in the larger lodge next door in a few minutes. I need to get a shirt on and dry my hair."

"You need to shut the hell up and let me kiss you." Butch says looking dead serious. Before I can respond he kisses me again and I kiss back. Finally Butch breaks the kiss and lets me turn around to face the dresser. As I find a shirt, Butch proceeds to kiss my neck down to my shoulder. When I find a shirt, he helps me put it on and grab socks for us both. "You know, I should really be taking stuff off of you, not putting more on you." He says with a disappointed look on his face. I laugh and as soon as we're done getting our stuff on, we start to kiss and walk out the door and into the hall. We would have been fine, and we would have gotten to the dinner hall in the main lodge without needing to break the kiss, if we hadn't ran straight into other people in the hall.

**Me: I really hoped you like that! I will be working on more chapters! I may not upload this coming weekend. It depends. But i will be working on the chapters none the less! Read and Review! Love you all!**


	14. Chapter 13: Blue with Excitement

**Me: Well here is the next chapter! Sorry, But here you go!**

**Blues: It's us! PeterPanBCxButch doesn't own anything except her self proscribed insanity. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: Blue with Excitement**

**Boomer:**

Bubbles kissed me! She actually kissed me! I had given her a small smile when I caught her looking at me. She walked up to me and kissed me, on the lips. So many thoughts were rushing through my mind. Does this mean she likes me? Does this mean she thinks about me as much as I have thought about her? Is the fact that we both smell like dirt and nature a bad thing, or is it a good thing? Is it really bad that all I can think about is the fact that despite everything that's happened, I just can't get enough of her soft lips on mine?

"I've just been dreaming about that for too long. I'm sorry I just couldn't get it out of my head and-" She says when she breaks the kiss before I pull her to me and kiss her on the lips… again. I just can't get enough of the blue-raspberry taste of her sweet lips. I mean, yes I've made out with a lot of girls and yes they all had soft lips. But Bubbles' lips are pure, luxuriously soft and they taste like blue-raspberry, no girl's lips have ever tasted so perfectly _sweet_. How does she get her lips to taste so _sweet_?

How come I have never kissed anyone that has ever had 'flavored' lips or anyone that has ever had soft lips like Bubbles or anyone that can make me feel like I'm wearing too much even though I'm half naked? This girl is incredible and frustrating at the same time. She has lips like an angel, but I'll probably get nowhere beyond this with her. And not just because of the chemicals in our brains, but also because I can tell she's a giant good girl that is going to wait.

It feels like only a few seconds have passed when we finally part and I notice that we've actually been making out for about a half hour non-stop. We got here around five and got situated in this room by six. And now it's six thirty. Damn, I guess time just seems to fly too quickly when I'm kissing her! Damn, I wonder how often she actually does this, make out with a guy that she barely knows, but actually has an interest in her as she has an interest in him.

All I want to do is get closer to her. I feel like no matter how close I get to her, I just can't get close enough. Like my ability to pull her to me and hold her to me even more is just not enough to actually get us close enough.

"We were kissing a really long time! How do you think we did that? I mean if you look at the time, we should probably get cleaned up. I mean, we are really… I mean we are absolutely and completely… we are actually… I need a shower because I'm filthy and it is beginning to bother me on an extreme level." Bubbles said pushing us apart, trying to find the best wording before deciding to be completely blunt about what it was that she was doing.

She ran to the bathroom and threw her dirty clothes onto the floor and jumping into the shower. When she was closed into the shower by its curtain, I went in and grabbed her clothes. I put her clothes into the washer along with mine. I then went back to the bathroom and started the second shower. I then climbed in and began to take a relaxing shower. I let the warm water wash away the dirt and nature I had started to collect on our way here.

Once I was finished, I made my way into the bedroom. I walked into the room and to the dresser. I got out a pair of navy blue sweatpants and a dark sleeveless shirt for the night. We're to attend the late dinner tonight for some event. The late dinner is at eleven tonight, we have two hours and a half hour until then. The clock that's in this room says that it's eight thirty in the evening. I wonder how my brothers are doing, I know that they know how to take care of themselves, but Brick doesn't really like following and Butch doesn't really listen to what he's told to do. And we were separated into pairs, so I have to guess that they're with Bubbles' sisters and that they are all trying to fair well with them. Gosh I hope that they're okay!

"Whatcha thinking about?" I hear from the laundry closet. I walk into the closet and see that Bubbles is grabbing her clothes from the dryer. I had put them in there when she was in the shower and before I had gotten in. I didn't feel like waiting in a towel and she had told me how to work the dryer, so they would be dry by the time we got out.

"I was just thinking about my brothers. But now I'm thinking about the fact that your towel is starting to slip." I say averting my gaze, but still thinking about it. She sighed and fixed her towel. I turned and peeked to see that she was scowling at the dryer, I almost laughed. I walked over and reached into the dryer, grabbing both of our clothes.

**Bubbles:**

I smiled when he handed my clothes to me, and I walked into the bedroom. I quickly put my underwear and bra on, I then began to rifle through the drawers for clothes. I could practically feel his eyes on me when he was done getting dressed. But I didn't turn to look at him because I know that if I did that I would be staring dazed into those dark sapphire eyes of his. And I need to think clearly, and I can't do that if I'm lost in his gorgeous eyes.

I reach in and find a light blue pair of leggings and a pair of sleep shorts. I put them on and began to look for a shirt to go with them, but the minute I started to look again, I was spun around to look at Boomer. He was really close to me, and I could hear the rhythm of my heartbeat change from normal rhythmic speed to jackhammer pounding speed. How is it that he can do that? He was just looking at me and looking me over. He looked like he was ready to explode if he didn't either move away from me or act on impulse.

I was tired of waiting for him to decide which choice he wanted to follow through with. I kissed him on the lips before I could chicken out and he could move away from me. He immediately started to kiss me back, his hands found their way to my waist when I felt us moving backwards. Within a minute, I was up against a wall and Boomer was trapping me to it. I heard a crash from a different room, but didn't pay much attention to it.

I used the wall as support when I separated from Boomer and pushed him back a little. He looked at me and we were both breathing heavily. I just looked at him. When he began to say something, I jumped and wrapped my legs around him, kissing him again. He seemed to take this as an invitation to push us to another wall. My hands were wrapped around his neck and I felt like somehow we were meant to meet and we were meant to be here.

Boomer held me to the wall, but left enough room that I slipped to stand on my own and I was put back against the wall. He continued to kiss me, but he moved to kiss down my neck. It was becoming too much, I had never felt anything like this before. I haven't liked anyone this intensely before and especially not a player like he is. I mean, he's probably kissed tons of girls and he's probably acted like this before.

I push Boomer away from me, I really have a way of making myself upset. Boomer looked at me like I stole his toy and refused to give it back. I just couldn't keep kissing him thinking about the fact that he's kissed other girls and he's probably acted as if it's the hardest thing to not just remove everything between him and the girl, but has held back despite that feeling.

"You okay? I didn't do anything to hurt you did I? What's going on, what are you thinking about? Can you just tell me what's wrong?" Boomer begged looking panicked. I don't blame him at all for feeling that way.

"I can't just stand here kissing you and be thinking about the fact that you've kissed so many other girls, probably with the same…intensity." I responded shyly, refusing to look at him. I can't stand looking at him as he hears something that he probably won't even deny. I like him on some level that I just don't understand.

"I'm not going to deny that I've kissed other girls, but I just kissed them because they were cute and I wanted to try to have fun. And I know that that is really shallow, but I've never really liked anyone enough to want to just spend every minute with them. And I've never felt like I need to hold myself back, but every time I've kissed a girl, it's slow and careful. I've never kissed any girl like I've kissed you." Boomer said, whispering the last sentence. At that response, I looked at him and saw that he was fidgeting with his hands and looking at his feet.

I smiled and began to laugh. He looked at me like I was crazy and he didn't understand me at all. I pulled his hand to my waist and pulling him to me and kissed him on the lips. When we separated I saw that we had to go. I quickly found a shirt and put on my shoes from the lodge guy. We had to get going, otherwise we'll be late for the late dinner that we were invited to come to. I don't want to be late for the late dinner, I really like to make sure that I get something to eat before my stomach starts to each me.

Boomer shoved his shoes on as well and grabbed a jacket to wear. He looked amazingly good in the jacket and outfit he was in. Part of me was beginning to reconsider attending the late dinner and just staying in here for the rest of the night. But then my stomach growled and I knew that I needed food or I was going to be whiney later on because of my hunger.

Boomer grabbed me and we were kissing our way into the hallway. We were doing okay and everything would have been fine, except that we ran into other people.

**Me: Well there you go! I hope you liked it!**

**Reds: We're next up!**

**Me: Well Read and Review!**


	15. Chapter 14: Red with Intrigue

**Me: Well here is the next chapter! Sorry, But here you go!**

**Reds: This is ours!**

**Me: Well, i don't own anything except my love of the supernatural!**

**Chapter 14: Red with Intrigue**

**Brick:**

"I'd rather not do anything alone. I mean if you want to do something else, I'm okay with whatever you want to do, Blossom. I just had to try kissing you. I mean for the past few days I've just-" I was saying before she pulled my head down and she was kissing me again. Do you understand how incredible a kisser Blossom is?! And best part was that I didn't have to keep blabbering on about what I've thought and dreamt about for the last few days.

So many thoughts were running through my head. Does this mean she thinks about me as much as I have thought about her? Is it really bad that all I can think about is the fact that despite everything that's happened, I just can't get enough of her soft lips on mine? I don't know how it's possible for a girl to have flavored lips, especially after everything we've gone through, but Blossom does. She has the sweetest lips that I have ever kissed. I just can't get enough of her strawberry sweet lips on mine.

She's the one to break away even though I really didn't want her to. She looks at me in the eyes and I can see the wheels of decision turning in her mind. She began to walk backwards, using her hands to feel for the wall and the doorway. When she found them she stopped and just looked at me, her breathing heavy. I could see the question in her eyes, _Are you going to make a move or not?_ She began to walk further into the bathroom, I didn't waste a second in following this time. She had tempted me and I wasn't going to back down from a challenge, especially when my whole body was screaming at me to follow and screw consequences.

Once I was in the bathroom I noticed that Blossom had started a shower, but there was only one that was going, not two. She looked at me, the question still lingering in her eyes, when suddenly there was a knock on the door and the sounds of a pissed of guy. I quickly walked out and through the peep hole to see that the guy had the wrong room, was very pissed off, and was drunk.

"I know you're in there! Why don't you have the decency to open the door and admit to the consequences of being together?! Lacy you better open this door right now!" The guy yelled as he pushed his weight against the door, trying to make it burst open. But before he could, the door across the hall flew open and a woman dragged him by the ear into the room she had just come out of. I shook my head and headed for the bathroom again. Blossom was already in the water and was cleaning the collected dirt off of her skin.

I hopped into the other shower and cleaned myself off. Making sure that once I was done getting all of the dirt off, that I turned the nozzle controlling the temperature of the water all the way to cold. I don't know what would have happened if that guy hadn't made an appearance at the door. I heard the water from the shower that Blossom was in turn off and heard her get out.

A few moments later she walked back into the bathroom with a faint rose colored robe on. Her hair still wet and laying over her left shoulder. I turned the water off and grabbed a towel. I dried off and wrapped the towel around my torso, climbing silently out of the shower. Blossom was running looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, her expression showed one of confused disgust. I was about to ask what was wrong, but I was beat to starting the conversation.

"Is it my strange colored eyes? Or is it the fact that I look like I haven't slept in days?" Blossom questioned, still just looking at her expression. She wouldn't even look at me in the mirror's reflection, just disgust at her own reflection.

"What?" I asked completely confused on what exactly it was that she asking and if she was asking me or her own reflection.

"I mean I know I haven't really had experience with guys and I don't really do the whole 'come and get it' thing very well, but… Is that why? That I'm just inexperienced and I look like a complete idiot even though I'm trying. Is it all of that combined? It is isn't?" Blossom says completely upset. That's when realization slaps me in the face, hard. Blossom thinks I don't like her, she believes that she didn't do 'alluring' right. She looks like she's about to cry when she turns to look at me straight on.

Before she can say anything else, I close the distance between us and kiss her. You always wish that movie kisses were real, but know they don't actually exist. Well, I can tell you honestly that they do. **(A/N: Think slow, romantic, movie kiss.)** I could feel the confusion radiating off of Blossom, but I could also feel the undeniable pull of being this close to her radiating off of me like steam. I was the one to break the kiss.

"Does this mean that you actually don't think that I looked like an idiot? Do you mean that it isn't what I listed, is it something else?" Blossom asked looking worried.

"It means that I just took a freezing cold shower to stop myself from forcing you to go too far. And it means that you need to stop thinking because it is ruining the moment." I respond looking at her and then kissing her again.

"Is this supposed to be your kind way of telling me to shut up?" She questioned when she broke the kiss. She was becoming annoying when she breaks perfectly good starts to make out sessions. The song Scream by Usher seemed like the perfect explanation for what I was thinking as we stand here looking at each other.

**Blossom:**

"Yup." Brick said kissing me again. "Because honestly, I was about to climb into that shower with you and make sure that all of the dirt came off, slowly." He said looking at me again, my cheeks going a light pink. I shift and get myself to the doorway of the bathroom when I turn to look at Brick clearly enough.

"You know you state and boast that you're the smart one, but you actually don't seem to get obvious hints." I say looking at Brick simply. "Because you know Brick, I was inviting you to join me in the shower, minus the clothes and towels. But it seems you were too… naïve to realize that." I sigh turning away from him and walking out into the bedroom, trying not to crack up laughing from the expression that I saw cross Brick's gorgeously shaped face.

Before I could even get half way to the bed, I was turned completely turned around and had Brick's lips smashed to mine, but in a good way. Within seconds my arms were holding the back of Brick's neck and his hands were holding my waist. I distantly heard the ding of the dryer, notifying us that our clothes were dry. I began to pull away and head for the closet with the washer and dryer, but Brick began to follow me.

I got loose long enough to grab our clothes and get my underwear on before Brick was pulling my mouth to his again, refusing to let go until neither of us could breathe slowly. I threw Brick's underwear at him, he easily caught it and began to get dressed as I finished getting my bra on. The minute I got my bra hooked, I was spun and kissed again. I think someone's really into not breathing.

I pushed Brick, making him walk backwards as we walked out of the laundry closet. Brick's hands were practically cemented to my waist to make sure that I couldn't get him to let go of my waist. I wasn't complaining one bit though.

We accidently ran into a small coffee table, knocking it over with a small crash. But that didn't stop us in the slightest. I could hear the fast breathing and beating of other people's hearts, but I ignored it to focus on something more interesting and hotter. The boy with the cement grip on my waist.

We continued to make out in an almost desperate fashion. I just felt that there was something that I was just not understanding, something that I was just overlooking. Something that was so simple that it would present itself as we continued to kiss. I continued to push Brick back until his back hit a wall and he let out a little growl of pain from the force of his back meeting the wall.

But upon hitting the wall, it seemed to give Brick the strength to turn us. Switching our roles in such a way that I was now the one pinned to the wall and Brick was the one holding me to it. Brick brought his whole weight to push and hold me to the wall. I wasn't complaining, actually I can't really think very well at the moment. No thoughts can really manifest in my jumbled mind that was beginning to just go completely blank.

Brick took the opportunity to move from kissing my lips to kissing down the expanse of my neck. I could feel the way he was trying to go slow and gentle, but the minute I sighed from the way that it felt to have his lips make their way down my neck, he was holding me painfully against the wall and putting more force to his kisses. Especially when he made it back to my lips, that's when I couldn't handle the way it was making my head spin in a dizzyingly good way. My hands found their way from being pinned to his chest to clawing the back of his neck.

When we finally separated, it was to get enough oxygen into our lungs to continue to stay conscious. We stood breathing heavily and staring into each other's faces. I took this moment to look over every detail of Brick's face and stare at them. The way his eyes were a shining ruby red color, the way his bangs tended to hang in his face a little, and the way his mouth seemed to just attract my eyes.

"Before… anything else… I have to ask… How many other girls have you kissed like this?" I question trying to catch my breathe. Looking at his lips made me wonder what he may be comparing me to when it comes to kissing. I mean I haven't actually ever been kissed before now. To be honest, when he first kissed me that had been my first kiss. And whenever my sisters kiss a boy or a boy kisses them that will be their first kisses as well. **(A/N: So when both Bubbles and Boomer and then both Buttercup and Butch are all making out, that is their first kisses. That is just adorable!)**

"I have never kissed a girl like I've been kissing you. I mean that as the fact that there is just something different about you that just makes me feel insanely good! And I like to rationalize and figure a lot of things out. I just want to kiss you." Brick answered, making me smile before I noticed the time.

The next thing we knew, the time was creeping on the late dinner time. We had to go attend the late dinner, per request from the lodge owner guy. I went to the dresser drawers and through clothes at Brick, I then found clothes for me to wear. We quickly got dressed before proceeding with our huge make out session into the hall, then we ran straight into other people.

**Me: I hope you all enjoyed that!**

**All: We wonder what will happen next?! Who'd we run into?! We know, and you could figure it out.**

**Me: Well Read and Review. I'm going to bed!**


	16. Chapter 15: Purple Insanity

**Me: Well this is an early Holiday Gift for all of you!**

**All: She doesn't want to offend anyone!**

**Me: Well I don't own anything, but my brain...I think!**

**Chapter 15: Purple Insanity**

**Robin:**

Mitch and I have been lacking on our friend responsibilities, but we really need to get to know more about each other. I mean we know physical things about each other, but we don't know any really normal things that couples know about each other. I know that he likes dark purple, he has three best friends that are brothers, he's a beta, and he is a really good kisser, but that's it. We won't be going onto any couple compatibility shows anytime soon.

"Mitch, we don't actually know that much about each other. Bombard me with information about you!" I whine sitting with my legs draped over Mitch's lap. We were sitting on the floor in Mitch's living room, watching TV, but neither of us were really actually watching that much. We were just trying to act like we were.

"Really, that's what you're worried about right now?! Our three best friends are each missing and no one except us knows that. Everyone believes that they're around; they just haven't seen them at all for the last few days. And what you're worried about is the fact that you don't know that much about me?!" Mitch said turning to look at me like I was crazy.

**Mitch:**

I swear my mate is partially crazy. But I love her all the same. She's insane and amazing, though love is really just socially acceptable insanity, so what am I talking about? "But they have each other and they know how to stay safe and not get themselves killed. And they know how to find a way home. My best friends won't skip out on their responsibilities just because they were kidnapped and three guys decided to bat their lashes to get them to skip out of their responsibilities." Robin said matter-of-factly. I ignore the part where she's insulting my friends.

"How about we make a deal? If our friends don't make it back home by tomorrow night, then we tell the big alphas of our packs. It gives them a whole day to get home and a whole day for us to hope that we don't get into trouble and for us to do more…isolated things without friends to take up a lot of our time." I say grabbing Robin's legs and pulling her toward me. She smiles and rolls her eyes before grabbing my face and kissing me. So we're insane, at least we're insanely together.

**Me: Well I hope you liked it!**

**All: Bye!**


	17. Chapter 16: Found You!

**Me: Well here you Go!**

**Chapter 16: Found You!**

**Bubbles:**

I was about to apologize when I turned around to see that I had literally run into my sisters in the hallway. "OH MY GAWD, YOU GUYS ARE OKAY! I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS ARE SAFE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU! I'M SO GLAD I FOUND YOU!" We all shouted at the same grabbing onto each other. Buttercup isn't usually one for hugs, so usually Blossom and I avoid hugging her, but we couldn't take not having a group hug. Surprisingly Buttercup was more than happy to hug us both back.

I can't believe I've been reunited with my sisters and their both safe. Neither of them have any fatal wounds and their both alive and standing here hugging me back. Both of them are happy and we are all reunited safely. Now all we have to do is get home safely, and I do mean all of us. That's when I remember that my sisters and I are not alone. We all awkwardly separate and look behind us.

"Blossom… Buttercup… this is Boomer. We were let go by the hunters together. He's been extremely kind this whole time and he's been nice enough to help me get here and not get shot." I said shyly not really looking at either of my sisters. I was paying a lot of attention to my shoes to be honest.

"This is Brick, and he's been very helpful in getting here safely." Blossom said sounding as nervous and awkward as I am. I still don't look up, but Brick makes a sound gesturing his hello. Brick and Boomer say their hellos and show their appreciation for all being safe, gesturing and including their other brother that is standing behind Buttercup.

"Well, this is Butch. I've been saving his ass since we were set free together. You've been stuck with his two brothers. Yes, they were the ones running after us at the party when we were trying to get away from the party and go home." Buttercup said matter-of-factly. "And yes, I just walked out of a room making out with a guy that I just met like three days ago. Yes, he is my first kiss. No, I'm not regretting it at all, not one bit. Now before you both start freaking out, I have to go 'entertain' a crowd of people by singing in the 'new lodge'." Buttercup commenting as she starts to make her way out of the lodge we're in.

Blossom and I quickly looked up and began to run after her for more explanation, so we're not much better, but our tough and tomboy sister willingly kissed a guy on the lips! Butch was following behind Buttercup as she raced toward the other lodge. Brick and Boomer were racing after us as we went into the other lodge that was close by.

"Buttercup explain what-" I was cut off when the lodge guy gave Buttercup a small microphone and pushed her onto the tiny stage. Butch found a small table for us all to sit at. We were given some roast beef and mashed potatoes. We all sat and began to eat as Buttercup began to entertain a room of noisy and rude people that were paying and staying in this lodge.

**Skyfall by Adele**

**Buttercup: This is the end, Hold your breath and count to ten. **

**Feel the earth move and then hear my heart burst and then.**

**For this is the end, I've drowned and dreamt this moment. **

**So overdue I owe them, swept away I'm stolen.**

**Let the sky fall, when it crumbles.**

**We will stand tall, face it all together.**

**Let the skyfall, when it crumbles.**

**We will stand tall, face it all together at skyfall.**

**At skyfall, Skyfall is where we start.**

**A thousand miles and poles apart.**

**Where days collide and days are dark.**

**You may have my number, you can take my name, but you'll never have my heart.**

**Let the sky fall, when it crumbles.**

**We will stand tall, face it all together.**

**Let the skyfall, when it crumbles.**

**We will stand tall, face it all together at skyfall.**

**Let the sky fall, when it crumbles.**

**We will stand tall, face it all together.**

**Let the skyfall, when it crumbles.**

**We will stand tall.**

**Where you go I go, what you see I see.**

**I know I'd never be me, without the security **

**Of your loving arms, keeping me from harm.**

**Put your hand in my hand, and we'll stand!**

**Let the sky fall, when it crumbles.**

**We will stand tall, face it all together.**

**Let the skyfall, when it crumbles.**

**We will stand tall, at skyfall!**

Buttercup finished and opened her eyes. At one point she had closed her eyes to block out everyone in the room. But when she opened them she was surprised to see that everyone was staring at her. Blossom and I smirked at the surprised faces on everyone's faces when she finished. It was completely silent.

Blossom and I couldn't keep the pride off of our faces as we glanced at each other. I then noticed that Butch, who was next to his brother Brick, couldn't take his eyes off of the stage or the person standing on the stage. Our seating went Butch, Brick, Blossom, me, and then Boomer. **Boomer:**

I can't believe that Bubbles' sister has a voice like that. I mean, yes, we've heard her sing before, but we didn't really pay much attention last time. I looked at Bubbles and her sister Blossom to see them trying to hold back their laughter, Brick looked just as surprised as me, and Butch was practically drooling.

"She has an angel's voice." I blurted out. Butch, Brick, Bubbles, and Blossom all looked at me for blurting that out. Bubbles and Blossom looked very prideful. Brick looked like he was going to start laughing at me. And Butch looked like he was about to kill me, he mouthed 'MINE!' at me before turning back and staring at Buttercup.

Within a second the complete silence changed to loud cheering. Buttercup smiled and decided to sing another song to get them all to stop begging her to. She hesitated for a minute before smiling and turning back to the whole crowd.

**You are the Only One: Emily Osment**

**Forever is a long time, I'm not going to lie.**

**Is that a promise that you can make?**

**Are we at the right place at the wrong time?**

**Right now I really need some space; together on the front line, look me in the eye**

**Tell it straight to my face. Are we gonna work it, pack it in.**

**Guess this is the chance we take.**

**Cause you are the only one that gets me, knows me, feels me, hurts me!**

**And you are the only one who's close enough to drive me crazy.**

**Frustrate me, complicate me, make it harder than it needs to be.**

**But the things that you do and the things that you say, make me wanna stay.**

**Everything is alright, Some of the time.**

**Are we going through a phase? Are we moving too fast, going too slow?**

**Am I just afraid to make mistakes? I wanna keep it real now, don't make a sound**

**I wanna see it in your eyes, Are we gonna shake it up, or knock it down?**

**But deep inside I know that we'll survive.**

**Cause you are the only one that gets me, knows me, feels me, hurts me!**

**And you are the only one who's close enough to drive me crazy.**

**Frustrate me, complicate me, make it harder than it needs to be.**

**But the things that you do and the things that you say, make me wanna stay.**

**Through the ups and downs I do just want to be with you.**

**With you.**

**Cause you are the only one that gets me, knows me, feels me, hurts me!**

**And you are the only one who's close enough to drive me crazy.**

**Cause you are the only one that gets me, knows me, feels me, hurts me!**

**And you are the only one who's close enough to drive me crazy.**

**Frustrate me, complicate me, make it harder than it needs to be.**

**But the things that you do and the things that you say, make me wanna stay.**

**But the things that you do and the things that you say, make me wanna stay.**

I watched as Buttercup's eyes kept going to our table. I don't know if anyone else noticed it, but I had. Either way, she was absolutely amazing! But it was closing time for the diner of the lodge, so we all got up and headed back outside and into the small old lodge. We said our good nights and headed back to our rooms.

Blossom had pulled Brick into their room and somewhat slammed the door. Butch was walking behind Buttercup while she was eating some food he'd grabbed for her, and was acting like he could explode any second because he wasn't holding onto her. Bubbles and I walked into our room smiling and closed the door after us. I turned to see that Bubbles was getting into some more comfortable clothes to sleep in. I quickly turned back around, my face on fire because I'd seen her getting undressed. When I turned back around to see if she was finished or not, she was fixing the strings at her midline. But she was having a hard time because they were so long and had been placed on the side.

I made my way over to her and smiled. She smiled back at me and I took the strings. I tied them perfectly onto her side. "Thank you. I was having a hard time getting them tied." Bubbles said looking at me.

"You're welcome. I just figured you could use some help. But I should-" I was saying until I was interrupted by Bubbles' lips on mine. My eyes closed immediately and I could feel Bubbles' soft, petite hands holding my face. My hands went immediately to her waist and after a few minutes her hands moved to my shirt. She broke the kiss, about to ask me if I was okay with all of this, but I kissed her on the lips before the words could come out of her sweet mouth. She took that as her answer and I could feel the buttons on my shirt being undone. Once those were undone, I felt her slip my shirt off. I undid the tie I'd made and slipped the sleepwear dress over her head, immediately kissing her once it was past her head. This could be interesting.

**Me: I hope you liked it! All of these chapters are early gifts for all of you!**


	18. Chapter 17: Red Game

**Me: I'm tired. And I have been sick, so here you go!**

**All: She doesn't own anything except her weird cat!**

**Chapter 17: Red Game**

**Blossom:**

Buttercup finished and opened her eyes. At one point she had closed her eyes to block out everyone in the room, I think. But when she opened them she was surprised to see that everyone was staring at her. Bubbles and I smirked at the surprised faces on everyone's faces when she finished. It was completely silent.

Bubbles and I couldn't keep the pride off of our faces as we glanced at each other. I then noticed that Brick and his brothers were just as surprised as everyone else in the room. Our seating went Butch, Brick, me, Bubbles, and then Boomer.

Brick was flabbergasted. But the fun thing is that Buttercup doesn't usually sing in front of a crowd, but she has the voice to. I looked at Bubbles to see that she was also trying to hold back her laughter, Boomer looked just as surprised as Brick, and Butch was practically drooling.

"She has an angel's voice." Boomer blurted out. Butch, Brick, Bubbles, and I all looked at him for blurting that out. Bubbles and I looked very prideful. Brick probably looked like Brick was going to start laughing at him. And Butch looked like he was about to kill Boomer, he mouthed 'MINE!' at him before turning back and staring at Buttercup. She began to sing again.

**You are the Only One: Emily Osment**

**Forever is a long time, I'm not going to lie.**

**Is that a promise that you can make?**

**Are we at the right place at the wrong time?**

**Right now I really need some space; together on the front line, look me in the eye**

**Tell it straight to my face. Are we gonna work it, pack it in.**

**Guess this is the chance we take.**

**Cause you are the only one that gets me, knows me, feels me, hurts me!**

**And you are the only one who's close enough to drive me crazy.**

**Frustrate me, complicate me, make it harder than it needs to be.**

**But the things that you do and the things that you say, make me wanna stay.**

**Everything is alright, Some of the time.**

**Are we going through a phase? Are we moving too fast, going too slow?**

**Am I just afraid to make mistakes? I wanna keep it real now, don't make a sound**

**I wanna see it in your eyes, Are we gonna shake it up, or knock it down?**

**But deep inside I know that we'll survive.**

**Cause you are the only one that gets me, knows me, feels me, hurts me!**

**And you are the only one who's close enough to drive me crazy.**

**Frustrate me, complicate me, make it harder than it needs to be.**

**But the things that you do and the things that you say, make me wanna stay.**

**Through the ups and downs I do just want to be with you.**

**With you.**

**Cause you are the only one that gets me, knows me, feels me, hurts me!**

**And you are the only one who's close enough to drive me crazy.**

**Cause you are the only one that gets me, knows me, feels me, hurts me!**

**And you are the only one who's close enough to drive me crazy.**

**Frustrate me, complicate me, make it harder than it needs to be.**

**But the things that you do and the things that you say, make me wanna stay.**

**But the things that you do and the things that you say, make me wanna stay.**

I watched as Buttercup's eyes kept going to our table. Either way, she was absolutely amazing! But it was closing time for the diner of the lodge, so we all got up and headed back outside and toward the small lodge. I wasn't sure if I really minded that we were in the small lodge or not. I like that it has more privacy and that I share a room with Brick. I mean he's a really good kisser and he is incredibly attractive. Honestly I think I need to stop being logical for at least a day and just have some fun, or at least an hour.

Bubbles and Boomer held hands as we all headed outside. Bubbles and Boomer blushed as they held hands. Butch walked careful, so that he wouldn't slip as he carried Buttercup on his back. As we were leaving the big lodge, Butch had walked over to the stage and Buttercup had been more than willing to jump on his back. He didn't really mind due to his claiming over Buttercup after her first song. Brick and I just walked next to each other until we all arrived to the small lodge that we were staying in.

**Brick:**

Bubbles and Boomer walked into their room smiling and closed the door after them. Butch was walking behind Buttercup while she was eating some food he'd grabbed for her, and was acting like he could explode any second because he wasn't holding onto her. Blossom had pulled me into our room and somewhat slammed the door. Blossom looked at me with a mischievous look in her beautiful pink tourmaline eyes. My eyes widened in curious fear of what was going through that head of hers. The next thing I knew, Blossom was kissing me and my hands were pulling her closer to me. And damn, she's a good kisser! And to think I had stopped kissing her after she saw her sister and I saw my brothers again.

I backed her up to the wall by the fireplace. Her hands were placed against my chest. I continued to pull her closer to me, begging that this could go on forever. She broke away from me and smiled. "You know you're not as bad as I thought you were. You're actually sweeter than I first thought you were when I 'met' you at that party. Wow, that party actually feels like so long ago, really it has only been a few days." Blossom said raising her eyebrows at me in curiosity.

"Yeah, it does seem like it's been longer than-" I was saying until I was interrupted by Blossom's lips on mine. My eyes closed immediately and I could feel Blossom's soft, petite hands gripping my shirt. My hands went immediately to her waist and after a few minutes her hands moved to my shirt's buttons. She didn't even break the kiss; she knew that I would just follow her lead and follow her 'plan'. I could feel the buttons on my shirt being undone. Once those were undone, I felt her slip my shirt off. I undid the few buttons and slipped her shirt over her head, immediately kissing her once it was past her head.

We separated and I noticed her shiver from the cold. I sighed and started the fire. She smiled and I smiled back as the room began to warm up considerably. Once I was finished with the fire in the fireplace, I went back to Blossom. I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me.

She was surprised at first. But she leaned into me so that I could kiss her; it was her way of giving me permission. Her hands went to the button on my pants and I brought us to the bed. We sat on the bed; she began to push me down to my back. I don't know where this is going, but this could be interesting.

**Me: Read and Review! I love you all!**


	19. Chapter 18: Purple Caught

**Me: I don't own anything except my glaring cat! Oh, how i love him!**

**Chapter 18: Purple Caught**

**Mitch:**

"How about we make a deal? If our friends don't make it back home by tomorrow night, then we tell the big alphas of our packs. It gives them a whole day to get home and a whole day for us to hope that we don't get into trouble and for us to do more…isolated things without friends to take up a lot of our time." I say grabbing Robin's legs and pulling her toward me. She smiles and rolls her eyes before grabbing my face and kissing me. So we're insane, at least we're insanely together.

"What do you mean, _if_ they don't make it back? Where are my sons Mr. Michaelson?!" Alpha Matthew Jojo, my three best friends' father, questioned as he stood in my doorway extremely mad. Robin's and my eyes widened in fear as we stared at the acting Jojo Pack's alpha. We are in **so** much trouble!

**Robin:**

"You're sons are missing…along with my female, triplet, alpha, best friends. They disappeared during the 'Fun in the Woods' party that was thrown a few days ago. I take full responsibility for the whole mess. Mitch and I are mates, so I influenced him to agree to wait. I'm sorry." I said with my head bent down and to the side in respect and shame. I won't let Mitch get in trouble for something he had been begging me to do the whole time.

"Just tell me what exactly happened." Alpha Jojo sighed. I nodded and looked at him.

"At first we were all hanging out, but then we separated to further enjoy and check out the party. We don't know where they went after that. They didn't tell us that they were leaving early or anything, so they haven't been here for the last few days due to being missing." I said being honest with Alpha Jojo. He nodded and sighed. We're officially looking for our friends.

**Me: Read and Review! Love you all!**

**Purples: Aw man, can't we just stop and make out for a bit? And then when they decide to make their way home we can announce that we found them?!**

**Me: *Glaring at Purples* read and review!**


	20. Chapter 19: Green Control

**Me: Well, here is the 19th chapter. Same amount as my first story! I feel accomplished!**

**All: Oy!**

**Me: I only own my own clothes, though it's weird when my brother mocks me with my clothes. Well, here you go anyway!**

**Chapter 19: Green Control**

**Butch:**

I let Buttercup jump onto my back to go into the smaller lodge that we're staying at. The minute she landed on my back I could smell the scent of sweet Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. I have no idea how she smells like that, she just does. And the minute we enter the small lodge, she jumps off my back and I hand her some food I grabbed for her. I figured that she would be hungry after.

I was walking behind Buttercup because she had walked ahead of me eating the food I'd grabbed for her. But I feel like I could explode any second because I'm not at least holding onto her waist. She opens the door to our room and walks in; I follow behind her and lock the door once I've entered. All I really want to do is kiss her or wrap my arms around her, and it is extremely hard to hold back and keep any control.

I begin bouncing on my feet because it was the best I could do to not immediately grab onto Buttercup and decide to never let go. She looked at me like I was crazy for bouncing on my feet. But she threw away the napkin that held the food I'd gotten her. Then she looked at me, a challenge in them, it made me smirk. Within a second I was pulling her waist as close as I could, to hold her to me, and her hands were pulling the front of my shirt down toward her, that way I couldn't break the kiss.

Best part, her sour apple flavored lips. Somehow she just naturally has lips that taste like sour green apples. She began to break the kiss; gosh dammit I don't want to end this kiss. I don't want to stop tasting her sour apple lips on mine. But she broke the kiss against all my protests.

"I don't usually kiss guys like this. Hell, what am I saying? Our first kiss was my first kiss. Usually I stick to kicking guys' asses for trying anything. They usually only try something once they've known me for years at the minimum. So why is it that I'm not kicking your ass just like all the rest?" She asked out of breath.

"Because then it's harder for me to help you get back home, due to the fact that I would just become a bigger pain in your ass. And I wouldn't really be willing to help you get home. Do you always overthink things like this and talk so much?" I asked just as out of breath.

"What do you mean talking? I don't hear any talking." She said a mischievous smile on her flawless face.

"You know-" I began to argue before she rolled her eyes and pulled my shirt front back toward her, causing us to start kissing again. I'm not complaining in any single way. I can get lost just kissing her lips. I start to trail from her waist to her thighs, all while still kissing Buttercup. I can feel her peeved attitude as I make it harder for us to continue kissing. But I lift her thighs up off the ground, causing her to need to grab onto my shoulders as I wrap her thighs around my torso. Making sure that our lips are still locked in our kiss.

This way she's a bit higher than me and it's easier to kiss her. She isn't making any protest to this. Actually she's acting in an opposite fashion, making the kiss deeper and more aggressive. I'm definitely not complaining right now!

I walk back until I run into the bed. I immediately sit down on the bed, Buttercup straddling my waist still. I break the kiss and begin to move down her neck. I can hear the racing beat of my heart; I can feel the rapid beating of her heart as I kiss her neck. I immediately start to kiss her on the lips again, wanting to taste the sour apple of her lips again.

Her hands move to the buttons on my shirt, she grips the sides at the top and pulls them apart. Thankfully I can tell that the buttons somehow stay intact even though she tore them apart. I feel my shirt slide off of my arms as her soft hands push it off. As soon as my shirt comes off, my hands are immediately pulling her snap button shirt open as well. I pull her shirt off of her, it immediately dropping to the floor as her hands go to my neck and my hands go to her now bare waist, pulling her closer to me.

I can't get us close enough though. I don't know what it is, but I really just want to get rid of all of the space between us. I can feel the aggressive wolf side of me clawing to get out. I feel like I could jump out of my skin at any second and become my furry self. Something about her just makes me want to let the wolf in me out.

But I have to keep control. I can't just let my control fly out the window. I have to keep control over myself, or I might hurt her. Yes, werewolves are fast healers, but that doesn't mean I'm okay with physically hurting someone, especially someone who makes me feel this way. Or a person whose saved my butt more times than I can completely remember to count.

I also have to have enough control to make sure that I don't do anything that she's not comfortable with doing. I have to keep control over my actions even though the chemical in my brain will stop me on its own as well. Now Buttercup is really someone I wouldn't mind going further with. I mean she is beyond gorgeous, she has the most amazing attitude, she is an amazing kisser, she can sing like a goddess, and she has lips that tastes like sour apples. But of course the chemicals in my brain would more than likely stop me from being able to go any further than this with her. Plus I'm not sure she would really be okay with going any further than this. I mean when we first kissed, that was her first kiss ever. This means that she isn't one to normally go around kissing guys and trying to go any further than making out with them, I am completely okay with that though. I don't want anyone else to know what it's like to kiss her perfect lips. I don't want anyone else to know what it's like to hold onto her and pull her to them. I don't want anyone to know what it's like to be in my position right now; I don't want her to ever be with anyone else.

Damn, I'm really overthinking this! What is it about her that makes me so defensive? What about her just makes we want to kick the ass of anyone who touches her in a way that I don't like or in a way that I don't approve of? Why do I want to be the only one to taste her sour apple flavored lips? Why am I still thinking all of this over?!

I stopped thinking about all the questions and focused on the taste of her sour apple lips on mine. I deepened the kiss even more and made it even more aggressive. I moved one of my hands to her thigh and followed it up toward her waist, causing her to gasp from my touch. I didn't hesitate to start French kissing her. And she didn't hesitate to melt into it all the same. My hands went back to her waist as her hands found their way into my naturally spiky black hair, gripping it with some strength. I couldn't stop the growl that escaped my throat from the pain of her grip tightening and pulling on my hair. It just caused me to kiss her even more, with even more aggression and passion.

We finally pull apart due to us both being about to go unconscious due to our lack of oxygen. Though that is the perfect reason to pass out. We look at each other and breathe as heavily as possible. I take this moment to notice how she looks in only her bra and light skinny jeans. I have got to say that she looks incredible; I wouldn't mind her only walking around in this. But I also don't want anyone else getting anywhere close to her due to her lack of shirt and full exposure, plus she'd kick my ass for the suggestion. She also takes this moment to notice how I look wearing only jeans.

**Buttercup:**

As I try to force enough oxygen back into my lungs to continue what Butch and I were just doing, I look at how he looks in only jeans. Basically I started to check him out, but that's not so bad. He was checking me out, so I have every right to check him out as well.

His hair was extremely spiky and raven black. It made him look like a hot bad boy. His deep emerald eyes captivating enough to ensnare anyone in them. But there was also a playful and uncontrollable glint in them that just made me want to smirk and challenge him. Then there was his smirk, something he tended to somehow use mostly around me. Maybe it was because I seemed to challenge him the most. Then there was the fact that he was very nicely built in muscle. He'd proved that he was incredibly strong even before now. But it was different seeing him without a shirt to cover up all of his muscle. I have to say that he looks fucking hot when he's wearing a shirt, but even more so when he wasn't.

When my eyes made it back up to his captivating eyes, I saw that he was looking at me amused. This caused me to bite my lower lip and smile. He began to lean in and I obliged and pulled on his hair as we deepened the kiss even further with each passing minute. We didn't break the kiss as we laid on the bed, our jeans disappearing somewhere in that transition between sitting on the edge to actually laying completely on the bed.

I decided to break the kiss. I was being incredibly mean, but this was going to be too much fun! I sat up with my hands still on his chest. I just simply smirked my simple smirk at him. I then teased him on an immense level; I looked down at his bare, muscular chest and started to move myself closer to him. I still had my now bare legs straddling him, but I had my mostly bare chest laying on top of his, I had my arms crossed with my chin laying on my arms. He had his hands placed on my waist and lower back. It was teasing on an immense level because I was in complete control over what he was limited to doing, but I'm not close enough for him to actually kiss me at all.

Butch immediately growled because he couldn't reach me to kiss me anymore. I just smiled and acted like I was the most innocent person alive. I acted as if I wasn't doing anything to frustrate the boy I had been making out with. He looked like he was about to kill me for making it impossible for him to kiss me. He then looked at me with a perfectly irresistible smirk… I can't believe I just thought that…on his face. Before I could contemplate what was running through his head, he had us flipped.

"Shit!" I sighed in defeat. "You know that's cheating, I should kick your ass for cheating like that." I said with a smile betraying my frustration. He laughed and smirked down at me. He then kissed me, causing the wolf side of me to beg to be released and freed. But I couldn't let my control go and let my wolf have its way. Butch moved to kiss down my neck, a sigh betraying my actual feelings. "Butch… let's make a deal… I have to know one thing about you, and then you and I can go back to making out and I won't tease you at all." I said as Butch stopped to look me in the eyes.

"What is it?" Butch asked looking at me curiously.

"Sing me a song, any song. I just want to know if you can sing. My one curiosity." I suggested with a pleading look in my eyes. He sighed and we both sat up, I was trying to keep my smile to myself. We sat half naked on the green covered couch.

**Animals: Maroon 5**

**Baby I'm preying on you tonight. Hunt you down, eat you alive.**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals.**

**Maybe you thing that you can hide. I can smell your scent for miles.**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals. Baby I'm-**

**So what you trying to do to me, It's like we can't stop, we're enemies.**

**But we get along when I'm inside you, eh. You're like a drug that's killing me.**

**I cut you out entirely, but I get so high when I'm inside you.**

**Yeah you can start over you can run free; You can find other fish in the sea.**

**You can pretend it's meant to be, But you can't stay away from me.**

**I can still hear you making that sound, taking me down rolling on the ground.**

**You can pretend that it was me, But no, oh!**

**Baby I'm preying on you tonight, Hunt you down eat you alive**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals.**

**Maybe you think that you can hide, I can smell your scent for miles. **

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals. Baby I'm**

**So if I run it's not enough, You're still in my head forever stuck.**

**So you can do what you wanna do, eh. I love your lies I'll eat 'em up.**

**But don't deny the animal, that comes alive when I'm inside you.**

**Yeah you can start over you can run free; You can find other fish in the sea.**

**You can pretend it's meant to be, But you can't stay away from me.**

**I can still hear you making that sound, taking me down rolling on the ground.**

**You can pretend that it was me, But no, oh!**

**Baby I'm preying on you tonight, Hunt you down eat you alive**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals.**

**Maybe you think that you can hide, I can smell your scent for miles. **

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals. Baby I'm**

**Don't tell no lie, lie(x3). You can't deny, ny(x3).**

**The beast inside, side(x3). Yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**No girl don't lie, lie(x3) (No girl don't lie)**

**You can't deny, ny(x3) (You can't deny)**

**The beast inside, side(x3). Yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**Yo, Whoa, whoa. Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals.**

**Just like animals (Yeah). Animals (Yeah). Like animals-mals (Yeah). OW!**

**Baby I'm preying on you tonight, Hunt you down eat you alive**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals.**

**Maybe you think that you can hide, I can smell your scent for miles. **

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals. Baby I'm**

**So if I run it's not enough, You're still in my head forever stuck.**

**So you can do what you wanna do, eh. I love your lies I'll eat 'em up.**

**But don't deny the animal, that comes alive when I'm inside you.**

**Yeah you can start over you can run free; You can find other fish in the sea.**

**You can pretend it's meant to be, But you can't stay away from me.**

**I can still hear you making that sound, taking me down rolling on the ground.**

**You can pretend that it was me, But no, oh!**

**Baby I'm preying on you tonight, Hunt you down eat you alive**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals.**

**Maybe you think that you can hide, I can smell your scent for miles. **

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals. Baby I'm**

**Don't tell no lie, lie(x3). You can't deny, ny(x3).**

**The beast inside, side(x3). Yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**No girl don't lie, lie(x3) (No girl don't lie)**

**You can't deny, ny(x3) (You can't deny)**

**The beast inside, side(x3). Yeah, yeah, yeah.**

Butch is hot, but Butch is even more hot, more like sexy, now that I've heard him sing. Damn, this boy can sing, also he's shirtless so it doesn't help my self-control all too well. I could see Butch about to ask me a question or just say something, but I didn't give him a chance to let it come out of his mouth. I kissed roughly on the mouth, he quickly obliged. I climbed so that I was sitting with my legs bent on each side of Butch's thighs. I'm having a hard time with control, this should be interesting. Butch pulled us underneath the covers when I finally broke the kiss. I then yawned, turning my back to Butch as he turned his back to me, we both fell asleep soon after that.** (A/N: Hinting back to when they were babies!)**

**Me: I hope you liked it!**

**Greens: Well there was our chapter!**

**Me: Read and Review!**


	21. Chapter 20: Blue Joy

**Me: Well here is chapter 20!**

**Blues: Here is our chapter!**

**Me: I don't own any of them. Here you go!**

**Chapter 20: Blue Joy**

**Bubbles:**

Boomer and I were kissing, our kisses completely sweet and gentle. But I was beginning to lose a lot of my control over my wolf. So I pushed away from Boomer. "Hey, Boomer, would you mind singing to get my mind off of-" I begged hugging myself. Boomer smiled and nodded.

**Immortals: Fall Out Boy**

**They say we are what we are**

**But we don't have to be**

**I'm glad to hate you but I do it in the best way**

**I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame**

**I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

**I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (Glass, glass)**

**I'll try to picture me without you but I can't**

**'Cause we could be immortals, immortals**

**Just not for long, for long**

**If we meet forever now, pull the blackout curtains down**

**Just not for long, for long**

**We could be immor immortals, immor immortals**

**Immor immortals, immor immortals**

**(Immortals) Sometimes the only payoff for having any faith**

**Is when it's tested again and again everyday**

**I'm still comparing your past to my future**

**It might be over, but they're not sutures**

**I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (Glass, glass)**

**I'll try to picture me without you but I can't**

**'Cause we could be immortals, immortals**

**Just not for long, for long**

**If we meet forever now, pull the blackout curtains down**

**Just not for long, for long**

**We could be immor immortals, immor immortals**

**(Immortals)**

**And if we meet forever now, pull the blackout curtains down**

**We could be immortals, immortals**

**Just not for long, for long**

**We could be immor immortals, immor immortals**

**Immor immortals, immor immortals**

**Immortals**

Boomer was really incredible. I was silently squealing from the sound of Boomer singing. It was beyond incredible. Once he was completely finished singing, I kissed him again. I don't know how well I can still hold my control over my forceful wolf side, but this is interesting. Boomer smiles and acknowledges the fact that it is now my turn to sing for him.

**Boomer:**

Bubbles looked distressed and I wanted to help her in any way I could, so I say for her. She was really ecstatic as I sang. I decided to take that as praise for my singing ability. But I wanted to hear her sing, so I gave her a look asking her to sing for me. She smiled and got comfy before she began.

**Unconditionally: Katy Perry**

**Oh no, did I get too close oh?**

**Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?**

**All your insecurities**

**All the dirty laundry**

**Never made me blink one time**

**Unconditional, unconditionally**

**I will love you unconditionally**

**There is no fear now**

**Let go and just be free**

**I will love you unconditionally**

**Come just as you are to me**

**Don't need apologies**

**Know that you are unworthy**

**I'll take your bad days with your good**

**Walk through this storm I would**

**I'd do it all because I love you, I love you**

**Unconditional, unconditionally**

**I will love you unconditionally**

**There is no fear now**

**Let go and just be free**

**I will love you unconditionally**

**So open up your heart and just let it begin**

**Open up your heart, and just let it begin**

**Open up your heart, and just let it begin**

**Open up your heart**

**Acceptance is the key to be**

**To be truly free**

**Will you do the same for me?**

**Unconditional, unconditionally**

**I will love you unconditionally**

**And there is no fear now**

**Let go and just be free**

**'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)**

**I will love you**

**I will love you**

**I will love you unconditionally.**

Bubbles has the voice of an angel. I mean her natural voice is like an angel's, but her voice is just as beautiful, if not more beautiful, than her sister Buttercup's voice. At least in my opinion her voice sounds even more heavenly than her sister's voice. I don't know about control, but I can't hold myself back from kissing Bubbles on the lips. She is just too perfect and I just have the most forceful urge to kiss her, practically all the time.

Bubbles and I separated and smiled at each other. We then crawled under the covers, both of us really sleepy. We then began to drift off, holding each other's hands.** (A/N: Hinting back to when they were babies!)**

**Me: Well i hope you liked it!**


	22. Chapter 21: Red Discoveries

**Me: I hope you all enjoy this still!**

**Reds: Early gift to all of you readers! We hope you enjoy it!**

**Me: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 21: Red Discoveries**

**Brick:**

Blossom and I were sat on the bed; she began to push me down to my back. We continued to kiss and it was becoming more and more aggressive. My wolf was beginning to try to scratch its way out of me, my control being beginning to wane. Blossom was the one to scoot away suddenly.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked becoming concerned about Blossom.

"Yeah, can you get my mind on something else, please?" She asked looking like she was in some small pain. I nodded and tried to think about something for her to do to take her mind off of what she was thinking about.

"Your sister can sing, why don't you sing a song to get your mind off of it?" I suggested with a small smile. She nodded and seemed to calm down a bit. We both sat on the red covered bed and she closed her eyes to begin. She sings even less than Buttercup, at least that's what she mumbled under her breathe when she was fidgeting with her hands a few minutes ago.

**He Said, She Said: Ashley Tisdale**

**Boy walk in the spot he so fresh n, uh huh**

**He got what he needs to impressin'**

**Just look at the way that he dressin'**

**Ain't no question, chicks like 'oh'**

**Girl walk in the spot, she stop traffic**

**She blowing your mind with her assets**

**So Jessica Alba fantastic. Instant classic, boys like 'oh'.**

**Baby I can see us movin' like that, like that**

**Baby I can see us touchin' like that, like that**

**Baby I can see us kissin' like that, like that**

**We don't need no more that he said, she said**

**Baby I can see us movin' like that, like that**

**Baby I can see us touchin' like that, like that**

**Baby I can see us kissin' like that, like that**

**We don't need no more that he said, she said**

**He said, "Girl you winnin'"**

**She said, "Boy where you been at?**

**Stop talking let's get with it. Just like that they**

**He said, "You're amazing"**

**She said, "then why you waitin'". No more deliberatin'**

**Watcha doin'? Let's get to it'". Just like that they.**

**Boy actin' as if there's no pressure**

**He'd do anything to get with her**

**He'd say anything to convince her**

**Money spent to diamonds sent her**

**Girl playin' it cool, but shes with it**

**She's lovin' the fact that she's gifted**

**Everything that he do, she gets lifted**

**Feels so wicked, lovin' like oh'**

**Baby I can see us movin' like that, like that**

**Baby I can see us touchin' like that, like that**

**Baby I can see us kissin' like that, like that**

**We don't need no more that he said, she said**

**Baby I can see us movin' like that, like that**

**Baby I can see us touchin' like that, like that**

**Baby I can see us kissin' like that, like that**

**We don't need no more that he said, she said**

**He said, "Girl you winnin'"**

**She said, "Boy where you been at? Stop talkin' let get with it**

**Just like that they. He said, "Youre amazing"**

**She said, "then why you waitin'? No more deliberatin'**

**Watcha doin'? Let's get to it'". Just like that they.**

**One night with you, boy just one night with you**

**All the things we could do, every day I think of**

**One night with you, no one else but us two**

**All our dreams would come true. If we just get together.**

**Baby I can see us movin' like that, like that**

**Baby I can see us touchin' like that, like that**

**Baby I can see us kissin' like that, like that**

**We don't need no more that he said, she said**

**Baby I can see us movin' like that, like that**

**Baby I can see us touchin' like that, like that**

**Baby I can see us kissin' like that, like that.**

**We don't need no more that he said, she said**

**Uh, what ya waiting for? He said, "Girl you winnin'"**

**She said, "Boy where you been at? Stop talking for a minute".**

**Just like that they. He said, "You're amazing"**

**She said, "Then why you waiting'? No more deliberatin'.**

**Watcha doin'? Let's get to it". Just like that they, give it to me baby.**

**You gonna like it. You gonna want it.**

**You gonna like it. We don't need no more that he said she said**

**You gonna like it. You gonna want it.**

**You gonna like it. We don't need no more that he said she said.**

She has a voice that is just as beautiful as her sister Buttercup's voice. Her voice is beyond beautiful. Her beauty is not the only thing that I've discovered is unique and perfect about this girl. She is honestly perfect, at least she's perfect in my opinion, she's perfect for me. That and she's an amazing kisser.

**Blossom:**

"That was exceptional!" Brick said as I began to blush bright red.

"It's your turn." I said as his eyes widened in surprise and a little nervous. But he shook his head nonetheless and took a deep breathe.

**Stealing Cinderella: Chuck Wicks**

**I came to see her daddy  
>For a sit down man to man<br>It wasn't any secret  
>I'd be asking for her hand<strong>

**I guess that's why he left me waiting  
>In the living room by myself<br>With at least a dozen pictures of her  
>Sitting on a shelf<strong>

**She was playing Cinderella  
>She was riding her first bike<br>Bouncing on the bed  
>And looking for a pillow fight<strong>

**Running through the sprinkler  
>With a big popsicle grin<br>Dancing with her dad  
>Looking up at him<strong>

**In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
>But to him I'm just some fella<br>Riding in and stealing Cinderella**

**I leaned in towards those pictures  
>To get a better look at one<br>When I heard a voice behind me say  
>"Now, ain't she something, son?"<strong>

**I said, "Yes, she quite a woman"  
>And he just stared at me<br>Then I realized that in his eyes  
>She would always be<strong>

**Playing Cinderella  
>Riding her first bike<br>Bouncing on the bed  
>And looking for a pillow fight<strong>

**Running through the sprinkler  
>With a big popsicle grin<br>Dancing with her dad  
>Looking up at him<strong>

**In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
>But to him I'm just some fella<br>Riding in and stealing Cinderella**

**Oh he slapped me on the shoulder  
>Then he called her in the room<br>When she threw her arms around him  
>That's when I could see it too<strong>

**She was playing Cinderella  
>Riding her first bike<br>Bouncing on the bed  
>And looking for a pillow fight<strong>

**Running through the sprinklers  
>With a big popsicle grin<br>Dancing with her dad  
>Looking up at him<strong>

**If he gives me a hard time  
>I can't blame the fella<br>I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella**

Brick was amazing. I don't know how else to say it. I had needed something to distract me, I could feel my wolf trying to fight its way out. But this was definitely something that got my mind off of my trouble and get me to be able to get back my full control.

"Brick that was amazing! You have an amazing voice." I said complimenting him with a huge smile. I then leaned over and began to kiss him. It didn't take him long to begin to kiss me back, the intensity of our kiss increasing with each minute. I'm having a hard time with control, this should be interesting. Brick and I separate and decide to head to bed. I curl up facing Brick, his arm lying over my abdomen and my head under his chin. **(A/N: Hinting back to when they were babies!)**

**Me: I lied, i own a lot, but i couldn't think of anything!**

**All: Oy!**

**Me: Love it! Read it! Review on it! Bye!**


	23. Chapter 22: Heading Home

**Me: Well, i hope none of you have abandoned me!**

**All: We haven't!**

**Me: Read!**

**Chapter 22: Heading Home**

**Butch:**

We didn't really do much after we woke up this morning. But we all met and talked about a way to get out of here and how to get home. The girls had found a map for where we were. We were about fifteen to twenty miles away from our pack territories. We devised a plan of how to get out of here. Now we were all enjoying our last dinner before we begin to leave, the girls agreed to do a group show for our last dinner at the lodges.

**Boy Like You: Ke$ha ft. Ashley Tisdale**

**What do I do with a boy like you.**

**L-like you. What do I do with you. (Oh!)**

**What do I do with a boy like you.**

**(What do I do with a boy like you. L-like you.)**

**I know you know.**

**I'm wrapped around your finger.**

**Youre so, you're so.**

**Beautiful and dangerous.**

**Hot and cold.**

**Don't you see the light, boy.**

**I could blow your mind, boy.**

**Let me be your new toy.**

**I do what I want and I get what I want when I want it, w-want it, w-want it.**

**I'm not gonna stop til I get what you got til I got it, g-got it, g-got it.**

**[Chorus]**

**What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you.**

**Got me lost, got me hooked.**

**Now I'm so confused.**

**Was this apart of your plan?**

**I don't really understand.**

**What to do, what to do with a boy like you. (Oh!)**

**With a boy like you. (Oh!)**

**With a boy like you.**

**I'm gonna win.**

**Boy, your game is over.**

**Try to play.**

**But you're down 10-1.**

**Keep the change.**

**After I'm done wit cha**

**You won't know what hit cha.**

**Youre not fooling anyone.**

**I do what I want and I get what I want when I want it, w-want it, w-want it.**

**I'm not gonna stop til I get what you got til I got it, g-got it, g-got it.**

**[Chorus]**

**What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you.**

**Got me lost, got me hooked.**

**Now I'm so confused.**

**Was this apart of your plan?**

**I don't really understand.**

**What to do, what to do with a boy like you.**

**What do I do with a boy like you.**

**L-like you. What do I do with you. (Oh!)**

**L-like you. What do I do with a boy like you.**

**What do I do with a boy like you.**

**Like you. What do I do with you. (Oh!)**

**L-like you. What do I, w-what do I do.**

**[Chorus]**

**What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you.**

**Got me lost, got me hooked.**

**Now I'm so confused.**

**Was this apart of your plan?**

**I don't really understand.**

**What to do, what to do with a boy like you.**

**What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you.**

**Got me lost, got me hooked.**

**Now I'm so confused.**

**Was this apart of your plan?**

**I don't really understand.**

**What to do, what to do with a boy like you.**

**What do I do with a boy like you.**

**L-like you. What do I do with you. (Oh!)**

**With a boy like you. (Oh!)**

**What do I do with a boy like you.**

**L-like you. What do I do with you. (Oh!)**

**With a boy like you. (Oh!)**

**With a boy like you. (Oh!)**

**With a boy, with a boy like you.**

They sounded amazing! They all smiled and began to laugh together. I love seeing Buttercup smile like that. She looks so happy. She seems like she could brighten up any dark, cloudy day with that smile. That and her spicy attitude makes feel like I'm going crazy off of being around her. She is more than just a girl that can kiss, she is someone I could see being around 24/7. She has a beautiful smile, gorgeous eyes, soft hair, incredible female features, but I like her spicy, badass, spunky personality that makes her seem like this indestructible person that could and would take on an army on her own.

We clapped and headed to grab what we could out of the stuff that we wanted to bring back home. We put the clothes in some makeshift cases and all left. We began to walk carefully through the woods, making sure to watch out for anyone that could be lurking out here. It may be nighttime, but we can't be too safe. We quickly catch up to a railway, a map said that it should lead past the Jefferson Pack, from there we'll head home. We just have to jump onto the train and then jump off of the train when we get to the Jefferson Pack.

We quickly ran through the trees, the girls together in front of my brothers and I, we didn't want them to be behind us because we wanted to keep an eye on them. We wanted to keep them safe and they hadn't argued, they said that they needed to get home.

**Buttercup:**

The train began to roll past us when we reached the tracks. We saw an open train car that was open, my sisters and I quickly jumped onto it. The boys ran alongside it and then jumped right into the car with us, it was practically effortless. The boys grabbed onto us and pulled us all down to sit next to them on the floor of the train car.

"I'm happy that we'll finally be heading home and out of immediate danger. I mean we won't have to worry about hunters trying to shoot us, badgers trying to attack us, or having to sleep in the cold any longer." Bubbles said smiling. I had to agree, but I was going to miss all the fun that I've been having, I'll especially miss Butch. I know that I'm the tomboy, but he's not as bad as I first thought he was.

"You know we could ride a little further and hope to find another stop. I mean we could hang out for a little longer before going our separate ways." Boomer suggested, his brothers' eyes lighting up with their agreement.

"We would, but we have a lot of responsibility to our alpha and our pack. We have to go home. If we don't, then we're leaving our father all alone and we can't do that. Not after everything that happened to our mother, we can't put him through that." Blossom said being the voice of reason. I could hear the shaking in her voice, the part of her that wanted to just screw responsibilities and have us just stick around with these three boys. It was almost heartbreaking how much we wanted to just stick with them.

"That makes sense. And besides, we can't leave our father all alone either. And we have too many responsibilities to even keep track of." Brick said rolling his eyes and making us all smile and laugh a little. It felt good to laugh right now.

"We're almost there, get ready to jump!" I said as we all got to our feet. The boys put their hands up. My sisters and I looked at them, showing our apparent confusion.

"Let us go first, that way we can help if need be." Butch said as we all nodded. The boys leapt out of the train car and we followed once they were securely off. They caught us enough to make sure that we didn't slip and fall on our faces. We smiled and we all began to walk. The Jefferson Pack, allies to both the Jojo Pack and the Utonium Pack, so we don't have to worry about invading another pack's territory.

We walked in silence until we reached the separating portion of our journeys. The Packs were down different long paths, so we have to say good-bye to the boys and head on home. We all stop together and don't make eye contact with the boys. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I walked the little distance between the boys and us, and pulled Butch into a rough good-bye kiss. His hands went to my waist, pulling me closer to him. I could hear my sisters kiss his brothers, we all ended up separating at the same time.

"Good-bye." We all said as we hugged them, trying to keep the tears at bay. When we let go of each other, my sisters and I turned toward our path and began our walk home. We heard the boys leave after a few minutes, they had watched us go, and the minute they were gone we took deep breathes and walked home faster.

We walked through trees, bushes, and lots of snow. It was a long, slow walk home. But soon we saw the edge of our territory. We stopped and looked to each other, a smile finding its way on each of our faces. We began to run home, going as fast as we could to get there. When we were close enough, we began to yell for someone, anyone. Luckily people heard us, soon everyone was rushing to us to greet us home and make sure that we were okay and real.

Our father ran to us and pulled all three of us into a big hug. We didn't argue, we actually held onto him as tightly as we could so that we would know that he wasn't going to slip through our fingers. When we all broke apart, we started to walk home. Robin was there when we walked through the door. She hugged us like our father had, we all ran to Bubbles' room to talk and catch up. Soon we fell asleep on the floor of Bubbles' room.

"Morning Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles! It looks like we fell asleep on the floor. How are you three now?" Robin asked when we all woke up the next morning. We all smiled at her and rolled our eyes. We all got up off the floor and stretched. "Hey, you know your father won't be around for a few hours, so we could go to that party at Jeffery's place. It's only a small walk from here." She suggested. We had told her in great detail what had happened between us and the boys. She knew they would be at the party as well as we did, so we smiled and nodded our agreement, quickly getting dressed.

We talked as we walked through the woods until we reached a loud party that was being thrown at a very nice house. Jeffery was a guy from a different pack that always seemed to be getting in trouble and then throwing a party, and then getting in trouble for throwing a party and so on as the cycle continues.

As we walked, we talked about what had been going on between Robin and Mitch. She had told us that they had been together, vaguely. So now was our time to press for details. And she didn't spare us as she explained everything. We laughed when she explained details in an exaggerated and dramatic tone. It was completely hilarious when she told us that he had accidently ran into a tree as a wolf because he was paying too much attention to Robin and what she was doing instead of where he was going.

We finally made it to the entrance of the party. Jeffery immediately greeted us, kissing all of our hands in a manner to mock manners. He was very big on not using manners when they really shouldn't be ignored. But everyone put up with it because he had one of the best parties when he was in trouble, the more he was in trouble, the better the party.

"You do know that my mate will kick your ass if he finds out that you even touched my hand." Robin said in a serious and fun-loving tone. Jeffery shrugged his shoulders and shook his head a little.

"Well, then he shall never hear about it from my lips. I don't know about your lips, but mine are sealed." He said in a calm tone before he turned his attention toward my sisters and I, who were trying to not laugh. "And what brings the three goody-two shoes alpha girls to my lowly and… mischievous party? Finally figured out that you all are hopelessly in love with me? Don't worry it happens to every girl." He questioned in fake intrigue before smiling and laughing a little.

"Yeah, no. We're here because we want a little fun. Sitting at home and staring at the ceiling or talking about where we were and what happened isn't exactly what we want to do for the whole day. So we decided that your party is the perfect place to get away and have some fun. You're not going to kick us out are you? We would hate to have to tell people that you're only allowing certain people to join into your parties." I said in a fake concerned tone.

"Of course not. I'm not that stupid or suicidal. I'm just making sure that you're here of your own free will and not because you were dragged here against it. I would fight off an army were they to come for you three, I hope you understand that." He said striking a fake chivalrous pose. We all laughed a little and said our good-byes to join the party.

To tell the truth, my sisters and I had come to this party to see Brick, Boomer, and Butch. My sisters and I had decided that we wanted to try to have some kind of relationship, even if it has to be a secret, with the three boys that saved our lives and stuck with us while we were being hunted, literally. They're worth it, at least we believe that they are. That's when we saw them. They were actually walking our way, a little further and they would be right in front of us. But they weren't alone.

They each had two girls holding onto their arms. Brick had two blondes, Butch had two redheads, and Boomer had two brunettes with them. We thought walking away from them to go home for the night was almost heartbreaking, but we were wrong. Seeing Brick, Butch, and Boomer with girls hanging off of their arms was more heartbreaking than anything in our lives. Now we know what it feels like to have our hearts break into many little pieces. My sisters were brought outside by Robin, but I told her I'd catch up.

I walked up to them, made sure they saw me and knew that I was not happy. They all looked too stunned to talk. But that's completely fine. I don't need them to talk, I need them to hear me. I need them to hear what I have to say, not say a bunch of meaningless stuff.

"You three are the worst people I have ever come to meet. You act like you care one minute and then when you decide that something isn't interesting enough for you, you just move on and don't care if it hurts someone or not. You know my sisters and I actually came here, a place we would never usually come to, just to talk to you, just to see you. But of course we didn't expect to see you three with two girls each. Sorry, we didn't think you could be capable of such a low blow, but it looks like we were wrong." I yelled at them, forcing myself not to cry. I wasn't going to let them see me cry. "You three are the most careless and conceited people we've ever met. And if any of you come anywhere my sisters and I, I will make sure that you are torn limb from limb, slowly." I said before turning and starting to leave.

"Buttercup…" Brick said in a 'what are you talking about' tone. I turned back to face them again, furious with them for even thinking they could get away with something like this easily.

"NO! We NEVER want to see you three again!" I yelled before pushing my way through the crowd to go home. I could hear someone following after me, but I didn't care anymore. I ran outside and met up with my sisters. We immediately began to run home. And the minute we got home-Robin had stayed to hang with Mitch-we all went to our rooms, slamming our doors. The minute my door was closed, I broke down. I fell to my knees, breaking out in tears that I could no longer hold back. I could hear my sisters crying in their rooms as well.

**ME: Read and Review!**


	24. Chapter 23:A lot of Broken Hearts

**Me: Well, there's some heart break! I hope you finish reading this! I mean, it ends nicely and very happy, I PROMISE!**

**Boys: And when she promises something, she never ever breaks her promise. **

**Me: Now their quoting Tangled! Well, i don't own them or Tangled! I do own(sorta) a stupid pooch though!**

**Chapter 23: A lot of Broken Hearts**

**Boomer:**

Buttercup looked so upset when she yelled at us. I couldn't talk, I could only imagine how Bubbles was. The hurt that I could see on Buttercup's face, it had to be worse for Bubbles. She is so caring and kind, but she couldn't stand to stick around to yell at me. I had hurt her too much to even get her to yell at me. I never wanted to hurt her, I never wanted to do anything of the sort to Bubbles.

And the minute my brothers and I made it home, we went straight to our rooms. We all slammed our doors. I went to my bed and began to break down. I don't care if it's unmanly to cry, all I could do was cry. I had hurt a girl I had never wanted to know more. I have hurt a girl that has a heart of gold and couldn't hurt anything innocent because she herself is innocent. I feel like a monster.

**Brick:**

I just sat on my bed staring at nothing in particular. Buttercup was so upset when she yelled at us. She told us never to come around them again. She told us that she would have us torn apart if we came anywhere near them. That's when I felt a bunch of water fall into my lap. It took me a second to realize it was because I was crying. But I let them fall because I needed to cry. I hurt Blossom.

I hurt her so badly that she couldn't even look at me long enough to yell at me. She couldn't see me because I had hurt her so badly. Buttercup was hurt, but Blossom was not as tough as her. She never had been, she was the smart and kind one that let you see her emotions clearly. But she was too hurt to even be able to show me how she was feeling. I don't think I can handle putting her through that much pain, let alone how she feels.

**Butch:**

I slammed my door as hard as I could without breaking it. I ripped my comforters, sheets, and pillows off of my bed. I flipped the top half of my bed across the room. I ripped my drawers open and pulled as many clothes out, throwing them across the room. I looked at everything I'd done and walked, horrified, to my door. I slid down against my door to the floor with my hands in my hair and my knees bent up toward my chest, and I let it out.

I cried, even after I promised myself that I wouldn't cry after my mother died. I could see the hurt in her beautiful eyes, the pained look she had as she yelled at us when I closed my eyes. I could hear the hurt in her voice as she threatened to hurt my brothers and I if we ever came near her and her sisters again. I wanted it all to go away, I didn't want to see or hear her pain, the pain I caused her. I had wanted to run after her when they walked away from us to go home. I had wanted to grab her and kiss her and never let her go, but Brick had said that we needed to forget about them. We are betrothed, but I couldn't care less about all of that, all I want is Buttercup!

We were only hanging with those girls because we wanted to try to force Buttercup and her sisters out of our heads. But it turned out that before Buttercup came up to us, all I was doing was comparing her to the perfection that is Buttercup. And the minute I saw her, all I wanted to do was grab her and never let go of her again. I couldn't last a minute without her, and now I've done worse. I've hurt her.

**Me: Well, there you go!**

**Boys: Please don't hate us!**

**Me: Read and Review!**


	25. Chapter 24: Discussions

**Me: Well, here's another chapter as a gift!**

**Girls: Here is our point of view!**

**Me: I own nothing, though i wished i owned a lot more things!**

**Chapter 24: Discussions**

**Blossom:**

Our father was talking to us about our betrothals. He was telling us that these boys were hard to handle and understand at first, but that with time we would. Sadly all three of us will just compare them to the boys that broke our hearts. The boys that we had wanted to break the rules to be with. But our father didn't know about them.

Our father kept telling us that we would need to rest. That we were going to meet them tomorrow. I'm not sure that I'm ready to meet anyone new though. I just 'lost' someone I actually cared about. I don't want to try to do the same thing with someone new. I don't even know if I can open up my heart again, to anyone, but my sisters.

**Bubbles:**

Our father continues to talk about our betrothals, as if they're a good thing. As if they are somehow going to save everyone. But I've never wanted to be betrothed. Not since our father first told us that we were betrothed until even now. At first I didn't want to be betrothed because it was hindering my love life. It was preventing me from being allowed to find love and pursue it of my own free will. It was stopping me from being allowed to marry who I wanted to marry. Hindering me from being allowed to make my own decision on something as important as who I would marry.

But now I don't want to be betrothed because I can't open my heart to anyone, but my sisters. I can't love anyone, but my family. And being betrothed is going to force me to need to open my heart. But what if I can't. What if I can't open my heart ever again? Is it so wrong of me to wish that I could just sit in my room and never come out?

**Buttercup:**

After our father finished explaining everything he wanted to explain about our betrothals, we were left to do whatever. Blossom went to find something to read, something that she could use to get her mind off of Brick. Bubbles went to go draw something, anything to get her mind to wander away from Boomer. I went to my room and listened to music, but each time I closed my eyes I saw him.

I saw the things I liked about him. I saw his eyes, his hair, his smirk, his smile, his bare emotions, his everything. And I would beg myself to open my eyes, but before I could, the image of those girls holding onto them would appear and I would want to scream and cry, but I can't. I was torn out of my thoughts when a loud knock came from the front door. I got up and went to answer it, but I didn't like what or who I saw on the other side of it.

**Me: I hope you liked it!**

**Girls: Who did Buttercup/I see?**

**Me: You'll find out! Just keep reading, reviewing and reading some more!**


	26. Chapter 25: Impulsive Action

**Me: Well, let's find out who it was!**

**Butch: I love this!**

**Me: Don't spoils it! Well, read before Butch ruins it!**

**Chapter 25: Impulsive Action**

**Butch:**

I couldn't take it! Our father was talking about how we'll love the girls that we're betrothed to. How we will forget all about the girls that we had been with and had hurt. We had told him about everything, except their names and all the details, but most everything. He had told me that I had better start talking if I didn't want to get in trouble for practically destroying my room, so we told him.

I can't stand here and listen to how she'll be perfect and beautiful. I don't want her, I want Buttercup! I want the girl that infuriates me and makes me want to scream. I want the girl that I hurt because of my stupidity. The girl that saved my ass from a stupid group of bears for no good reason. I decide that I won't follow the betrothal, I'll follow my heart and instincts instead. I begin to walk out the door, forgetting my jacket as I rush out with my dad yelling after me. But I don't care, I'll ask my betrothed's father to cancel the betrothal so that I can be with Buttercup. So that I can win her back, and we can leave this place and be our own selves, all by ourselves.

I run until I reach the Utonium Pack territory. I need to locate the head alpha's house. It's forest colored with a white door. That's when I see it, it's a beautiful house, but I want a beautiful Buttercup more than a beautiful house. I walk up to the door and knock on it. I wait, freezing my butt off as someone comes to the door.

"Buttercup?!" I say when she opens the door, surprised to see me standing at the door. But I don't care, she has the door open, so I walk up to her and kiss her. Causing her to walk backwards, the door hanging open behind us. I can feel her hesitating as I kiss her, she wants to kiss me back, but I hurt her. She finally pushes me far enough away that we aren't kissing.

"What the hell are you doing here?! I thought I made it very clear what would happen to you if you ever came around me again! And I wasn't-" Buttercup was fuming.

"Do you care about me?" I asked cutting her off.

"What?" She asks looking at me like I'm crazy.

"I asked if you care about me. Because I care about you more than anything else in this world, I know I didn't exactly show that to you at the party, but it's true. I can't stop thinking about you. You're all I can think about, all that's on my mind. Mitch dragged us to that party and told those girls to stick by our sides to cheer us up. But the whole time all I could do was compare them to you. Neither of them was as perfect as you are. All I want is you! So, do you care about me?" I said looking at her desperately.

"Beyond all my common sense… I do, I care about you in a way I've never cared about anyone before. And I want to be with you, but-" Buttercup was saying before the main alpha came into the room. Buttercup didn't make a move to show 'loyalties' to him. And then he spoke.

"Buttercup… what's going on here?" He asked looking between the two of us.

"Butch!" My brothers said coming in through the still open doorway.

"Buttercup!" Her sisters said walking into the room as well. What was going on here? That's when I had a thought.

"Buttercup, what's your last name?" I asked as she looked at me confused. But she didn't make an act to ignore me.

"Utonium. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup Utonium. What does our last name have to do with-" Buttercup said skeptically before I silenced her with a kiss. But this time it was short, I was too excited. "What the hell?!" She said confused.

"Butch!" My father said from the doorway.

"You don't have to say anything dad. I'll marry my betrothed, I'd marry her a hundred times over if I had to. Because she's Utonium, Buttercup Utonium." I said as realization dawned on her beautiful face, a smile spreading across it as well. This time she kissed me! And I couldn't be happier, all this time I had been falling for my betrothed and I didn't know it.

"That means…" Blossom said as she realized it as well, but Brick kissed her before she could finish. Boomer and Bubbles were already hugging it out and saying a bunch of mushy stuff to each other. It was cute, but all I could see was Buttercup.

I was just smiling at her when next thing I knew she sneezed a little. Her sneeze was cute, but she was epically adorable when she suddenly sub-changed because of her sneeze. I laughed. "You are the most adorable mate I could ever be stuck with." I said when she looked at me. I sub-changed just to make things fair, and that's when I knew. Buttercup was my mate and I was hers, as I already was when I first looked into her perfect green eyes. "I'm yours, now and for eternity." I said as we put our foreheads together and looked into each other's eyes.

"Good." She said smiling. Our fathers smiled and discussed coincidences. But all I paid attention to was Buttercup. And I'm happy.

**Me: See I told you it was happy!**

**Greens: I'm yours! Of course you are! **

**Reds:*Staring into each others eyes lovingly***

**Blues: *Blushing, holding hands, and smiling to each other***

**Purples: *Busy in another room***


	27. Chapter 26: To End It All

**Me: Well, here is the last Chapter! I hope you all like it!**

**All: Read and Review! She doesn't own us!**

**Me: Hm, i only own a lot of movies!**

**Chapter 26: To End It All**

**No One:**

He sniffed the wind, howling when he caught the scent. Racing after his prey, happier than all else. He could smell the sweet odor of her scent as it radiated off of everything she passed. It was getting stronger, meaning that he was getting closer! Soon he would catch her and he would have his prey. His excitement grew with each minute that passed and the closer he grew to her.

She ran. That was all she could do, she ran like her life depended on it. In reality it kind of did. She had to run, she couldn't let that crazy wolf catch her. She was the prey and she knew it, but she wasn't going to give up that easily. His howl was probably signifying that he had found her scent, and that he was getting closer.

She didn't need him to howl to know where he was. He was gaining on her and she needed to hurry if she wanted to get away from him. He was getting closer and he seemed to be getting more livid as he did. He could almost catch her. He tried to tackle her to the ground to get his prey, but she turned a little to dodge him. Then she picked up the speed. She couldn't slow down even if she was beginning to get tired after hours of running and trying to get away from the predator hunting her.

But it was hard to run on only two legs when he had four legs to propel him forward toward her. She needed to hurry, she needed to figure out how to get away from him, but how?! She could hear his fast footfalls as he got closer to her again. That motivated her to run faster and harder, no way was she going to let him catch her. She was about to run in a more diagonal direction, to further avoid him, when she was suddenly tackled. Her and the wolf rolling around before stopping.

"That's not fair!" She yelled as she landed on top of him.

"I never promised it would be! I just said that I could catch you! I only said that you were my prey and that I would always catch you." He said trying to stop himself from laughing as she laid half naked on top of him. He wasn't complaining that they were both half naked, everyone knows just how hot it is outside during this scorching summer season, but she was way hotter in his opinion. "Oh, come on Buttercup! I was only trying to catch you because I love you!" He said looking her in the eyes, trying to show his innocence.

"I still don't think it's fair! I mean you get to chase me on four legs while I run on two! It would be more fun if it was more fair, that way the 'prey' could tackle the 'predator' and still end up winning." Buttercup said triumphantly. "But I guess I'll let you have this one win, since I love you and you love me. Because you know, I really do love you, Butch." She said looking down at him with a smile. Butch couldn't stop himself from smiling back at her.

"I know… but I've got to say one thing." Butch said, Buttercup 'hming' him to continue. "You are way hotter than a summer's scorching day like today." He said as she rolled her eyes and got off of him. He smirked and got up as well, wrapping his arms around the back of Buttercup's waist. They walked back to their home in the Shadow Falls Pack together like this, neither of them caring what others thought.

The girls and the boys agreed to name their joined pack Shadow Falls due to it being such a memorable place. The place where they were set free to be hunted by hunters, and where they truly realized that they were each other's soulmates, wolf mates, and true loves all in one.

**ME: Well, happy holidays! I know it's early, i just wanted to finish this for all of you!**

**All: Have good Holidays!**

**Me: Hm, I'll miss this story! And i'll miss you guys until next time. Well, check out Princes and Pirates, my other story, if you haven't already! Love you all and enjoy your breaks! Oh, and read Shadow Falls by CJ Hunt(i think) because it is amazing!**


End file.
